The Sith Orb: Part 1: The Hunt for the Orb
by Lola Jeery
Summary: In an alternate Expanded Universe, the Jedi Order is threatened by three Sith assassins and ever-shifty Chancellor Don Dain. The discovery of a Jedi survivor prompts the search for an ancient Sith relic that gives its wielder ultimate power. Can the Jedi solve the mystery of the Sith Orb and destroy the dark side once and for all, or will an even greater evil return to the galaxy?
1. Forward

Thank you for reading _Star Wars: The Sith Orb_! I have been preparing for this story for years. In fact, its origins date back 10 years! I am very excited to share this story with you. I think it may just be the best story I have ever written!

Before we embark on this multi-year journey together, there are a few things we need to get out of the way.

First of all, I do not own the _Star Wars _universe or anything in it (with the exception of my original characters, locations, and events.) All events in my story are non-canon, and should not be treated as part of the _Star Wars_ universe. A large amount of credit goes to George Lucas for creating _Star Wars. _Also, special thanks to the people at Lucasfilm who have expanded the universe to create many characters and locations used in this story. Specifically, I would like to thank the writers who have made the _Star Wars_ novels such compelling reads, and inspiring me to write my own stories!

Secondly, all of my stories are original works by me. While I have taken inspiration from other works of fiction, I alone came up with the ideas. As seems to be happening a lot lately, official _Star Wars_ media contains events very similar to events in my stories. This is purely coincidental, at least on my part. I came up with these ideas before the official works were published. **Please do not use any elements of my stories without my permission!**

Third, this story is rated T for Teen. While part one is relatively mild, subsequent parts will delve into darker, more adult themes. In addition to more graphic violence and brief sexual references, there will be a lot of descriptive torture and death, depressing and frightening situations, and even parallels to real-life tragedies such as the holocaust, 9/11, and school shootings. It is my intention to make readers more aware of these events by connecting with them emotionally. Still, if the subjects are too depressing for you to continue reading, I'm very sorry that you feel that way. But, I promise, the story will have a happy ending. You just need to brave it out.

So, without further ado...

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away_...


	2. Chapter 1

_850 years ago…_

**Chapter 1**

Yoda stood at the edge of a ridge, surveying the landscape before him. The sky was a brilliant yellowish-orange painted by the sunset. The smell of saltwater permeated the air. The light wind carried dust from place to place, causing the brown grass to rustle beneath Yoda's feet. As he observed the planet he had arrived on, he mused that Ruusan appeared to be nothing special. It was composed primarily of deserts and canyons, with grass sparsely covering the ground near the rivers and lakes. Very few people and animals still lived on the planet, and understandably so. But Yoda, a Jedi Knight of fifty years, knew that there was more to this planet than it seemed.

Yoda was overlooking the Valley of the Jedi, the site of the Seventh Battle of Ruusan and the end of the New Sith War. Yoda hadn't been alive at the time, but he had heard the stories many times. About a century-and-a-half ago, the Jedi's Army of Light and the Sith's Brotherhood of Darkness fought a series of battles in this valley, with neither side gaining the upper hand. In desperation, the Sith decided to use one of their deadliest Force weapons: the thought bomb.

A result of ancient Sith sorcery, the thought bomb was created when a large group of Force users, all considerably strong in the dark side, performed a ritual that joined their consciousness and used them to create an orb of pure Force energy. All light, heat, sound, and even time were sucked into the vacuum of the orb as more and more energy was fed into it. Finally, with a clap of the conjurors' hands, the bomb detonated, creating an explosion of incredible scale. All Force-users within the proximity of the bomb were turned to dust, and their souls sucked into the resulting orb, doomed to an eternity of torment.

So, during the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, the Sith decided to use the thought bomb, believing that with their combined power they would survive. The Jedi learned of this catastrophic plot and resolved to stop the Sith before they could detonate the bomb. One hundred Jedi volunteers went into the cave, but they never came out. That day, Yoda lamented, was one of the most tragic in all of galactic history. Although the entire Order of the Sith Lords had been vanquished forever, one hundred courageous Jedi lost not only their lives, but their souls. In addition, the detonation damaged Ruusan's biosphere, transforming it into a desert with occasional snow. Unable to adapt to the climate changes, most of the indigenous flora and fauna were driven to extinction. And so a great period of deep mourning followed, and the Jedi wept for their lost comrades.

Following the Pyrrhic victory on Ruusan, the Galactic Republic was reformed. The Jedi Order was demilitarized, returning its members to their original purpose; to be keepers of the peace. Also, the Jedi became stricter in their teaching methods to prevent a Sith insurgency among their ranks. The Galactic Senate was reduced from millions of senators to one thousand to reduce the threat of corruption and conspiracy. The Ruusan Reformations ended the Republic's Dark Age and began a new era of peace and prosperity.

But the Jedi lost on Ruusan were never forgotten, nor were they honored to the full extent. That is why, ten years after the battle, a monument was built in the valley to commemorate the lost Jedi. It was here that Yoda stood on this particularly windy day. But he didn't stand very tall.

Yoda's species was one which was unknown to all beings in the galaxy, and Yoda himself did not discuss his race with anyone. He was 65 centimeters tall and had green skin, black hair, large, pointy ears, and four toes on each foot; three in front and one behind. He wore a dark red Jedi cloak over his tan robes and belt, upon which his lightsaber was hung. Although he was over fifty years old, Yoda was very young for his species. He had only recently been promoted to Jedi Knight. The Jedi Council had been impressed with not only his skill and sensitivity to the Force, but also his fascination in life.

That's why Yoda had been allowed to travel to Ruusan. He was curious about the dark side of the Force and all who practiced it. He intended to study this subject in hopes of discovering new ways to counter the dark side's influence. His journey, he decided, would start on Ruusan, the site of the demise of the Sith and the use of a powerful Force weapon. Yoda made sure his starship was safe and set off on the long hike through the Valley of the Jedi.

When he entered the valley, Yoda saw to either side of him statues lining the edges and bases of the cliffs. Each one depicted a fallen Jedi and was carved from stone native to that Jedi's home planet. In the middle of the valley was a building known as the Meditation Complex. Jedi visitors could enter this building and meditate in silence undisturbed. There was also an observation platform situated on top. Yoda wanted to make use of the building, but he was too eager to continue exploring. He told himself that he would return later.

Yoda took time to observe each statue out of respect for the Jedi's memories. But, for some reason, there weren't any statues of the Jedi Masters who led the battle. Perhaps, he figured, he had to explore further. So he crossed the valley until he came to a large cave entrance adorned with markings. This was the entrance to the Sith base. As he walked closer, Yoda could feel the warmth of his blood fading away. An unnatural breeze surrounded him, and everything became darker. Yoda closed his eyes and held his head in his hands as though he had suddenly contracted a serious headache. He was almost afraid to enter, but he could feel that it was necessary. So Yoda boldly stepped into the cave, keeping his lightsaber ignited and using its green blade as a lantern in the darkness.

Yoda could feel the dark side emanating from deep within the tunnels, sucking light and heat toward its source. Every step seemed to take tremendous effort, and Yoda forgot about everything except for his fear. All he could see were stone walls glowing green. All he could hear was the hum of his lightsaber and the heavy pants of his breathing. He expected something to spring from the darkness and attack him, and he wasn't confident that he could protect himself. But one thing was certain; Yoda was nearing the thought bomb.

Finally, the darkness ended, and the Force energy seemed to divert away from him. After Yoda's eyes had adjusted to the light, they widened in awe. He had arrived in a large, circular chamber illuminated by hundreds of torches. A river flowed along the perimeter of the room, its water delivered from and sent to the surface through a series of aqueducts. Yoda crossed a bridge spanning the river and arrived in the center of a circle. One hundred small glass cases occupied the circle, each containing a lightsaber and a plaque bearing the name of its Jedi owner. Protruding from the wall of the chamber were giant stone busts, each carved in the likeness of one of the Jedi Masters. Yoda was surprised to see that one bust depicted a member of his own species, although this Jedi was obviously very old, as evidenced by the wrinkles on his face.

But something else drew Yoda's eyes away from the magnificence of the chamber. At the other end of the room, across from the entrance tunnel, was another cave entrance. Yoda had a strong suspicion that the thought bomb was on the other side. Eagerly but cautiously, he crossed a second bridge and walked into the tunnel. Suddenly, the dark side energy he thought he had escaped washed over him in a tidal wave. Darkness enclosed Yoda once again, the heat was drained from his blood, and his headache returned. But Yoda wouldn't give up. He was determined to examine the ancient relic that lay in the darkness before him.

The pain that accompanied Yoda's trek dwarfed that of the first tunnel. Yoda was no longer as afraid of being suddenly attacked as he was of dying from the torture within his mind. The dark side was unusually strong here. There was no doubt that the detonation of the thought bomb had created a nexus of Force energy. The further Yoda travelled, the stronger the nexus felt. Yoda began to question his judgment in coming to this place. What could he possibly accomplish? What was there for him to find?

The answer came to him when he turned a corner. What he saw was something he never expected to see. The cavern he had just entered was covered in a thick layer of dust and rocks, a result of the force of the bomb. Yoda held his lightsaber lower to the ground, illuminating the dusty floor. He was able to discern a few sets of footprints that had almost been completely filled in. People had been in there, but not in years. But this is not what had surprised Yoda; it was the object in the center of the cavern.

Yoda had heard and read descriptions of the thought bomb. When it was unleashed, it left behind a silvery ovoid that was three meters in diameter and four in height. The orb literally pulsed with Force energy created by the hundreds of souls trapped inside. Anyone who touched the orb experienced hallucinations and physical pains caused by the lost souls attempting to drag their molester in to share their eternal suffering. Accordingly, Yoda planned not to touch the bomb, or even to go anywhere near it.

But what Yoda encountered did not resemble the descriptions that had been given. Instead, sitting half-buried in the dust, was a perfect sphere that was about a quarter of a meter in diameter and radiated a red glow. As Yoda slowly approached it, he could tell that it literally reeked of the dark side. Still wary of touching it, he used the Force to blow the dust away, fully exposing the object. The more he studied it, the more Yoda was convinced that it was not the thought bomb. This raised three questions in his mind: What was this thing? What was it doing there? And where was the bomb?

Yoda paced in the chamber, delving into his studies and mulling over the riddle. Perhaps he had learned something about this object already, but he couldn't put a finger on it. All the while, he could feel the dark side emanating from this… whatever it was called. It felt like something Yoda had never felt before. It didn't feel like actual material, or even any form of matter. He assumed that the power of the orb was comparable to the power of an ancient Sith. It was like… a Sith Orb.

Yoda froze in place. A Sith Orb? Why did that expression sound so familiar? Perhaps Yoda had learned about some kind of object called a Sith Orb. He figured that perhaps he would visit the archive library when he returned to the Jedi Temple. But what would he do with the orb? Should he leave it, or bring it to the Jedi Council? Yoda didn't believe that bringing such a dark object into the Jedi temple was appropriate, but, at the same time, he believed that the Council had to know about it. So he decided to take it.

Even though it wasn't the thought bomb, Yoda was still afraid to touch it. So he took off his Jedi cloak and used it to pick up the orb. To his surprise, it didn't feel like a vacuum of Force energy at all. It actually felt solid. Curious, Yoda decided to tap it with one finger. When nothing bad happened, Yoda figured it was safe to hold with his bare hands. The orb felt like glass, smooth and clear, but it had no other properties of glass. Carrying the orb in his hands, Yoda returned to his starship and took off, determined to solve this mystery.

* * *

Yoda piloted his starship into Coruscant's atmosphere. It was midday in the district where the Jedi Temple was located, and the city was bustling with activity. Airspeeders, taxis, and buses filled the steady streams of air traffic, ferrying millions of citizens between the thousands of skyscrapers. Sunlight glistened off of the transparisteel windows and illuminated the planet's dull grey cityscape. Yoda, like many other Jedi, felt that it was a pity that no part of Coruscant's natural landscape remained, save for the Manari Mountains and some small national parks. What was even more unfortunate was that below the artificial surface lived billions of beings who lived in poverty and darkness, surrounded by intergalactic outlaws and stray creatures. It was a sign of technology overpowering life, and Yoda feared that one day, the artificial systems of the planet would be its undoing.

Within minutes, the Jedi Temple came into view. Set in the heart of a cleared space, the temple was shaped like a ziggurat with five tall spires protruding from the roof, all constructed from white stone. In total, the temple was half a kilometer wide and one kilometer tall. Although most citizens regarded the temple as a palace/fortress, it was revered by all Jedi as a place of wisdom and meditation. The Jedi Archives library was the most extensive collection of information in the galaxy, and included texts and Jedi holocrons that were forbidden to all but Jedi Masters. Rumor had it that there were even Sith holocrons buried deep in the most secure vaults. The holocrons contained information regarding the values of the Jedi and Sith Orders and secrets of the Force. Yoda craved to become a Jedi Master so he could study these holocrons for himself and unlock their secrets.

But, for now, Yoda had other things to do. He had to find out about the orb and prove to the Jedi Council that it was dangerous. As he approached the temple's landing bay, he debated what to do. He didn't want to let the orb out of his sight for fear that someone would take it. But at the same time, he couldn't walk through the Jedi Temple carrying a Sith artifact. Even if he took secret passageways or air ducts, other Jedi would sense the orb's presence. Perhaps if he waited until nighttime when almost everyone would be asleep, he could move the orb to a safe location. But where would that be? If he hid it in his quarters, someone would sense it and believe Yoda was attempting to steal power in an attempt to overthrow the Jedi. As outlandish as it sounded, there were some who would believe it.

But what if the orb was in the possession of someone whom the Jedi trusted? A Jedi Master, perhaps? But who could Yoda trust with this secret? It had to be someone whom the Jedi trusted, and who also trusted Yoda. One person who fit that description came to mind: N'Kata Del Gormo. Master Gormo had been Yoda's instructor for many years, and they still maintained a formal relationship following Yoda's promotion to Jedi Knight. He was also one of the wisest and most respected masters in the Jedi Order. Surely, he would know what to do with the orb.

Yoda landed his ship in the temple hanger and put the orb in a drawer where no one would accidently find it. He left his ship and locked it as a precaution before hurrying to Master Gormo's personal quarters. When he arrived, Yoda knocked on the door and waited, hoping Gormo was there. Thankfully, he was. A few seconds later, the door slid open to reveal the Hysalrian Jedi Master. Gormo was tall with a serpentine lower half and a humanoid upper half. He had four arms, a small mouth, and four large, black eyes situated on either side of his head. His skin was pale green except for his underside, which was white and segmented. Gormo looked down at Yoda and smiled. "Young Yoda," he began in a nasally, raspy voice, "it is good to see you again."

Yoda bowed and replied in his own high-pitched voice, "Good it is to see you, too, Master Gormo."

"Let us discuss things inside, shall we?" Gormo slithered aside and motioned for Yoda to enter the room. Gormo's room was mostly empty except for some potted swamp plants and a bookshelf on which he kept a few personal items and antique books. An antique wooden staff with a large crystal embedded at the tip leaned against the wall. Gormo slithered into the center of the room and curled his tail to look like a scaly cushion. Yoda sat cross-legged across from him and explained his trip to Ruusan. After he had finished, Gormo appeared thoroughly intrigued. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth pursed. After a moment's silence, he asked, "Does anyone else know about this orb?"

Yoda shook his head. "No, Master, unless before me someone else found it. Hoping I was that know what to do with it you'd know."

Gormo uncurled and said, "Take me to your ship. I will hold on to the orb until we know what it is. In the meantime, I suggest you consult the Jedi Archives to find the answers you seek."

* * *

After retrieving the orb for Master N'Kata Del Gormo, Yoda hurried to the Jedi Temple library. The massive two-story room was lined with bookshelves containing millions of holobooks covering just about every subject. The computer stations held even more information in digital form. On the first floor, at the end of some of the bookshelves were bronzium busts of the Lost Twelve, the only Jedi ever to leave the Order. Each bust was a solemn reminder of the Jedi Order's failures. Yoda feared many more failures were still to come, some of which would surely prove disastrous.

But, Yoda reminded himself, unless he got to work quickly, disaster may already be upon them. He hopped up onto the chair at one of the computers, adjusted its height so that he could reach the keyboard, and began typing. First, he searched for any references to the thought bomb. There were only about ten matches, and Yoda searched each one thoroughly. But none of them mentioned the mysterious orb Yoda had found on Ruusan. Yoda then decided to search for "Sith alchemy." This time, Yoda found several dozen sources, and again he began searched each one. But after several hours, the results became less and less relevant, and Yoda decided not to check the rest.

Finally, Yoda decided to take the simple approach and searched for "orb." Of course, that produced too many results, so he figured out a way to be more specific. He decided to add the word "Sith" to the search. Incredibly, the first result to appear was an encyclopedia article entitled "Sith Orb." Ecstatically, Yoda opened the article and began to read about the Sith Orb. One of the first things on the page that caught his eye was an artist's illustration of an orb. It looked exactly like the orb Yoda had found. And as he read the description, he realized with horror that he had found an actual Sith Orb, an ancient relic that had enough power to destroy entire civilizations.

According to history, the ancient Sith had discovered a way to concentrate midi-chlorians – Force-attuned microscopic life-forms residing in biological cells – into small orbs. This method prevented the midi-chlorians from becoming too accustomed to the light side of the Force. These midi-chlorians were so dark, so corrupted, that they enabled the Sith Orb's owner to use the Force in the most incredible, most unnatural ways. Hundreds of orbs were created, and the Sith used them to build up their armies, cities, and weapons. Slowly, but surely, the Jedi destroyed the orbs, weakening the dark side's hold.

The article also mentioned that all of the remaining Sith Orbs were brought to Ruusan to aid their masters in the battle against the Jedi. But, following the Jedi's victory, no orbs were found anywhere. It was assumed that the Sith used them to help feed the thought bomb's power, and that they were all destroyed when the bomb was detonated. But that didn't explain how this orb had ended up on Ruusan, or what had happened to the thought bomb. Was it possible that the orb _was_ the thought bomb? Perhaps the bomb had changed over time to become this Sith Orb.

That must have been the answer, Yoda surmised. When the Jedi, Sith, and orbs were destroyed, their midi-chlorians must have become compressed into this one orb. If that was the case, then this orb had all of the combined Force power of one hundred Jedi, one hundred Sith, and all of the other Sith Orbs. But, since most of the midi-chlorians had already been corrupted by the dark side, the disease may have spread to the other midi-chlorians. If a Force-user wielded the orb, their sole power would be unprecedented.

If a _dark_ Force-user wielded it, it would mean the destruction of the galaxy! Suddenly aware of the danger, Yoda shut off the computer and ran back to Master Gormo's quarters, his heart pounding faster than his feet.

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yoda slid to a stop in front of the door to N'Kata Del Gormo's quarters and knocked urgently. At first there was no answer, so Yoda knocked again and called, "Master Gormo! Yoda it is! Speak to you I must!"

A second later, the door slid open, and Master Gormo once again stood in the entrance. "Yoda, I take it you have encountered a problem."

"Yes, Master," replied Yoda, following his mentor into the room. "In grave danger we all are. Show the orb to the Jedi Council we have to."

Gormo frowned in confusion. "Why? What kind of danger?"

Yoda explained his theory, and Gormo listened attentively. Yoda finished with, "Unless show it to the Council we do, destroy us all the Sith Orb will."

Gormo surmised, "But, if the orb really is that dangerous, then perhaps we should simply get rid of it. It's the only way to ensure that no one else uses it."

"I agree, Master, but still, know the Council should. A matter this is for them to decide."

Gormo shook his head. "I don't think you understand the seriousness of this matter, young one. This orb carries great power. Power that all are attracted to. Not even the Jedi Council may be able to resist the temptation of the orb. No, they cannot know about it. I will take care of it myself."

Yoda stared at his master in disbelief. "What's wrong? Yourself you are not."

"Do you dare defy your own master?"

Yoda's shocked expression morphed into one of determination. "Only when wrong he is. Take the Sith Orb to the Jedi Council I will, whether or not you like it." He stepped further into the room and asked, "Where is it?"

Gormo slithered to stand in front of a small chest sitting on the bookshelf. "No! You cannot have it!"

"Yours it is not. To me give it!" Yoda snarled and ignited his lightsaber.

Gormo sneered and used the Force to call his staff to two of his hands. "I thought I had trained you not to give in to anger. I cannot let you take the orb!"

Yoda's grip tightened. "If the only way this is, then do what I must I will." He swung his lightsaber upward at Gormo, whose staff was able to stop it. Yoda swung again in the opposite direction, but Gormo blocked that, too. Gormo jabbed his staff downward at Yoda, who leapt into the air to avoid it. But Gormo had anticipated this move and swung his staff at the airborne Yoda. Even though Yoda blocked the staff with his lightsaber, the force of the blow was still strong enough to throw him against the wall.

Slightly dazed, Yoda stood up and prepared to attack again. But Gormo was on the offensive, not with his staff, but with the Force. One of the potted plants flew across the room straight at Yoda. Yoda, in turn, used the Force to stop the pot and throw it aside. The next pot came so quickly that Yoda had to sidestep and slice through it with his lightsaber. He wasn't fast enough to stop the third pot, however, and it hit Yoda in the head.

Yoda brushed the dirt from his eyes and raised his lightsaber just in time to stop a blow from Gormo's staff. Their weapons locked for a moment, and then Gormo raised his staff, holding it by its base and swinging it at Yoda. The small Jedi jumped once over the sweep and again over the sweep back. Once again, their weapons locked and both combatants pushed with all of their strength. Gormo used his remaining two hands to lift Yoda and hold him in midair. With his first two hands, he thrust the head of his staff at Yoda's head, but Yoda used his lightsaber to push it out of the way.

Finally, Gormo yelled, "Enough!" and lashed out with the Force, violently pinning Yoda to the wall. Yoda could feel the wall begin to crack under the pressure, and his limbs were frozen in place. Gormo stood in front of the bookshelf and continued to push. Yoda then got an idea. He closed his eyes and, despite his situation, concentrated on the bookshelf. Using the Force, Yoda pulled the bookshelf down to land on top of Master Gormo, effectively pinning him down and releasing Yoda.

The chest Gormo had been trying to guard fell open and the Sith Orb rolled out onto the floor. At once, the anger Yoda felt toward his master dissipated. It was then that both Jedi realized that the orb had manipulated them, pitting them against each other. Shocked, Yoda dropped his lightsaber and backed against the wall. Gormo pulled himself out from under the fallen bookshelf and scooped up the orb with the chest. Closing and latching it, Gormo said, "You're right. This must go to the Jedi Council immediately."

* * *

The twelve members of the Jedi High Council were summoned for an emergency meeting. At the top of one of the Jedi Temple's spires was a circular room surrounded by glass windows. In this room, twelve of the most revered Jedi Masters met to discuss matters concerning the Order and the Republic. Jedi on assignments often reported to the Council Chamber whenever they returned from their missions. Otherwise, Jedi Knights were rarely allowed to attend these sessions. But in this case, given the circumstances, the council agreed to Yoda's presence. After all, it was he who had found the Sith Orb, so he deserved to voice his opinion regarding its fate.

The twelve council members sat in chairs arranged in a circle around the room. Representing different species and Force specialties, these Masters were similar only in that they had devoted their lives to the study of the Force and the wellbeing of the Jedi Order. Now, they had to make one of the biggest decisions they had ever made. Yoda stood silently in front of the doors while the circular seal in the center of the floor rose to become a podium. Master N'Kata Del Gormo placed the Sith Orb on the podium and slithered into his chair.

"A Sith Orb," observed Plek Jo, a green-skinned Rodian. "Never in my lifetime had I expected to see one with my own eyes."

"Indeed," agreed Morun Siska, a human male. "The question is, why is it here? Yoda, would you care to describe how you came across this relic?"

Yoda stepped forward and cleared his throat nervously. He had never given such an important report to the council before, and was worried that he would make a mistake that would impose harsh judgment upon him. But he told his tale confidently, briefly describing his arrival on Ruusan, but relating the discovery of the orb in great detail. The Jedi Masters were silent all through the report, even appearing to be greatly interested in what Yoda had to say. After Yoda described his duel with Master Gormo, he stopped speaking, leaving the council to dwell on his story.

Finally, Master Jo asked, "You believe that your theory is true?"

"Yes," answered Yoda. "After reading the Archive records, made sense my logic did. And after its influence upon Master Gormo and myself seeing, certain am I that an actual Sith Orb this is."

"This is incredible," observed Kari Manto, a female Bothan with brown fur. "But I for one find this hard to believe. We have spent the past century-and-a-half maintaining a hard-won peace. To acknowledge claims of a Sith artifact's resurgence is to question our efforts."

Master Gormo pointed out, "This would not be the first time. Our duty as Jedi is to accept that sometimes we must let go of our beliefs in order to do what's right. And in this case, that would be to consider the Sith's possible return…"

"Precisely my point," interrupted Manto. "The Sith have been destroyed for 150 years. To believe that they could ever truly return is folly. We saw their annihilation ourselves, eradicated their forces, destroyed their bases, created this new Republic, and reformed our entire order to prevent future dark side insurgencies. As long as the Jedi and the Republic survive, any attempts to revive the Sith will be in vain."

Amali Trent, a human female with walnut-brown skin put in, "Let us say, theoretically, that the Sith _do_ return. How would that be accomplished? Perhaps there are Sith hiding somewhere, waiting to strike."

"I disagree," interrupted Master Jo.

Master Trent continued, "Or, perhaps, one of our own falls to the dark side. Either way, it would be the result of an oversight of the Jedi Order. Do we believe that our methods are foolproof? Is anyone perfect? Judging by this, there are ways in which the Sith can return."

Master Siska stood and walked towards the Sith Orb. As he drew near, he closed his eyes and held out his hand so that it hovered over the orb without actually touching it. "I feel great amounts of dark energy, the likes of which I have never known. There is… movement. Something sinister lurks within this orb. It has a mind of its own. I can sense pain. Excruciating, incessant pain. And a lust for… revenge." He opened his eyes and stepped away from the podium. "This is indeed a Sith Orb, one with power too great and terrible to imagine. Now, we must decide what is to be done."

Jo looked at Yoda and asked, "Yoda, as the discoverer of the orb, I believe you should have the first say regarding its fate."

Yoda nodded and said, "If powerful it is, then used as a weapon it could be. In my opinion, destroyed the orb must be. The only way it is to prevent the revenge of the Sith."

Gormo said, "Yoda is right. The orb will bring nothing but destruction. It should be destroyed immediately."

Manto laughed. "Immediately? What's the rush? The Sith will not return this very instant. Besides, I disagree with you both. This is a rare historical artifact, evidence of the Sith's defeat on Ruusan and an emblem of the New Republic. It belongs in the vaults, where it can be studied."

Gormo looked at her in disbelief. "Studied? What could we possibly learn from a Sith Orb? And how do you intend to study it?"

Siska said, "We can use it. As long as we handle it correctly, the orb will cause no damage. In fact, in the possession of the Jedi, it can be used to enforce the law, keep the peace, answer the most ancient questions, and solve the most confounding riddles. Don't you see? We can prevent the return of the Sith by using the orb."

Trent leaned forward in her seat. "And we can also prevent it by _destroying_ the orb. It is a _Sith_ Orb, not a Jedi Orb! It is only suitable to be used by the Sith. And if the Sith control it, are you willing to risk another war? One longer and deadlier than the last? Besides, using the orb to keep the citizens of the Republic in line is using power to force them into submission. The Jedi would become an empire, and the people, our slaves!"

The Jedi Masters bantered back and forth for several minutes. Yoda barely heard any of it. He couldn't believe that the Jedi High Council would be in complete disagreement over what seemed to be an obvious solution. Some of the Masters argued that the orb should be destroyed. Others believed that it should be put in the Jedi Archives for storage or display. A few of them were even suggesting that the orb be used as a weapon by the Jedi to create order. Yoda had to say something, but would the council chastise him for attempting to control their decision? Perhaps, but Yoda knew that any punishment inflicted by the council would be insignificant next to the consequences that would ensue as a result of the Sith Orb.

As loud as he could, Yoda yelled, "Silence!" Instantly, the Masters fell quiet and let Yoda speak. "Masters, disappointed I am. To yourselves listen. Already an effect on us the Sith Orb has. Trying to seduce us it is. Trying to bring back the Sith it is, by twisting our minds. Fallen so far has the great Jedi Council that a dark side artifact, tear it apart from the inside it can? If loses its power over us it does, then agree we all will that to rid ourselves of it our best option is. Your ambitions ignore! Your pride cast off! Destroy the Sith Orb, and alter the future. The only way, it is."

The Masters all exchanged looks of agreement. Inwardly, Yoda was delighted that he had successfully saved the Jedi Council from making a terrible mistake. Perhaps this was a leap towards becoming a Jedi Master himself.

Gormo smiled. "You have spoken with the wisdom of a true Jedi Knight, my former Padawan. I am very proud of you." Then he addressed the rest of the council. "Yoda is right. We must agree on a compromise that would be mutually beneficial to the entire Republic."

A moment's worth of silence fell over the chamber. Finally, Master Manto spoke. "Perhaps it is not safe to keep the orb in the temple. And if the Sith will not be returning, why would we need it? Perhaps the orb should be destroyed."

Master Siska said, "I agree that the orb should not be used, but I still do not feel that we should destroy this artifact."

Master Trent suggested, "If the Sith _do_ return, and we are left with no other option, would it be wrong to use the orb then? Perhaps we can keep it someplace hidden so that we can use it at the utmost need."

Master Jo pointed out, "But if we leave it sitting around for someone to find, it can lure a Jedi into the dark side."

Yoda was glad that the council was finally in agreement, but he still wasn't content with their line of thought. Nevertheless, the council was the governing body of the Jedi Order, and their decisions were final. So Yoda suggested, "If the will of the council this is, then no objections have I. In a safe place hidden the orb must be. Where accidently stumble upon it no one will."

"Do you have an idea?" asked Gormo.

Yoda nodded. "Two random Jedi, we should select. These Jedi, take the orb to a secret place they will. Also, Force defenses they should create to maximize security. Never again speak of the orb will they. If one of them dies, reveal the secret to another random Jedi the other keeper will. If needed the Sith Orb is, retrieve it the two keepers can."

The council appeared to think that this was a good idea. They murmured to each other in agreement and nodded their heads. Finally, Master Gormo spoke up. "It is decided, then. We will follow Yoda's idea. That way, if we need it, we'll have it. And if we don't, then no one will have it. All in favor?"

Each Jedi Master in turn said, "Aye," to voice their agreement. The fate of the Sith Orb had been decided.

Suddenly, flames erupted from the orb, flying in all directions. Soon, the entire Council Chamber was ablaze. The Jedi Masters tried to run for their lives, but they were quickly engulfed in the fire. Yoda threw off his burning cloak and rolled on the ground, trying to smother the flames. Then, a giant reddish-orange serpent burst from inside the orb. It bared its fangs and its fiery eyes locked with Yoda's. Then, the snake struck at Yoda's head.

* * *

Yoda's eyes popped open in alarm. He was expecting to defend himself against the fiery snake that had emerged from the Sith Orb. Instead, he found himself in a soft bed, staring at a dimly lit mud ceiling. He sat up and looked around. He was in his hut on Dagobah, lying in his bed. Yoda also noticed his tattered Jedi robes and wrinkled skin. It was then that he realized that he had been dreaming.

But it hadn't been a dream. Not entirely. It had been 850 years ago, yet Yoda remembered that particular day better than he could remember his evening meal. He did find the Sith Orb, and he did help to decide its fate, but the final attack had not happened. In fact, it never even happened in any of his dreams. Yes, he often dreamt of that fateful day, but not until relatively recently. Thirty-six years ago, to be precise. His first dream had occurred following the Invasion of Naboo, when the Sith first reappeared.

As Yoda had suggested, the Jedi Council chose two Jedi Knights to hide the Sith Orb in a secret place unknown to anyone but the secret keepers. As each keeper died, the other revealed the secret to another Jedi. As far as Yoda knew, the process continued for over 800 years afterwards, and the orb was never disturbed once. He admitted that he had begun to doubt his own belief that the Sith would return. But they did, during the Invasion of Naboo.

What had started out as a mere taxation dispute turned into a crisis as the greedy Trade Federation invaded the small planet of Naboo, holding its people captive in work camps. Hundreds of innocents died during that short period of time. Then, the situation got even worse. The Supreme Chancellor sent Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to negotiate with the Federation Viceroy. But they were attacked by a mysterious Dathomirian Zabrak warrior skilled in the Jedi arts. The Jedi Council became suspicious that he was a Sith Lord.

Their suspicions were confirmed when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent to protect the young Naboo Queen Amidala in her struggle to retake the planet by force. The two Jedi engaged the Zabrak in a fierce duel in which Qui-Gon was killed and Obi-Wan dismembered the dark warrior. After the planet was retaken, the Viceroy revealed that the warrior was indeed a Sith Lord named Darth Maul. Yoda surmised that the Sith had survived by limiting their number to two, a master and an apprentice, and going into hiding. But that meant there was another Sith Lord still out there, plotting to destroy the Republic.

The Jedi Council briefly considered utilizing the Sith Orb, but the motion was dropped when the second Sith Lord did not appear immediately. It wasn't until ten years later that the Sith did reappear. A former Jedi Master named Count Dooku began a Separatist movement to overthrow the Republic. He formed an alliance with some of the galaxy's greatest powers and built an army unlike any ever seen. This was the onset of the Clone Wars, the first full-scale war in one thousand years. For three years, the war raged on, claiming the lives of hundreds of Jedi. Finally, Dooku was killed, and the Separatist leadership fell into disarray.

But there was no celebration, for the time had finally come for the revenge of the Sith. Chancellor Palpatine was discovered to have been the Sith Master, Darth Sidious. The Jedi Order's attempt to arrest him was foiled when Sidious turned a young and powerful Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, to the dark side of the Force. Anakin was renamed Darth Vader and led the Republic's clone army in an attack on the Jedi Temple. Palpatine, meanwhile, contacted clone commanders across the galaxy, ordering them to assassinate their Jedi generals. The Jedi went extinct, and the Republic was replaced by the first Galactic Empire, with Palpatine as the Emperor.

Yoda, having survived his assassination attempt, went into exile on the swamp planet of Dagobah until the time when the Jedi would return. The previous year, young rebel pilot Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin Skywalker, came to Yoda to be trained as a Jedi. Yoda obliged, knowing that Luke was their best hope for defeating Vader and the Emperor. However, barely three weeks into his training, Luke had a Force vision of Vader torturing his friends. He left Dagobah in an attempt to save them, promising Yoda that he would return to finish his training.

Yoda truly believed that Luke would return, but he was skeptical of the boy's abilities. Could he defeat Vader? Could he even defeat Palpatine, even when Yoda himself had failed? Yoda feared that Luke was hopelessly outmatched. His best hope was for a powerful weapon that would aid him in his fight. Luke would need the Sith Orb in order to destroy the Sith. If only it were possible, Yoda lamented. When the Jedi were executed, both of the secret keepers were killed before they could pass their knowledge down to someone else. Even if they did, the new keepers would have been killed, too. Now, no one knew where the Sith Orb was. It was hidden someplace where no one would look, waiting for someone to find and use it to achieve its purpose. But no one would come.

Yoda's thoughts were interrupted when the light in his hut began to flicker. The fire in the fireplace was dying. Yoda crawled out of bed and picked up his gnarled gimer stick, using it to support himself as he hobbled toward the fireplace. He grabbed a metal rod and poked at the wood. As he did, smoke blew in his face, forcing him to cough. Even after the smoke had cleared, Yoda was still in the middle of a coughing fit, wheezing and gasping for air. When the fit subsided, Yoda sighed sadly. He was 900 years old and sick. He knew that his death would be coming any day now.

The Force told him that he would talk to Luke once more before the end, but Yoda couldn't decide if he should tell Luke about the Sith Orb. On one hand, if Luke managed to track down the orb, it could be a valuable tool in the destruction of the Sith and the return of the Jedi. On the other hand, what if Luke became corrupted by the orb? There was already so much anger in him, and he was reckless and impatient. The dark side was threatening to seduce him. If the orb turned Luke to the dark side, he might use it to do terrible things. Even if he overthrew the Emperor, he himself would be even worse.

No, Yoda decided, it would be best that Luke found out about the orb on his own when he was ready. And when that time came, Luke would either use the orb responsibly to destroy the Empire, or he would destroy the orb, preventing the Sith from accumulating any more power and building another army. Whatever Luke decided, Yoda hoped it would be the right choice. He couldn't bear the thought of another Sith War, one even deadlier than the last.

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	4. Chapter 3

_36 years later…_

**Chapter 3**

Coruscant was bustling with activity. Not that it wasn't always, but on this particular day, it was so more than usual. On any given day, trillions of people walked the streets or flew the sky lanes, going on about their daily lives. But this was a special day. Not only was it the thirty-fifth anniversary of the founding of the New Republic, but it was also the day on which a new Supreme Chancellor would be inaugurated.

All of the preparations had been made. A large area outside of the Senate Building was cleared for millions of spectators, the planet's orbital mirrors had been positioned to ensure that the area experienced comfortable weather, holonet newsfeed stations and monitors had been positioned to provide continuous coverage of the event, and airspeeder traffic had been diverted to make room for arrival and parking. It appeared as though it would be a perfect day.

As citizens from all planets in the Galactic Alliance filled the ceremony platform, several guests of honor arrived to take their designated seats at the front of the crowd. They included dignitaries, senators, and royals from key star systems. There were also representatives of the Jedi Order present, led by the Jedi Grand Master, Luke Skywalker.

"Master Skywalker!" exclaimed a voice. Luke turned in his chair to face a Twi'lek man standing next to him. He was grinning from ear to ear and his lekku head-tails were twitching with excitement. As Luke stood to greet him, the Twi'lek bowed and offered his hand. "Senator Selvo Duri of Ryloth, at your service."

Luke shook his hand and said, "Yes, I've heard about you. Congratulations on your election."

"Well, it wouldn't have been possible without you. My people were slaves of the Empire until you freed us. The citizens of Ryloth are forever grateful to you and the rest of the Jedi for your continued service to the Alliance."

Luke smiled in humility. Over the years, he had grown accustomed to the fame and respect he had earned in his youth. He was credited with leading the Rebel Alliance to hundreds of victories, destroying the first Imperial Death Star, defeating the evil Sith Lords Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, rebuilding the legendary Jedi Order, freeing the galaxy from oppression, and saving countless lives. "Thank you, Senator. I appreciate your praise, but I feel that it's exaggerated. I alone wasn't responsible for bringing peace to the galaxy. It was through the combine efforts of many that the Galactic Alliance has flourished."

Senator Duri laughed. "Everyone loves a humble hero."

Luke found himself surprised by this statement. Not only had he never heard it before, he also never thought it would apply to himself. He simply reminded himself that he had to get used to being hailed as a celebrity. Hoping to change the subject, he gestured toward the people sitting next to him. "Senator Duri, allow me to introduce some friends and family. This is my sister, Leia Organa-Solo."

Next to Luke, Leia stood and shook the senator's hand. Like her brother, her brown hair was only beginning to show graying at the roots, and her complexion was perfect except for some barely noticeable wrinkles. She smiled as she greeted Duri. "Pleased to meet you, Senator."

"The pleasure is all mine, Master Solo," replied Duri. "You are well known to the Twi'leks. A former Chief of State and legendary diplomat-turned-Jedi Master. I'm very impressed! Tell me, why did you leave politics to become a Jedi?"

Leia answered, "Well, once we had made peace with the Empire, I found that my services were required less often, so I decided to pursue this power Luke said that I had. It keeps me busy, but I still like to go on diplomatic missions once in a while."

Duri eyed the man next to Leia. "And this must be your husband, the famous Han Solo." With gray hair and wrinkled skin, it was apparent that age had been hard on him, yet he still wore his signature brown pants and black vest, as well as his antiquated DC-44 blaster pistol in a holster.

Han stood up with a soft grunt and shook the senator's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Duri studied Han's appearance and said, "Uh, pardon me for saying so, but you're not what I expected. I always imagined you as being younger."

Han waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, don't worry about it. Everyone says that."

"They do not," interjected Leia sternly.

Duri said, "I'm sorry, but I've always heard stories about the young smuggler who flies a derelict ship, charms women, hangs with a Wookiee, and beats everyone at Sabacc."

Suddenly frowning, Han pointed a finger at the Twi'lek. "Hey, first of all, the _Falcon_ is not a 'derelict ship.' It's in pretty good shape. Second, I still do all that stuff… from time to time."

Duri raised his eyebrows. "Including the part about the Wookiee? You found a new friend? I'm sure everyone misses Chewbacca, but it's good that you're moving on."

Han's mouth hung open, speechless. He had never truly recovered from Chewbacca's death during the Yuuzhan Vong War. "Actually, I don't still hang with a Wookiee. That part isn't true anymore."

Duri's smile vanished. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I just–"

Han held up a hand to silence the Twi'lek. "Forget it. Besides, I have a family now. This is my daughter, Jaina." He gestured to the woman sitting on his right.

A young woman in her early thirties, Jaina Solo, dark-haired and fair-skinned, was more like her father than her mother. Until that point she had been attempting to ignore the conversation with Duri. But, now that she had been brought into it by her father, she stood up to shake the senator's hand. "Hello, Senator."

Duri commented, "I hear you've earned quite a reputation yourself. You were an accomplished pilot in Rogue Squadron during the Yuuzhan Vong War, for one thing. And now they call you the 'Sword of the Jedi' for defeating Darth Caedus." Quickly, Duri turned back to Jaina's parents and said, "By the way, I want to say – and I know you probably hear this a lot – I am very sorry for what happened to your son. You should know that Jacen was a very promising Jedi."

The mention of Jacen Solo made the entire family's hearts sink. A few years ago, Jacen, for unknown reasons, turned to the dark side of the Force, becoming the Sith Lord, Darth Caedus. Over the course of a single year, he used his power to seize the position of Supreme Chancellor and commit multiple atrocities on the people of the Alliance. He was eventually killed by his twin sister, Jaina.

While the Solos remained silent, Luke spoke up. "Jacen was committed to protecting the galaxy, no matter the cost. That is why I should have sensed his descent and prevented it earlier."

Duri shook his head. "You are not to blame for that unfortunate incident, nor for anything else, might I add. We all suffered losses during the Yuuzhon Vong War and Caedus' rise to power." He pointed at the Solos – "You lost your sons and Chewbacca," – and then he pointed at Luke – "and your wife. Surely, no one holds you accountable for Mara's death."

Luke answered, "Not precisely. But the Jedi have been blamed for allowing the incidents themselves to happen."

Duri replied, "Well, I speak on behalf of my people when I say, we are honored to stand up for the Jedi."

Next to Luke, a teenage boy said, "Nice to know _someone_ doesn't hate us."

"Ben!" scolded Luke. He apologized to Duri. "Forgive my son, Senator. He doesn't fully understand the politics of the Jedi Order."

Duri shrugged. "It's never too late to learn." He moved to stand in front of Luke's son. At the age of eighteen, Ben Skywalker was shorter than the average human male. The Twi'lek senator explained, "As a Jedi, you must know of your role as a peacekeeper. When tragedy strikes, people look for someone to blame. They feel that these things happen because the Jedi did not perform their duties correctly."

Ben protested, "But we do! If people would take time to understand what we do, then they'd realize that it's not our fault."

"Not everyone will listen to things they don't want to hear, Ben."

Ben merely shrugged and left to join a group of Jedi who were closer to his age.

As Luke watched his son, he commented, "He reminds me so much of Anakin."

"Your father?" asked Duri.

"My nephew. He was like Ben in so many ways. Impulsive, strong-willed, loyal – they would have been good friends. One day, Ben will understand his role in the Alliance. And when that day comes, he will become a valuable Jedi."

Duri then noticed someone else sitting next to Jaina. She was a young girl, approximately nine years old, with black hair and gray eyes. She hadn't spoken, but she had been observing the adults' conversation. The senator smiled and said, "Hello, who are you?"

In a soft voice, the girl answered, "Amelia."

Han said, "This is our daughter, Amelia."

"Daughter?" repeated Duri. "Why, she's young enough to be your granddaughter!"

Leia explained, "We adopted her after Caedus' defeat."

What Duri did not know was that he was right. No one outside of the Solo-Skywalker clan knew this, but Amelia was actually Allana, Jacen's daughter secretly conceived with Jedi Knight Tenel Ka Djo, the Queen Mother of Hapes. Following Jacen's death, Allana was released into the care of her grandparents under the guise of a war orphan named Amelia to protect her identity while providing a safer environment in which to live.

Luke was grateful that Senator Duri had shown so much interest in him and his family. He would admit, however, that the amount of publicity was overkill. Luke's achievements, as well as those of Han and Leia, were too well-known throughout the galaxy for the trio to travel without raising too much attention. Luke often wondered if the praise would die down as they got older. In fact, he was beginning to think that they had already surpassed their age of usefulness.

Luke's train of thought was interrupted when he saw another person approaching. Only, this time, it wasn't an admirer – it was a close friend. She was an orange-skinned Togruta with white montrals and three lekku with blue stripes. Despite being in her mid-seventies, she had aged gracefully enough to appear no older than Luke. He sent her a thought through the Force, summoning her.

When she arrived, Luke introduced her to Senator Duri. "Senator Duri, this is Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano. She pretty much founded the New Jedi –"

Duri interrupted Luke and shook Ahsoka's hand vigorously. "I've heard so much about you, Master Tano. You were a Jedi in the Old Republic, survived the Jedi Purge, and joined the Rebellion. You rebuilt the Jedi Order, and were the Grand Master for twenty years."

Ahsoka laughed. "Well, I can hardly take all the credit. It was Luke who convinced me to give up my bounty hunting career and join the cause. If it weren't for him, I would still be Boba Fett's partner, or perhaps even his wife. Luke helped me train new Jedi, and I used my knowledge from the Clone Wars to help establish the new order."

Duri asked, "So why did you cede your title? You could easily have remained the Grand Master."

Ahsoka shrugged and replied, "Perhaps. But by the time the Yuuzhan Vong War had ended, I felt that the Jedi had learned everything they could from me. That's why I gave the title to Luke. I knew he would be able to provide the fresh leadership and wisdom that we all needed." She smiled appreciatively at Luke, and he returned the smile. Through everything that had happened for the past two decades, Ahsoka had always been there to support and encourage Luke. That debt could never be paid.

As more and more people began to take their seats, Duri said, mostly to himself, "I never thought I would see the day that Don Dain became Supreme Chancellor."

Luke's smile vanished. "Me, neither," he said flatly.

Duri apparently was able to pick up on the subtle signs Luke displayed at the mention of Dain. "You're not confident in Chancellor Dain?"

Luke confessed, "To tell the truth, not really. I've learned that it's difficult to trust him. From the moment I joined the Rebellion, Dain has openly opposed me. When Master Tano came, he was against her joining, as well. And then, he was one of the strongest supporters of the anti-Jedi sentiments that have arisen since the founding of the New Republic and the forging of the Galactic Alliance."

Duri appeared only slightly concerned. "Yes, his mistrust of the Jedi is, for lack of a better term, odd. But think of his reputation as a politician. Besides, of all the politicians who don't like Jedi, he isn't nearly the most dangerous."

Luke wished that that were true. He had agreed not to share this with anyone, but Dain had secretly betrayed the rebels by tipping off the Empire about a strike mission to Christophsis. As a result, all of the rebel soldiers, except for Luke and Leia, were killed by Darth Vader's Star Troopers, and Ahsoka was taken prisoner and held in the dungeon of the Imperial Palace for four years. Luke had only forgiven Dain because he helped Luke rescue her during the Liberation of Coruscant. So, contrary to popular belief, Don Dain was a very dangerous man.

* * *

Don Dain stood backstage, waiting for the ceremony to begin. He was an unusually thin Gran with wrinkled, peach-colored skin, two stomachs, and three black eyes each set within an eyestalk. At over eighty years of age, Dain had outlived the majority of his species. He had accomplished much in his long lifetime, and he was finally about to be rewarded with the greatest political honor conceivable; the office of Supreme Chancellor.

"Chancellor Dain!" called a voice. Dain turned and saw a female news reporter approaching him. It appeared as though he was about to give an interview even though he hadn't been officially sworn into office yet. The woman stopped where Dain was standing and asked, "Your Excellency, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

Dain leaned against his cane and smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Thank you." The reporter activated a holorecorder that picked up Dain's face. "Were you surprised when you learned that you had been elected Supreme Chancellor?"

"Well, of course. Then again, I fail to see why I shouldn't have been elected. After everything I've done for the Rebel Alliance, the New Republic, and the Galactic Alliance, it's good to know that my efforts are being appreciated."

"Everyone knows your story, Chancellor. You were one of the strongest voices in the New Republic Senate, secured aid for the refugees of the Yuuzhan Vong War, negotiated a complete and formal alliance with the Empire, and circumvented Darth Caedus when he took over the Galactic Alliance. Before that, you were a commander in the Rebellion, recognized for your tactical insight and fierce devotion to the rebels' cause. But that seems to be as far back as your story goes. Can you tell us what you did before the Rebellion?"

Dain shrugged. "Oh, well, back then I was nothing. I was merely a citizen of Malastare who was driven from his home during the Clone Wars, no different than many of my people." This was not entirely true. Unbeknownst to everyone but his closest family members, Dain had been a Separatist Admiral in his youth, fighting to overthrow the Old Republic. "After the war ended and Palpatine declared himself Emperor, I decided to join the Rebel Alliance to help create a new government free of corruption."

"I think we can all agree that you have succeeded at that task."

"Well, I'm trying!" Dain laughed, and the reporter laughed with him. "But seriously, even though we are better off today than we were a hundred years ago, there is always room for some corporate bigwig to sneak in and profit from the Senate's efforts. But know this; I will not tolerate such behavior in my administration."

The reporter glanced at her notes and said, "Lately, there had been a lot of controversy surrounding the Jedi Order. Some people blame the Jedi for the Yuuzhan Vong War and the Caedus Takeover. It's also known that you have been a strong supporter of anti-Jedi sentiments. Would you like to comment on that?"

Dain stopped smiling and adopted a more serious tone. "In many ways, yes, the Jedi are responsible. I have also observed that they do not care about the political power that the Senate holds over them. They have been aggressive, impulsive, reclusive, and, quite frankly, difficult to deal with. But I have faith in Master Skywalker. It's true that we have had disagreements in the past, but we have developed mutual respect, and I believe that he will not do anything to hurt the citizens of the Galactic Alliance."

Although Dain was speaking the truth, he neglected to mention his conflict with Luke Skywalker. During the Clone Wars, Dain had been foiled by Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker, in a very important mission. As a result, Dain was dismissed from the Separatists and forced to rebuild his life from scratch. Ever since then, he has held firmly onto a grudge towards not only Anakin, but all Jedi. It was only the courageous efforts of Luke that convinced Dain to allow the Jedi to return.

At that moment, two men wearing Jedi robes, one nearly a generation older than the other, approached Dain. The older Jedi said, "Chancellor, it is time."

Dain's smile returned. At last it was time! "Thank you, Master Fadré, Padawan Ango." He dismissed the reporter and allowed the two Jedi to stand on either side of him. "I still fail to see why I need Jedi bodyguards."

Jedi Master Sol Fadré explained, "It is merely precautionary. After Darth Caedus had Chancellor Omas assassinated, the Senate and the Jedi both agree that having Jedi assigned to protect you would reduce the chance of that happening again. I assure you, Chancellor, that my Padawan and I are more than capable of protecting you."

Dain sighed. "Very well, if everyone insists. Now, let's go." Slowly, he walked forward, climbing the steps onto the stage. The sound of overlapping conversations and speeder engines faded out and was replaced by applause. Everyone directed their attention to the stage at the front, where Dain was approaching the podium, followed closely by the two Jedi bodyguards.

Looking out over the millions of people cheering for him, Dain's mouth hung open in awe. As the main event drew closer, it seemed that the excitement only multiplied. Dain took a seat behind the podium as the lengthy inauguration ceremony began. After a long and seemingly pointless opening speech, given by the Sergeant-at-Arms, the time had finally come for Dain to swear the Oath of Office.

Dain stood up, pushing himself with his cane, and approached the podium. He transferred his cane to his left hand and held up his right. Repeating after the Sergeant, he spoke the oath that would define the remainder of his life. "I, Don Dain, do hereby accept the office of Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Alliance, and all the privileges and responsibilities therein." And with those words, Don Dain officially became the leader of the central galactic government. After a moment of cheering and applause, Dain stepped behind the podium and held up his hands, signaling for silence. It was time for his acceptance speech.

"Citizens of the Galactic Alliance, I am honored to be elected for this glorious and invaluable position. I believe that a society is nothing without a strong leader to uphold its principles. And, may I say, this is as fine a society as can be found." Dain's praise was met with grateful applause. "The past thirty-five years have been bursting with suffering and hardship. So much of that which we have labored to build has been destroyed. Dear friends and family have been lost. We have faced crises that rival even the Clone Wars.

"But we did not fall to our knees and plead for mercy at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong. We rallied our forces, expanded our resources, and drove the invaders away. And through our generosity, we gave new homes, food, and clothing to those whose lives were left broken by the aliens' vile conquest. And when Darth Caedus attempted to seize control of the Alliance and force his will upon us, we did not submit blindly to his rule. We challenged his authority and ousted him, at great cost.

"This Alliance has stood against invasion, corruption, destruction, and war. And let it be made clear, any who dare challenge our might will be stopped and held accountable."

* * *

As Dain spoke that last sentence, Luke couldn't help but feel like it had been directed at him. It could be taken as a warning, that if the Jedi did anything to threaten the Alliance and the safety of its people, Dain would make them pay.

Suddenly, a wave of foreboding washed over Luke. He could feel imminent danger through the Force. Frowning, he closed his eyes and began to meditate, hoping he could find the threat and neutralize it. He scanned the crowd for any negative emotions or intentions, but could find none. In fact, the amount of excitement was almost overwhelming.

Luke's trance was broken when Han shook him by the shoulder asking, "Hey, Luke, you all right?"

Luke shook his head. "Something bad is about to happen. I can sense it."

"So can I," affirmed Ahsoka. She began to mediate, as well. After a few seconds, she pointed and yelled, "There, a sniper!" Luke looked in the indicated direction and could just make out a cloaked figure on a nearby building. Closer examination through the Force confirmed that the person was holding a sniper rifle and pointing it at the stage.

"There's another one!" exclaimed Leia, pointing at the building on the opposite side of the stage. Luke quickly located the second sniper and used the Force to pull both assassins off of the buildings. Luke and Ahsoka were prepared to use the Force to cushion their impending impact with the ground, so they were surprised when the snipers twisted in midair and landed on their feet.

Recovering quickly, the snipers raised their weapons and began firing at Dain's Jedi bodyguards. As Sol Fadré and Lumin Ango ignited their lightsabers to deflect the blaster bolts, the audience began to panic. Screams filled the air and people jumped out of their chairs, running away from the stage. Dain backed away from the podium, realizing that these people were here to assassinate him. And he hadn't even been on the job for five minutes!

Luke and his companions stood up and drew their own weapons. Han fired several shots from his blaster at the nearest sniper, who dodged them with ease. The figure then threw his rifle at Han's head with enough force to knock him to the ground.

Concerned, Leia kneeled down over her husband. "Han? Han, are you okay?"

Han groaned as he attempted to sit up. "Oh, I feel like someone's pounding on my head with a hammer."

Leia sighed in relief. "You're fine. We'll get you out of here."

Meanwhile, Jaina had already charged at the now unarmed assassin. As soon as the Jedi was upon him, a red blade of plasma energy extended from an object in his right hand, blocking Jaina's purple blade. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, and the audience's screams intensified. The Jedi and Dain knew, more than anyone could know, that the only people who carried red-bladed lightsabers were Sith.

Sol turned around and said, "Your Excellency, we must get out of here! We'll cover you!"

All too eager to escape the scene, Dain turned around and let his personal guards escort him off of the stage, with the two Jedi behind them. His guards helped Dain into his nearby personal shuttle. As soon as everyone was on board, the pilot lifted the shuttle off of the ground and flew away from the stage.

Relieved that he had escaped an assassination attempt, Dain sat back in his seat. So far, his first day as Chancellor wasn't going smoothly.

* * *

Luke ordered, "Ahsoka, Leia, take the other assassin. I'm with Jaina. Go!" The two women ignited their lightsabers and charged at the second figure. Luke was about to join Jaina when his son ran up to him. "Ben, take Han and Allana and make sure those people get to safety."

Ben protested, "But I want to help!"

"You _can_ help by protecting the civilians."

Ben looked at the distant crowd of people hurrying to their personal speeders and fighting for seats on public transportation. "But they're not being attacked!"

Luke placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Our primary goal as Jedi is to protect others, not to defend ourselves. Now fulfill that goal."

Reluctantly, Ben helped Han to his feet and guided him towards the crowd with his right hand, whilst holding Allana's hand in his left. Satisfied that Ben would obey his command, Luke ran toward Jaina and the first assassin.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Leia reached the second assassin. Even though he was cloaked, it was apparent that he was larger than the average person. He, like his companion, pulled out a red-bladed lightsaber and stood ready for the Jedi's attack. Ahsoka, holding both of her green lightsabers in reverse-grip, was the first to make a move. Performing a jump-spinning attack, she came down on the assassin hard, but he blocked her blades with his. At the same time, Leia charged with her blue lightsaber held high over her head. As she brought her blade down, the assassin pulled away from Ahsoka so he could defend himself against the other Jedi.

By the time Luke reached them, Jaina and the assassin were locked in a duel. Whoever this person was, he was obviously well-trained in lightsaber combat. Every swing, thrust, and parry by either Jedi was quickly blocked. The assassin also performed attacks skillfully and consistent with the basic lightsaber forms. If he demonstrated Force-sensitivity, Luke would say that he may have been a Sith.

The duel raged on with all four Jedi equally matched against the assassins, who grew more aggressive with every stroke. Even with their combined skills, the Jedi couldn't gain any ground on the assassins. None of the Jedi's attacks seemed to slow them.

Thinking quickly, Ahsoka sent a telepathic thought to Leia, instructing her to use the Force at the same time she did. Leia sent back her understanding, and together, they lashed out with the Force. The assassin started to fly backwards, but he thrust his lightsaber into the ground, using the friction to counteract the Force push. However, the remaining Force energy blew at his cloak, allowing the Jedi to see him more clearly.

He was tall and muscular, and his face and visible skin, including his bald scalp, were covered with scars of various sizes. Underneath his cloak, he wore black pants and a tunic, giving him the appearance of a bodyguard for a crime lord. Ahsoka had never seen this man before, yet there was something oddly familiar about him. Staring into his face, she noticed his blue eyes. They vaguely reminded her of her former master's.

Banishing the thought from her head, Ahsoka prepared to strike at the assassin again. But the Force push had angered him almost to the breaking point, and he released his own Force blast that knocked the Jedi backwards through the air.

Luke mentally signaled his niece to coordinate her attacks with his. One's attacks always followed the other's, striking from different directions to confuse their enemy. Gradually, it began to work. The assassin's movements became stiff and sloppy as he started to lose focus. Finally, a roundhouse kick by Jaina stunned him long enough for Luke to throw him backwards with a Force push.

As the assassin tumbled across the floor, his cloak fell off, revealing that it wasn't a "he" at all – it was a "she." As soon as Luke saw her properly, he froze in place, mouth wide open. Jaina clasped a hand to her mouth as she gasped in shock. "Aunt Mara?"

Luke thought to himself, it couldn't be Mara Jade Skywalker. His wife was killed by Darth Caedus. But he couldn't deny that the woman before him bore a striking resemblance. The fair, freckled skin, the flame-red hair, and the emerald green eyes all reminded him of his lost love. Even her skin-tight black clothes were similar to what Mara wore, albeit slightly more revealing.

The woman laughed sinisterly at the Jedi's shock and blasted them both backwards with a powerful Force blast. Luke and Jaina tumbled head-over heels and landed in a heap. Once everything had stopped spinning, Luke raised his head just as Leia and Ahsoka flew right at him. The four Jedi collided and became entangled. Once they had all recovered, the Jedi saw that the two Sith were standing over them, lightsabers pointed at them.

"You disappoint me, Master Skywalker." Luke craned his head to face the source of the deep, resonant voice behind him. It was a tall man with pale skin, and dark hair slicked back over his head. He, too, was pointing a red lightsaber at the Jedi. "I would have thought that, with your reputation, you would put up more of a fight."

Suddenly, a bright light shone upon the Sith and their captives. Three gunships hovered above them with their weapons pointed at the Sith. A voice, via loudspeaker, commanded, "Stay right where you are! You are under arrest on charges of attempted murder of high-ranking officials."

While the female and muscular Sith held their weapons ready for a fight, the tall Sith merely smiled. "Peace, my siblings. If they fire, they risk hurting the Jedi. Besides, we've done what we came here to do." Reaching into his black robes, he produced a comlink and pushed a button. In response to the distant sound of engines powering up, the Jedi turned their heads to see a ship rise from behind one of the surrounding buildings. It then flew towards them at a low altitude.

The Alliance gunships began firing on the ship, but its shields absorbed the blaster bolts. As it passed over them, the Sith Force-jumped onto the extended boarding ramp and proceeded through the open hatch. Immediately, the ship accelerated to maximum speed and flew into the sky.

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chancellor Don Dain was pleased with his new office. Located on the top floor of the new Senate Complex, the circular, multi-room suite offered a grand panoramic view of the Senate District on Coruscant. The cool blue walls were decorated with portraits of some of the most influential figures in galactic history. Dain admired these people and hoped that their paintings would inspire him to become a great leader, just as they had been.

In front of one of the wide, transparisteel windows, was Dain's desk. Gingerly, he sat in the padded chair and leaned back with a sigh. He couldn't deny that his old age was often a concern. But he had lived a full life. He used to exercise regularly and he continued to eat healthy foods, but nothing could stop time from completing its long, sometimes frightening march.

Dain propped his cane against the desk and pressed a button that projected a holographic viewscreen linked to his computer. He now had access to government resources and information, and was looking forward to using his new power. But, he decided, his first day on the job should be more about settling in than exploiting the rewards. He connected his computer to the HoloNet and began browsing.

Every news site was devoted to coverage of the inauguration, and of the assassination attempt. Dain, like everyone else who had been there, was shaken by the experience, but, fortunately, no one was hurt. However, the incident launched a media frenzy of people desperately attempting to explain what had happened. One video caught footage of the assassins' duel with the Jedi. They appeared to have been well-trained in lightsaber combat and adept at using the Force. And there was one picture flooding the HoloNet; Masters Skywalker, Tano, Organa-Solo, and Jaina Solo tangled in a heap while the three assassins held them at saberpoint.

In this image, the assassins had discarded their cloaks, revealing their faces. Curious, Dain magnified and enhanced the image. One assassin was a woman with red hair and pale skin, wearing skintight black clothes that revealed her feminine curves. The second assassin was a large, muscular man with a bald and scarred head. The third assassin was a tall man with dark hair slicked back over his head. Studying the tall man carefully, Dain could have sworn that he had met him before. However, he had no memory of ever meeting such a person.

The office doors chimed, indicating that Dain had a visitor. "Enter," he called.

The doors slid open, revealing a Gran of about thirty years wearing an officer's uniform. He walked in and smiled. "Father, I wanted to congratulate you."

Dain returned the smile and nodded. "Thank you, Mek. It's good to see you."

Mek Dain strode up to his father and said, "I actually wanted to make sure that you were unharmed. This has been a frightening day for all of us."

Don waved off the comment. "Don't worry. I am perfectly fine. In fact, I am rather excited. I had been thinking of pursuing a political career when I joined the Rebellion, and now I am the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Alliance." With a laugh, he pushed himself to his feet with his cane and walked over to the window. "I have a chance to make history, my son. Opportunities such as these do not come to everyone."

Mek stood next to Don and frowned in concern. "Father, aren't you at all worried about these assassins?"

Don snapped back, "Well, of course I am! I just can't let everyone see it. People want a strong leader, someone who stands firm no matter what. Rest assured, we are going to get to the bottom of this. Unfortunately, we have no leads to follow. The assassins' ship went into hyperspace before it could be intercepted. We've run their faces through the database, and there are no matches. Their ship, well, no one even knows what model it is. Whoever they are, they are clever, I will give them that."

Mek said, "I've heard rumors that the Jedi are behind the assassination." When his father scowled and began to walk away, he followed him. "If they could use the Force and wield lightsabers, they are obviously Jedi."

"Perhaps," replied Don, "although they may be rogue Jedi, in which case the Order is not likely to be behind this."

"Whoever they are, they defeated four of the most powerful Jedi. Either they are much more powerful than any Jedi, or the battle was staged by the Jedi."

"Come now, why would they do that?"

"Maybe they want to start a panic within the government so that they can take over the Alliance. It wouldn't be the first time, you know. In the Old Republic, the Jedi created the Clone Army so they could try to start a war and create a military regime without raising anyone's suspicion. They fought the government's efforts to distance the Jedi from the military. Once the Separatists were on the verge of defeat, they tried to assassinate the Chancellor and take control of the Republic."

"Are you honestly forgetting that Palpatine was a Sith Lord?" asked Don. "He was the one behind the Clone Wars, not the Jedi. He manipulated both sides to achieve his own goals. If you had studied the politics of the time, you would understand that."

"That's a rebel point of view. Whether it was right or not, the Jedi _did_ try to overthrow the Republic to serve their own interests, and they may very well do it again. They know how much you distrust the Jedi, and they, in turn, probably don't trust you, either. This assassination attempt may be the first of a series of incidents that will ultimately lead to a coup by the Jedi."

"Since when do you subscribe to conspiracy theories?"

"Conspiracy theories?" repeated Mek. "If you think this is just a conspiracy theory, explain this: Why didn't the Jedi stop the Yuuzhan Vong from invading? Was it because they were truly powerless? Or did they want the Vong to attack so that the Jedi would have an excuse to start a war? That way, they could launch attacks and use tactics without the New Republic's approval, thus circumventing our authority. That could have been the perfect incentive for them to take over.

"And when Darth Caedus seized control of the Alliance, we were led to believe that Jacen Solo had turned to the dark side. But maybe the whole incident was staged by the Jedi, and Jacen was under their orders so that _they_ could take control. So what if he killed a lot of people, including Jedi? In their eyes, it was probably a small price to pay for total control of the galaxy. What they didn't expect was that we would circumvent Caedus' rule, so they killed him to prevent us from discovering the truth. Don't you see, father? The Jedi are planning to destroy us all!"

"I didn't think I raised you to be so paranoid," commented Don. "You must have gotten it from your mother."

Mek threw his hands in the air. "I don't understand, Father. I thought you didn't trust the Jedi."

Don pointed at Mek with his right index finger. "You know I don't. In fact, I have often thought about everything you just told me. But I have to pretend that I trust them, if I want the support of the people. To be a good politician, you can't afford at base your actions on bias. If I start alienating the Jedi without good reason, people would think I was putting my own interests ahead of the Alliance's. Besides, what do you think would happen if the people of the Alliance discovered that their Chancellor was once a Separatist admiral who betrayed two future Jedi Masters to Darth Vader?"

Mek answered, "At the very least, you would be arrested, I suppose. But Master Skywalker might defend you. After all, if it weren't for you, both he and Master Tano would have been killed during the Liberation of Coruscant."

Don held up a single finger and said, "Precisely. I have to play along and gain the trust of potential allies."

"After what the Jedi did to you, you're just going to 'play along?'"

"Luke Skywalker has earned my respect. I believe he will make decisions to benefit the Alliance. But I still plan to keep a close watch on the Jedi. If they begin to stray out of line, I will make sure that they're dealt with. Mark my words."

* * *

"I think they went overboard with the interrogation," commented Jaina Solo.

Leia Organa-Solo responded, "It wasn't an interrogation; it was a simply questioning."

"Still, the way they were questioning us made it seem like the whole thing was _our_ fault."

Ahsoka Tano surmised, "Everyone's just afraid right now. When these things happen, people look to someone to take the blame. And, it seems, the Jedi are always the prime candidate."

Luke Skywalker navigated his airspeeder through the Coruscant traffic lanes, still mostly empty following the attack at Don Dain's inauguration. After the assassins had escaped, the planet's military police force kept the four Jedi at the crime scene for hours, questioning them thoroughly. Many of the questions asked seemed to imply any faults of the Jedi present. "I agree with Jaina. That was an infringement on one of the founding principles of galactic justice: innocent until proven guilty."

Leia said, "I don't understand how the government we have worked so hard to build is turning against us. Yes, bumps were expected at the beginning, but things have just gotten worse. Corruption, political bias, filibusters – it's as though no one wants anything to get done."

"It would appear as though our child has rebelled against us." Luke smiled at his joke. The others were amused as well.

After a brief silence, Jaina spoke up. "Am I the only one who thought that one of the assassins looked like Aunt Mara?"

Luke shook his head. "I saw it, too." His heart sunk as he remembered the last time he saw his beloved wife, at her funeral following her murder by Darth Caedus. The peaceful expression on her face would haunt him for the rest of his life, along with the knowledge that she had been killed by her own nephew. And now, Luke was stuck with the image of the same face glaring at him from the base end of a blood-red lightsaber blade.

"You're not alone," said Ahsoka. "When I looked into the eyes of the muscular assassin, I could've sworn I was looking at your father."

Luke swung his head around in surprise. "You think that… _thing_ has any resemblance to my father?"

"Look where you're going!" In response to Leia's outburst, Luke redirected his attention forward in time to avoid swerving out of the skylane.

Ahsoka affirmed, "When I looked at him, I saw the eyes of my old master. I don't know how, but they're related. If not by blood, then by something else."

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that Mara has a twin sister that she never told me about?" asked Luke, with a touch of anger in his voice.

"No, not at all. But you can't deny the resemblance is amazing."

Jaina said, counting off with her fingers, "So, a man who reminds Master Tano of Grandpa Anakin, a woman who looks like Aunt Mara; does the third assassin seem familiar to anyone?"

Luke and Leia both shook the heads, but Ahsoka surprised them by answering, "Count Dooku."

"Dooku?" repeated Luke, once again turning around. He quickly turned forward again before Leia could yell at him.

Ahsoka responded, "I never actually met him, but I've seen him on the HoloNet. And the assassin's voice, face, and height match pretty closely, even though he must be fifty years younger."

Luke frowned, deep in thought. "Anakin Skywalker, Mara Jade, and Count Dooku. How could three people who have been long dead try to assassinate Chancellor Dain? And why them in particular? What is so important that they all have in common?"

All four Jedi answered at the same time. "Palpatine."

Luke nodded. "Yes, they all served the Emperor at some point. Perhaps he has something to do with it."

Jaina pointed out, "Palpatine's dead. Could he really be involved in a plot thirty years after his death?"

Leia answered, "He was very smart. He probably set up a whole bunch of plots in case the Jedi ever returned."

"I want to believe that's the answer," said Luke, "but my feelings are telling me that there's more to this mystery than we think. We should discuss this with the rest of the Jedi Council."

Within moments, the magnificent Jedi Temple came into view. Following the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of Coruscant, the old temple had been almost completely destroyed. The new temple had many similarities in shape and layout as the old one, but there were also many differences. While the temple's stone ziggurat had been reconstructed almost identical to the old one, the new stone was smoother, stronger, and added a greenish hue to the previous off-white color. The five spires characteristic of the old temple were shorter and wider, and also had less-steeped slopes, but were no less recognizable. Green transparisteel pyramids enclosed the vast gardens and fountains on the roof of the temple. During the day, sunlight would bounce off of these pyramids and the reflective stone, making the temple glimmer. All in all, the New Jedi Temple was more than a place of strength and size, but also of beauty and serenity.

Luke guided the speeder into the temple's landing bay. As the four Jedi climbed out of the speeder, they were greeted by several friendly faces, members of the Jedi Council among them. Recognized for their achievements and mastery of the Force, Luke and Ahsoka had chosen these beings to help lead the Jedi Order.

Corran Horn stepped forward and shook Luke's hand. A middle-aged man with long, brown hair and a goatee, he was a former Corellian Security officer and pilot in the famous Rogue Squadron before becoming one of the first apprentices in the New Jedi Order. Although he had no telekinetic powers, he was adept in the art of telepathy. In a deep voice, he said, "Masters, I speak for all of us when I say, welcome back."

Luke replied, "Thank you. It's been a long and trying day for us."

"And what about the Sith?" asked Kyp Durron, a tall, dark-haired man. He had been one of the most powerful students at the Jedi Academy, believing himself to be greater than even Luke. For a short time in his youth, Kyp's ego and power drove him to the dark side of the Force, and he went on a killing spree, destroying Imperial targets until he redeemed himself and became one of the first Jedi Masters. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, he separated himself from the Jedi and created his own Starfighter squadron to fight his own vendetta against the invaders. In the eyes of many in the Galactic Alliance, Kyp was a dangerous and unpredictable rogue Jedi.

Luke answered Kyp's question. "We've been trying to figure that out. We have a few ideas, but everything is speculation at this point. We should convene in the council chamber."

"Actually," put in Corran, "I think we should go to the war room. Master Hamner has some things he would like to show us."

Jaina watched as the Jedi Masters all left the hanger together, wishing she could go with them. She wanted, more than anything, to have a more active role in the leadership of the Jedi Order. But, in order for that to happen, she would have to be selected to sit on the Jedi High Council. And before that could happen, she had to be promoted to Jedi Master. Hopefully, that wonderful day was close at hand.

* * *

The Jedi Temple War Room was a semicircular room set up like an amphitheater. A large holoprojector in the middle of the room was displaying pictures and videos of the inauguration. Kenth Hamner, an older man who formerly served in the New Republic Military, directed the presentation as the other members of the Jedi Council watched. He paused the slideshow on an image of Luke, Ahsoka, Leia, and Jaina lying in a tangled heap as the three assassins held them at saberpoint.

Saba Sebatyne, a reptilian Barabel hissed and commented, "This one thinks this iz not a good picture of you."

Octa Ramis, a tall woman in her forties, glared at Saba. "I do not think this is an appropriate time for humor, Master Sebatyne. This is a serious situation." Octa was normally a quiet and sensitive woman, but at times when the Jedi Order was at risk, she became easily agitated.

While Luke was not in the mood for Saba's signature humor, he had to give her credit for attempting to lighten the situation. She was a powerful Jedi and always eager to "hunt" her enemies. Neither could he deny that Octa could benefit from loosening up every once in a while. Even though she preferred to distance herself from others, Octa was a fierce fighter and would gladly offer any help she could for the safety of her fellow Jedi.

Kenth explained, "As you can probably guess, this particular image is recurring everywhere. For many people, it represents a single idea; the Jedi are incapable of stopping the assassins and are subsequently unworthy to protect the Alliance."

To Luke's immediate left, Kyle Katarn, a tall man with brown hair and a beard, slammed his palm on the seat next to him. "I can't believe this. You'd think they learned to trust us after we beat the Vong." Underneath his calm and quiet demeanor, Kyle had always been wary of the dark side and was driven by a suppressed but constant fear of failure. Luke had come to anticipate Kyle voicing his opinions, often before anyone else could give theirs.

Leia, displaying her political side, calmly answered, "Some people trust us, but many blame us for the majority of their problems. It's a common coping mechanism. You fear that which you don't understand, and the Jedi are probably the most misunderstood out of everyone in the galaxy."

Kenth shook his head. "I'm afraid it's much deeper than that. Watch." He pressed a few buttons on the holoprojector and a video began to play.

A Sullustan newscaster said, "While today's attack yielded no fatalities and only minor injuries, a state of panic has gripped Coruscant. One woman we talked to, as she was escorting her children onto an interplanetary transport, said she would not lose any more family members to evil Jedi."

Kenth played another video, in which a Rodian interviewee said, "People say these are Jedi-gone-rogue, but I think that's bantha fodder. This is obviously a plot by the Jedi to take over the galaxy. For too long, they've been trotting around trying to build support. Now that they've tricked the entire galaxy into trusting them, they plan to strike."

The interviewer asked, "So the Jedi want to take over without making it appear obvious?"

The Rodian answered, "Of course! They take us all for fools! These assassins were assigned by the Jedi to attempt to kill Chancellor Dain, and then fight the Jedi present to make them look innocent. Those masters intentionally let themselves be beaten to give the impression that there's a grave threat and that we should support any radical decision they make in favor of eliminating it."

"So their next play is to distract us all by creating a panic?"

"Mark my words; the Jedi will soon begin making secret requests of the Senate in favor of 'security.' Then, they will build political power until they're ready to strike. The galaxy will be run by a new Empire – a Jedi Empire!"

The next video Kenth showed was an official statement by Don Dain. He said, "It is no secret that I have harbored misgivings towards the Jedi, and I firmly believe in limiting their power. As long as I hold office, I will maintain the balance of power within the entire government. We will have peace with the Jedi. However, we will be watching them closely, keeping them in constant check. I am prepared to handle them in any way I feel necessary."

The slideshow ended, leaving the Jedi Masters to silently contemplate what they had seen. For Luke, it was frustrating that some people would so adamantly believe in a Jedi conspiracy. He had grown accustomed to mistrust over the years. But what bothered him the most was Dain. The chancellor may have come to terms with his grudge against Luke and Ahsoka, but he was still the man who had betrayed them. Luke's heart told him that Dain wouldn't hesitate to resort to violence.

Finally, Corran spoke. "I know there may be no point in asking, but _are_ the assassins Jedi?"

Luke shook his head. "No, they are not members of the Jedi Order."

"But you do recognize them?" asked Kyle.

Luke, Leia, and Ahsoka looked at each other uneasily, unsure of what to say. Ultimately, it was Ahsoka who answered. "They resembled three people who served Emperor Palpatine at different times. Possibly clones created by him. One of them looked like Count Dooku, another – well, he didn't look natural, but he had the eyes of Anakin Skywalker. The third one resembled… Mara."

At the mention of their former comrade's name, several of the masters appeared alarmed. Mara had been as much a friend to each of them as she was to Luke. They were all saddened by her loss, and they shared the pain that struck their Grand Master.

Sensing how uncomfortable everyone was with the subject, Ahsoka changed it. "We'll have to tread very carefully. Until we can convince people that we're not the villains, they will look for any excuse to fight us."

"The question is," pointed out Kyle, "how do we convince them?"

Kyp answered, "We have to catch these assassins and use them to testify."

"How?" asked Leia. "How do we catch three Sith?"

"I don't know," answered Luke. "But we need to be ready when they strike again."

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A Star Destroyer glided through deep space on a patrol mission. Unlike its former Imperial counterparts, this class of ships was not used for destruction. Its weapons were limited and slightly downgraded to make room for improvements in speed, maneuverability, sensor range, power output, and capacity for officers and transport craft. The Alliance Star Destroyers were designed for survey, patrol, transportation, and command. This ship in particular, the _Reliant_, was patrolling the Mid Rim for possible disturbances. The ship was commanded by Admiral Mo'ari.

A middle-aged space veteran, Mo'ari was fiercely loyal to the Jedi. He believed in peace rather than conflict, and joined the Alliance Fleet so that he could explore the galaxy. He stood on the bridge of the _Reliant_, tall and dashing in his white uniform, watching as his officers performed their various duties. He often regretted that these patrol missions were often uneventful, but he preferred it to commanding a space battle. On this particular round, he was eager to test the new scanning systems that had recently been installed.

Mo'ari addressed the officer at the sensor station. "Lieutenant, activate the new sensors and prepare to collect information about this area."

The officer nodded his head in affirmation. "Yes, sir." He pressed buttons on his console and read the computer output. "Everything appears to be working. I'm not detecting any anomalies. Wait, here's something. I'm scanning a single life-form. Very faint."

Mo'ari asked, "Where does the signal originate?"

The officer frowned at the computer data. "Sir, it's coming from… the Dead Planet."

"The Dead Planet?" repeated Mo'ari. "But it's incapable of supporting life. There must be something wrong with the sensors."

"Sir, they're brand new. There shouldn't be anything wrong with them."

"Run a diagnostic, just in case."

The officer complied. "No sir, our equipment is fine. There really is something down there."

Mo'ari thought about it. The Dead Planet was named for being unable to support life. Actually, the Dying Planet would have been a more accurate name. It was a small body that had been ejected from its star system hundreds of years ago. Its atmosphere was breathable, but contained gasses that would damage a person's lungs due to long-term exposure. The entire world was pitch-dark and freezing cold due to failing tectonic activity. The likelihood that anyone could survive for more than two or three hours was disturbingly low. And yet, if there was a life-form on the planet, it could open up numerous scientific possibilities. It was worth a look.

Mo'ari announced, "I will lead a team down to the Dead Planet to investigate. Adjust course and maintain orbit over the planet."

* * *

A few hours later, the acting captain of the _Reliant_ announced that they had reached the Dead Planet, and Admiral Mo'ari and his assembled strike team were in a _Lambda_-class shuttle, ready to transport to the planet. Mo'ari sat in the command cockpit next to the pilot. Once they had received the all-clear signal from the flight controller, the pilot began the takeoff sequence. The shuttle rose off of the shining black floor and gently maneuvered out of the hanger. Once they had left the ship, the Dead Planet was clearly visible.

At first glance, one wouldn't even be able to see the planet. Its surface was completely black, almost as black as the space surrounding it. The only way to know that it was there was by the thin, red outline that represented its atmosphere – or, rather, what was left of it. The planet received a small amount of sunlight from a star whose outer orbit the planet barely hung to. But without a sun to sustain it, the Dead Planet's atmosphere was being slowly stripped away. Looking at the planet, Mo'ari was still uncertain as to whether or not something was still alive down there. But he was an explorer, and it was his moral obligation to investigate anything anomalous.

The captain of the _Reliant_ relayed the coordinates of the life-form to the shuttle's sensors. The pilot, in turn, flew the shuttle to the coordinates. Consulting her sensors, the navigator said, "We've pinpointed the coordinates of the life-form. There is no visual confirmation yet, but we're reading what appears to be the wreckage of a ship."

Mo'ari ordered, "Activate the forward floodlights and landing lights. Let's see what's down there."

The pilot complied, and within seconds the ground below the shuttle was illuminated. As the navigator thought, they were flying above the wreckage of a ship. The wreck's skeletal infrastructure was mostly intact, but slabs of metal, ranging in all sizes, were strewn about the area, sometimes half-buried in the thick, black rock that comprised the surface.

The pilot surmised, "Perhaps the ship crashed recently and there's still one survivor."

"I doubt it," negated Mo'ari. "It doesn't look like this was a recent crash. Set down nearby. We'll approach on foot." He turned around to address the stormtroopers and officers sitting in the main compartment. "Load up all of your equipment and be ready to move out immediately. We'll have less than two hours before the air begins to affect us."

The pilot gently set the shuttle down, as ordered, and lowered the boarding ramp. Quickly, Mo'ari and his team filed out of the shuttle and began to examine the wreck using whatever tools were assigned to them. Mo'ari lingered a bit to accustom himself to the planet's gravity, which was half as much as what was standard. As he walked, he rose a bit higher with each step and took a bit longer to place each foot firmly on the ground.

The shipwreck was about 15 meters tall by 50 meters long by 25 meters wide. Upon examination, Mo'ari noticed that the metal skeleton had been completely smoothed down by erosion, which was odd, because there was barely any wind on the Dead Planet to carry what little amount of rock had broken off of the crust. An officer scanned the metal with a device and reported, "Judging by the rate of decay, I'd say this wreck is fifty years old, at least. You were right, admiral. This did not happen recently."

Given this new information, Mo'ari began to form a new hypothesis in his mind. Perhaps whoever was here had come to study the shipwreck when some kind of accident happened that seriously injured him. That would explain why his life signs were so weak. But Mo'ari still did not know why someone would be interested in the wreck. There was only one way to find out. "Bring medical supplies and flashlights and follow me." The group, led by Mo'ari, climbed through a hole in the ship's hull and went inside.

The group proceeded cautiously, careful not to touch anything for fear of causing the ship to collapse on top of them. The interior was pitch dark, illuminated only by the group's handheld lights. Dust and metal shavings floated in the air, suspended by the planet's medium gravity. The ship's design was like nothing Mo'ari had ever seen. He wondered who had owned this ship. He realized that it could be considered a relic of a bygone era, and therefore worthy of study.

Suddenly, a stormtrooper yelled in alarm. Reacting quickly, everyone else whirled around and pointed their flashlights at the trooper. Thankfully, he was unharmed. "Sorry. I thought it was a skeleton, but it's just a droid." He shone his light on the droid leaning against the wall, allowing everyone to see it. It did resemble a skeleton, albeit an extremely dirty one, and could have been mistaken for one at first glance. No one had seen that particular droid model before, but Mo'ari had read reports from the Clone Wars.

"It's a Trade Federation battle droid," he observed. "I think this may have been a Separatist ship, probably damaged in a battle." As he looked around, he saw more battle droid bodies scattered throughout the ship. He ordered, "Collect samples and have them brought back to the shuttle. Perhaps, through study, we can learn more about this era."

On his command, the other members of the team split up in exploration of different areas of the ship. Mo'ari observed as everyone performed their specific duties, collecting as much data on the shipwreck as they could. He admired their efficiency, as always. He had a good crew. He knew that they would complete their mission. But doubt continued to gnaw at him. The mysterious life-form readings had yet to be explained. Perhaps the sensors on the _Reliant_ had been incorrectly calibrated. They must have been picking up something else which had been mistaken for a life-form. But what had they picked up?

A pair of stormtroopers hurried up to Mo'ari from an adjoining chamber. One of them reported, "Admiral, there's someone in there. He appears to be dead."

Mo'ari's heart skipped a beat. "A person? Where?"

"This way." The troopers led Mo'ari toward an alcove in the next chamber. They slowed to a halt and pointed their flashlights. Mo'ari was captivated by what he saw.

A human male lay motionless on the floor. But he was unlike anything Mo'ari had ever seen. He was very old, as indicated by his lack of hair and deeply wrinkled skin. His eyelids were open, but he had no irises, indicating that he might have been blind. Parts of his face appeared smooth and loose, suggesting it had been melted. His legs were missing – cut off just above the knees. And, despite being covered in dirt, it was apparent that he was wearing a beige tunic and shorts. Only one group of people were well-known for wearing such clothing.

"A Jedi?" asked Mo'ari.

"It appears so, sir," answered the second stormtrooper. "But he's dead."

A medical officer examined the body using a scanner and said, "Not according to my readings. This man is alive, but in some kind of a coma. I recommend we get him back to the medical bay aboard the cruiser."

Mo'ari nodded in approval. "Get him on a medical capsule, immediately. Tell everyone to finish whatever their doing and return to the shuttle. We're leaving."

* * *

After returning to the _Reliant_, the mysterious man was taken to the medical bay. The 2-1B medical droid immediately ran every necessary test and procedure on the patient. Admiral Mo'ari returned to the bridge for status reports and to give new orders. Once he had completed his business, he went to the medical bay to check on the patient himself. His mind was filled with more questions than he had before discovering the man.

Who was the man? Why was he in the wreckage of a Separatist ship? What happened to him? How did he survive? How long had he been on the Dead Planet? And, most confusing of all, what was his condition? These were all questions that Mo'ari hoped would be answered by the medical droid.

When he arrived, he saw the man lying on a table, still unconscious, with dozens of wires sticking out of his body and leading to several machines. The medical droids and human staff alike were hard at work, collecting and analyzing data using their various tools. Mo'ari approached the senior medical officer, an alien female. He asked, "What have you found out?"

The doctor reported, "We have analyzed the patient's DNA, and we have found no match in any of our records. Also, we cannot pinpoint his exact condition. Aside from multiple fractures, lacerations, and burns, he appears to be in a coma, although scans show minimal brain activity, breathing, and circulation. Based on the decay of his brain cells, we estimate him to be approximately 100 standard years old. We cannot explain how, but his vital systems have been keeping him alive, despite degeneration, for almost 60 years."

Mo'ari's eyes widened in surprise. "Sixty years? You mean he's spent the past half-century in a coma?"

"Like I said," replied the doctor, "we don't know whether it can be classified as a coma. As far as we know, this case is unprecedented. I think we should send him to the Grand Medical Facility on Coruscant. They are much better equipped than are, and they would surely want to study him."

Mo'ari glanced at the patient's clothes and asked, "Do you think he's a Jedi?"

The doctor shrugged. "It's possible, but he'd have to have been from the old Jedi Order."

"A Jedi survivor," repeated Mo'ari in astonishment. It was known that a handful of Jedi survived the Great Jedi Purge at the end of the Clone Wars – Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Ahsoka Tano to name a few – but at this point in time, it was believed that any other Jedi survivors were dead or missing. To find a survivor in this condition would be big news to the galaxy. Mo'ari suggested, "Perhaps it would be better to send him to the Jedi Temple first. Grand Master Skywalker should certainly have a say in this man's treatment. Besides, Master Cilghal is a well-known healer."

The doctor nodded. "Very well. I will prepare the patient for transport to the Jedi Temple. I suggest you contact Master Skywalker and warn him of what is coming."

"My thoughts exactly," agreed the admiral. "We may have on our hands the greatest mystery of the century. Proceed."

Mo'ari turned on his heel and hurriedly left the room. He went straight to his private quarters where he was certain no one would be able to listen in on his call. He sat at his desk and activated the built-in holotransmitter. He typed in the frequency connected to Luke Skywalker's quarters.

* * *

In his personal quarters in the Jedi Temple, Luke Skywalker sat, meditating. After the attack at Chancellor Dain's inauguration, many questions had raised themselves, offering no answers. The three Sith, if that was what they were, had not been seen since then. The Jedi could sense fear and mistrust escalating all over Coruscant. If these would-be assassins were not caught soon, Luke feared that the Jedi would be in danger of an attack by the military. Dain wouldn't go that far; Luke knew him well enough for that. Then again, he was the most unpredictable being Luke had ever met.

Luke's meditation was interrupted when his personal holotransmitter began to chime, indicating that someone was contacting him. He stood up and walked over to the transmitter and answered the call. A transparent, blue projection of Admiral Mo'ari appeared.

Luke stood with his hands behind his back and nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Admiral, what can I do for you?"

Mo'ari cleared his throat and bowed. "Master Skywalker, I have something you may be very interested in."

"I'm listening."

Mo'ari began to recount his tale. "We were on a patrol mission when our new sensors picked up a single, faint, life-form reading coming from the Dead Planet. Naturally, we decided to investigate. On the surface of the planet was the wreckage of a Separatist ship."

Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "A Separatist shipwreck? You believe it is from the Clone Wars?"

"Yes, it was heavily worn down, but it is definitely from that time period. But that's not even half of it. Inside, we found a man. He was in terrible condition, and he's in some type of coma, but we believe that he's a Jedi."

Luke diverted his gaze downward as he considered this information. He didn't know of any Jedi who had been stationed anywhere near the Dead Planet. What was he doing there, and how was he injured? On top of that, how could he be alive? After two hours of exposure, the gas in the dwindling atmosphere would have caused enough lung damage to suffocate the man to death. A moment later, Luke said, "Describe this man."

"He's old; the medical officer estimates he's at least a hundred years old. His irises are missing, so are both of his legs, and his face is somewhat melted."

Luke frowned as he searched his memory for any Jedi who matched the admiral's description. Someone with such obvious features wouldn't be easy to forget. But Luke shook his head. "I'm not familiar with any Jedi of that description."

Mo'ari added, "The doctor also deduced that he's been in his coma for over sixty years, which would be about the same time that the ship crashed."

Luke suddenly straightened up. "You believe he's a Jedi from the Old Republic?"

"That's what we think. We were going to send him to the Grand Medical Facility on Coruscant, but I decided to ask you first."

Luke asked, "Can you have him transported to the Jedi Temple? I will have to convene the Jedi Council for this. Master Cilghal and I will study him with the Force and find more information."

Mo'ari nodded. "Yes, Master. A medical shuttle will be departing as soon as the patient is moved."

"Thank you, Admiral. Report back if there are any problems." With that, Luke pressed a button to cut off the transmission. Mo'ari's hologram winked out. Without hesitation, Luke punched in another hologram frequency, this time to contact Jedi Master Cilghal, the temple's chief healer and medical expert.

A few seconds later, the aquatic Mon Calamari female with smooth orange skin, bulbous yellow eyes, and webbed hands and feet, answered Luke's call. In a gravelly and exaggerated voice, she asked, "Master Skywalker, what can I do for you?"

Luke answered, "I am letting you know that you will be receiving a very special patient. Admiral Mo'ari has just informed me that he has found a man whom he believes to be a Jedi survivor."

Cilghal's already bulbous eyes widened in surprise. "A Jedi survivor? Now that is indeed special. What is his condition?"

"He was found in the wreckage of a Separatist ship. Mo'ari says that he is in some kind of coma, among other things, but the medical staff aboard the _Reliant_ haven't been able to pinpoint a cause. A shuttle will be delivering the patient soon."

Cilghal bowed and said, "I will prepare the medical bay immediately. Rest assured, Master Skywalker, I will treat this man with utmost care."

Luke smiled. "I would expect nothing less. Let me know when the shuttle is due to arrive."

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Night had fallen on Coruscant, but the city-planet was anything but dark. As the sun went down, the lights came up, illuminating the skyscrapers with specks of color ranging the entire visible spectrum. Hundreds of airspeeders and taxis continued to glide through the air traffic lanes in between the buildings. Luke enjoyed watching the nighttime city through the large transparisteel windows in his quarters. The beauty of the scene made the perfect backdrop for meditation.

But there would be no rest for the Jedi Grand Master tonight. He realized this when Master Cilghal contacted him on his holotransmitter. "Master Skywalker, the shuttle has arrived with the patient. They are landing in the medical transport bay."

"I'm on my way," acknowledged Luke. He ended the transmission and proceeded to the Halls of Healing.

* * *

"Master Tano, I am sorry to disturb you at this late hour."

Ahsoka responded to her holotransmitter, "How can I help you, Master Cilghal?"

Cilghal's hologram explained, "I have just received a very interesting patient. Admiral Mo'ari has found what he believes to be a Jedi survivor on the Dead Planet."

Ahsoka gasped audibly. A Jedi survivor? For the past sixty years, she thought she was the only Jedi left. Now, there was a possibility that someone she once knew was alive.

Desperate for answers, Ahsoka asked Cilghal, "Do you know who he is? What's wrong with him?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Would you please come to the Halls of Healing and possibly identify the patient."

Without a second thought, Ahsoka said, "I'll be right there." She ended the call and hurried out of her room, her mind swimming in both anticipation and anxiety. As exciting as it might be to see an old friend again, it could also be nerve-racking. What if he did not recognize her? What if it was someone whom she did not want to recognize, or be recognized by? What if he died right there in the Halls of Healing, and Ahsoka was forced to watch as another fellow Jedi was killed? This meeting could go in any direction. But she knew it was necessary to confront her past.

* * *

Like most areas of the Jedi Temple, the medical center was designed to be a peaceful environment to facilitate meditation. Nevertheless, the Halls of Healing were well-equipped with all of the best medical equipment available. And with Master Cilghal, the order's most proficient healer, and her unique knowledge of biology, medicine, and Force healing techniques, one would be hard-pressed to find a better treatment center.

When Luke arrived, he found Cilghal and her young apprentice, a meter-tall rat-like Chadra-Fan named Tekli, in one of the treatment wards. It was at this moment that Luke first laid eyes on the mysterious Jedi survivor. His first impression: This man looked like a corpse. Both of his legs were amputated just above the knees, his heavily wrinkled skin was melted, and his blank, white eyes stared at the ceiling. A blanket covered his lower torso and his torn and dirty clothes were laid out on an adjoining table for chemical analysis. Wires from several machines ran into various parts of his body, measuring all of his vital functions.

Luke asked, "What have you found out?"

Cilghal looked up from her datapad and turned to face Luke. She responded with two words. "Twenty years."

Luke was confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Twenty years," repeated Cilghal. "That's how long I've been working in medicine. I have seen things no one else has seen. I've operated without needing a scalpel. I've performed interspecies organ transplants. I once delivered a set of Rodian triplets joined by the same body part."

Luke nodded. He had heard that story. "I never did find out, which body part were they joined by?"

"I'd rather not say," answered Cilghal. "Let's just say, two of them will have trouble having children. But my point is, I thought I've seen everything there is to see, but now I realize that I was wrong. This man baffles me. He has numerous fractures, lacerations, and burns, probably caused when the ship crashed. But that's only the tip of the asteroid." She gestured at the vital signs monitor. "Look at this. Heart rate, blood pressure, breathing, brain activity – everything at a bare minimum, impossible to detect without sophisticated equipment."

"So he's in a coma?" asked Luke.

Cilghal rotated her body back and forth, the Mon Calamari equivalent to shaking her head. "Not exactly. In a coma, the patient has brain activity, but they can't maintain their vital systems on their own. Somehow, this man has been unconscious, but able to breathe and circulate blood on his own. I'd say this is closer to a vegetative state, in which a person can function, but is not aware of anything. But in those cases, their vital functions are mostly normal, unlike in this man. In simple terms, there is no accurate diagnosis for this man's condition.

"So, to recap, this man has spent sixty years on an uninhabitable planet, with multiple injuries, without food or water, unconscious, yet barely maintaining his own vital systems. We're doing everything we can for his injuries, as well as facilitating his functions, but there's little more we can do for his mental state."

Luke nodded, affirming his understanding. "I'm sure you'll do everything you can. In the meantime, let's see if we can figure out who he is, and how he got here."

"Perhaps I can help." Luke and Cilghal turned toward the entrance to the ward to face the source of the new voice. It was Ahsoka. She continued, "Master Cilghal explained the situation to me, and I came to see if I can identify the patient."

Luke smiled and gestured, "By all means. I'm sure we could all use some definite information right about now."

Ahsoka stepped into the room and stood next to the examination table. After a few seconds of studying the patient, she gasped in alarm. She did indeed recognize him – as someone she had hoped never to see again. "Oh, no. It can't be _him_!"

Luke mirrored Ahsoka's expression. "What is it? You know him?"

Ahsoka stepped away from the man, almost as though she were afraid that he might jump up and attack her. "Yes, I know him. His name is Demood Elppirc. He used to be a Jedi Master, until he betrayed the Republic."

"He's a traitor?" repeated Luke. "Why? What did he do?"

Ahsoka explained, "He bombed the Republic prison toward the end of the Clone Wars, out of defiance for what the Jedi had become. He was arrested and imprisoned. But, later, Separatist agents came and kidnapped him. We tracked them to a Separatist battlecruiser, but it was destroyed before we could recover Master Elppirc. It was assumed that he had been killed in the explosion."

Cilghal pointed out, "He was found in the wreckage of a Separatist ship on the Dead Planet. Is it possible that the ship you spoke of crash-landed there?"

Ahsoka put a hand to her chin as she thought. "I suppose. The battle was near that system. It's possible that when the cruiser exploded, part of it drifted through space and was caught in the planet's gravity. It's quite a coincidence that Master Elppirc happened to be on that particular section."

"Coincidence," asked Luke, "or the will of the Force? Perhaps the Force made him crash onto that planet and made him this way, so that he could be recovered by us. He might possess valuable information."

"You wish to revive him?" asked Cilghal.

"Can it be done?"

Cilghal spoke hesitantly as she thought about it. "Well, uh, given the circumstances, we may be able to… stimulate his brain with a neural shock. But, we don't know how he will respond. The attempt may very well kill him."

To Luke's surprise, Ahsoka said, "Perhaps that would be for the best. He already holds the Jedi Order in contempt for their role in the Clone Wars. I fear that he will refuse to tell us anything. Besides, he may react violently if we tell him that he's been missing for sixty years and that his fears about the Jedi Order and the Republic came true. He's already an arsonist; he could still be dangerous."

"She may be right," agreed Cilghal. "And a neural shock, if not administered precisely, could alter his brain chemistry, making him more dangerous. But, the choice is yours, Master Skywalker. Besides, he needs further recovery before we can administer the shock, which gives you time to make your decision."

Luke nodded. He couldn't deny that Master Elppirc may be dangerous. Even though he was in poor health, there was no telling how strong he would be with the Force. He could crush the entire medical ward and everyone in it. Even though the chances of him causing irreparable damage were slim, Ahsoka still believed it was an unnecessary risk.

Luke, however, thought it was worth a try. "I think we should do it. Let me know as soon as you're ready." Luke left the ward and returned to his quarters, thoughts circling around in his mind. He could tell that something big was happening. Whether it would be good or bad, only time could tell.

* * *

After waiting anxiously for nearly a full day, Luke and Ahsoka were summoned to the Halls of Healing. They found Cilghal and Tekli already tending to Master Elppirc. He still lay on the operating table, apparently lifeless and hooked to several machines. Looking at this man, Luke wondered if he had made the right choice. Elppirc appeared harmless, but Luke had learned that looks could be deceiving. If something went wrong, there was no telling what kind of damage Elppirc could inflict.

Luke turned to face Cilghal and asked, "Are you ready?"

Cilghal replied, "Everything has been prepared. We even have guards waiting outside in case something goes wrong. If we're going to do this, now would be a good time."

Luke nodded. "Very well. You may proceed."

Tekli stood next to one of the machines, which had wires running into Elppirc's brain. She explained, "We have hooked the stimulator to all of the major parts of his brain. I've made sure that the connections are precise. If they're off by a tenth of a millimeter, this won't work."

Cilghal added, "And if they're off by more than a millimeter, we could cause irreparable brain damage. Tekli, on my mark, administer a level-one shock. If that doesn't work, we'll increase the voltage." She looked at Luke and Ahsoka and said, "I suggest you stand back." The two Jedi Masters complied and held their breath, anxious to get the procedure over with. Cilghal looked back at Tekli and ordered, "Level one, now."

Luke held his breath as Tekli pressed a button on the machine's control panel. Elppirc flinched, but he did not awaken. After waiting for a few seconds Cilghal said, "Increase by 500 volts. Fire." Tekli increased the machine's power and pressed the button again. This time, Elppirc's torso shot upward and he drew in a large breath. Startled, the other Jedi jumped and instinctively moved their hands towards their lightsabers. Demood Elppirc was awake.

Elppirc lay back down and continued to breathe heavily. "What? Where am I? What's happening? Wait, why can't I see? I'm blind! I'M BLIND!" The Jedi let out a blood-curdling, anguished scream.

Tekli looked at the computer screen next to the table and observed the medical readings. "All his vital systems just went up, but his brain activity is too high."

Elppirc suddenly stopped screaming and jerked his head left and right, trying to see who had spoken. "Who are you? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" He rolled back and forth on the table, screaming all the while. Cilghal tried to hold him down, but he reacted even more violently. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! Aah! Aah! AAAAAAAAH!"

Luke reached out with the Force and tried to calm Elppirc's mind. "Rest, Master Elppirc. You're safe. We're Jedi, like you."

Elppirc clasped his hands against either side of his head and yelled, "Get out of my head! Get out! Out! Leave me alone!" As suddenly as he had started yelling, he stopped and growled softly. "Oh, you Jedi fools! You thought I was poisoning your youth, so you tried to silence me. You did this to me! Murderers! Torturers! Traitors!" His voice gradually grew louder and higher. "Well, do whatever your black hearts want! Just wait! You'll lose the Clone War, and you'll be begging me for forgiveness! You're all fools! Yoda! Windu! Kenobi! All of you!"

That statement was like a cold dagger to Ahsoka's heart. Elppirc did warn the Jedi against fighting in the Clone Wars, and he had turned out to be right. And everyone she had known had paid the price. Luke looked at her, partly to see her reaction to Elppirc's accusations, but also to silently question whether they should tell him the truth. Ahsoka responded with a serious glare and a subtle nod.

Luke then leaned into Cilghal's ear and whispered, "Do you think it will be safe if we tell him the truth? I don't think we'll be able to get anywhere with him unless we do."

Cilghal answered, "If that's what you think, I don't see that we have any other option. But be gentle with him. His reaction could still be dangerous."

Luke nodded to affirm his understanding and addressed Elppirc. "Actually, Master, the Clone War ended almost sixty years ago. The Sith seized control of the Republic and killed the Jedi. We are from a new Jedi Order that was founded thirty-five years ago."

Elppirc stopped screaming and was silent for a few seconds, his mouth hanging open in shock. Suddenly, he laughed so loud and hard that the others in the room jumped in surprise. "HAA HAHAHAHAA HAA! I knew it! I knew it! I warned them, yes, I did. But they wouldn't listen, oh no no no. When the Sith returned, I said, 'It's time to use the orb.' And they said, 'Ah, no, we don't need an orb. We're _superior_ beings.'" Elppirc laughed hysterically. The other Jedi looked at each other in confusion. It seemed as though Elppirc was constantly changing moods effortlessly. The madman continued, "And I said, 'Yes, we do need the orb.' And they said, 'No, we don't.' And I said, 'Yes, we do.' And they said, 'No, we don't.' And I said, 'Yes,' and they said, 'No,' and I said, 'Yes,' and they said, 'No,' and I said, 'Yes,' and… they… said…" Elppirc trailed off as his eyes shut and he stopped moving.

"What's happening?" Luke asked.

Cilghal studied the monitors and said, "His vital functions are stable, but he's slipping back into his coma. The neural shock only lasted a short time."

"Can you revive him?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid it will require a stronger shock. If we attempt to wake him too many times, he will stop responding altogether. I wouldn't recommend it unless it is absolutely necessary. Now, if you will excuse me, I have paperwork to do. Tekli, keep monitoring the patient. Let me know if there are any changes."

Tekli bowed. "Yes, Master." Clighal left the ward and returned to her office. Luke and Ahsoka turned the other way, heading for the exit leading to the rest of the temple.

As they walked, Luke was in deep thought, processing all that he had heard from Elppirc, which was basically nothing. "I wish there was some way to keep him alive."

Ahsoka said, "Maybe he is better off dead. It may be more humane to kill him now and end his suffering."

Luke was surprised to hear Ahsoka say something like that. She had always been strongly opposed to taking the lives of others. "Is that what you really think? Or are you just saying that because you think he's still dangerous?"

Ahsoka stopped walking and answered, "Maybe I am. He bombed a prison. Hundreds of criminals were set free, and people were killed. He feels no guilt, no remorse, no regret – he thinks that what he did was perfectly justified."

Luke stopped walking as well and turned around to face her. "We've dealt with those kinds of cases so many times that we've lost count. You've never once suggested execution. In fact, you opposed it. Why has that changed now?"

At first, Ahsoka didn't answer. But after thinking about it, she said, "It's different in so many ways. This isn't some common criminal; this is a Jedi with a severe mental illness. Do you realize what kind of message that sends? After the bombing, people blamed the Jedi. We tried to prove that we wouldn't abandon our principles and intentionally hurt innocent people. When Elppirc was arrested, we were proven wrong. Public support towards the Jedi dropped, and we were viewed as enemies of the Republic."

Ahsoka leaned over the railing to look at the hundreds of Jedi walking through the temple, going about their daily lives, as though nothing was wrong. "We're already in a delicate position within the Alliance. What do you think will happen if the Senate finds out about Elppirc? What will Dain do? I'm just not willing to take that risk. Are you?"

Now it was Luke's turn to think hard. Was he really willing to risk everything just so he could satisfy his curiosity? "I've made difficult choices my entire life. They turn out to be right as often as they are wrong. But there were many choices that had mixed outcomes. To this day, I still don't know whether they were right or wrong. We simply have to trust the Force. Right now, my instincts are telling me that Master Elppirc holds valuable information. If we let him die, we'll never know what it is, and we may have lost an opportunity to make a difference."

Ahsoka sighed. "You may be right, but, from what we've heard, he doesn't have any information. He told us nothing useful."

Luke frowned. "Not necessarily. He said that when the Sith returned, he urged the Jedi to use an orb. What is this orb?"

Ahsoka began to pace, deep in thought. After a minute of thinking, she said, almost hesitantly, "When I was a Youngling, we heard a story about Sith Orbs. Supposedly, they're some kind of relic made entirely out of Dark Force energy that gives their users ultimate power. They were created by the ancient Sith, and destroyed with them. According to legend, when the orbs were destroyed, they all formed into one super-orb that contained the combined Force energy of them all. It was hidden by the Jedi so that no one would be tempted to use it."

"Why not just destroy it?" asked Luke.

"The Council planned to use it if the Sith ever returned. That's why it was hidden, and only two Jedi at a time knew where it was. But no one knew who they were unless they came forward. When one of the "secret keepers," as they were so called, died, the other would tell the secret to another Jedi. And it continued that way for hundreds of years. But like I said, it's only a legend. Even if it were true, both secret keepers were probably killed when the Empire took over. The orb would be lost forever."

Luke pondered Ahsoka's story. Could such a relic exist? Could there be an object made of Dark Force energy? Could it give a person ultimate power? "Let's say, theoretically, that this Sith Orb did exist. Maybe one of the secret keepers survived the Jedi Purge and passed on its location before he died. Or… maybe he's still alive."

Ahsoka realized what Luke was implying. "You think Master Elppirc knows where it is?"

"I know it's unlikely, and there's no proof, but maybe we should at least consider it."

"Well, let's say you're right, and he gives us the location of the orb. What would we do with that information?"

"We would have to tell the Jedi Council, and decide together on what's best."

Ahsoka stared forlornly over the balcony. "I just hope we make the right choice. If we don't, I may be forced to watch a second Jedi Order be destroyed."

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Luke Skwalker and Ahsoka Tano returned to the Halls of Healing, where Cilghal was waiting with Elppirc's unconscious form. "Like I said yesterday," she explained, "the more we try to revive him, the less likely he will be to respond. That being said, try to get everything you need out of him before the shock wears off." She pressed the button to send a neural shock to his brain. As expected, he did not react to the settings from the previous day. So Cilghal increased the voltage, this time getting results.

Whereas on the previous day, Elppirc shot up and screamed, today his eyes simply snapped open and he breathed heavily. And then he spoke. "No. You liar! You betrayed me! How could you?" The elderly Jedi began to cry and thrash about in his restraints. "I thought you cared, and now I see that you are just like everyone else on this planet!"

Luke looked up at Ahsoka, sending her a mental question through the Force. She shrugged and shook her head, indicating that she didn't know what the man was talking about. He must have been reliving a memory – and a painful one, at that.

Not wasting any more time, Luke asked, "Master Elppirc, if you can hear me, please, say so."

Elppirc suddenly stopped thrashing and panting, and laughed. "Well, if it isn't Jedi two-point-oh! Have you come begging for my forgiveness? If so, then you're going to be here the rest of your miserable life!" He laughed even louder and harder, and would have rolled off of the operating table had he not been restrained.

Luke ignored Elppirc's animosity and asked, "What do you know about the Sith Orb?"

"Oh! So _now_ you want it! _Now_ you're going to listen to me! _Now_ you're going to admit I was right! Say it! I was right! I was right!"

"Answer the question."

"I was right! I was right!"

"You were right!" snapped Luke, beginning to lose patience. "Now, tell me what you know about the Sith Orb."

Elppirc lowered his voice and said in a mockingly eerie voice, "It's the creator of armies, the destroyer of death, the father of cities, the son of sins. Born of the fire, feeding the fire, fighting the fire, asleep in the fire. The fires of Hell, deep, deep, deep beneath the ground, high, high, high, above the ground, amidst the war of Jestefad and Lefrani, fought on the island of serpents."

The three Jedi Masters looked at each other in confusion. They went over everything they had just heard in their heads, but could not make any sense of it. Luke asked Elppirc, "Do you know where the orb is?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU!" Elppirc yelled, causing the other Jedi to jump in alarm. "You think you Jedi are so smart – SO FIGURE IT OUT!" As suddenly as he had begun yelling, he fell silent, lying motionless on the operating table.

Cilghal glanced at the vital systems monitor and said, "The shock has worn off. But he is stable."

Luke sighed. "If only we had gotten more information from him."

"You can't," stated Cilghal bluntly. "He's not strong enough for another neural shock. You'll have to come back tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm curious as to what you were talking about. A Sith Orb?"

Ahsoka explained, "An ancient Sith weapon, supposedly hidden by the Jedi a thousand years ago. They say that only two Jedi at a time knew where it was, and we believe Master Elppirc was one of them."

Cilghal asked, "And you want to find this weapon?"

Luke answered, "We haven't decided yet. I'd rather discuss it with the rest of the council. I'm going to call a meeting later today. I wanted to see if Elppirc _did_ know where to find it, before we went any further. Except now he doesn't want to tell us."

"I think he did," Ahsoka rebutted. "He's just gone mad, so he may think he's making sense, when he really isn't. My guess is, if we solve his riddle, we'll find out where to find the orb."

* * *

The Jedi Council Chamber sat atop the temple's tallest spire. It was a circular room with large, panoramic glass windows that allowed an almost 360-degree view of the surrounding cityscape for kilometers. Ten chairs were arranged in a circle, one for each Jedi Master who sat on the council. This symbolized that all Jedi were equal, even though Luke and Ahsoka held the highest positions of influence.

One by one, each council member arrived and took their seats. Once they had all been assembled, Luke began the meeting. "Thank you all for coming. We may have an opportunity to defeat the Sith, but it involves great risk. We must all decide how to proceed." He paused for a moment while he made sure he had the council's full attention. "I don't know if you've heard, or how much you've heard, but a Jedi of the Old Republic has been found." Through the Force, Luke could sense the surprise of everyone in the room. Nearly everyone present was still too young to remember the days of the Old Jedi Order.

Master Cilghal continued for Luke. "The Jedi was brought to me by Admiral Mo'ari. According to him, he was found in the wreckage of a Separatist ship on the Dead Planet. I have examined him carefully, but I cannot explain his condition or how he could be alive. He is in a state unlike any coma ever recorded. It borders on vegetative, even."

At this point, Kyp Durron interrupted. "With all due respect, Master Cilghal, could you spare us the medical nonsense and get to the point?"

"The point, Master Durron," Cilghal continued with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "Is that, medically, Master Elppirc is breaking too many rules to still be alive. We have been able to revive him for short amounts of time, but he is severely clinically insane."

"Master Elppirc?" repeated Kyle Katarn. "Is that his name?"

Luke nodded his head. "Yes, Master Tano has identified him as Demood Elppirc." He turned to Ahsoka and asked, "Would you tell us more about him?"

All eyes turned toward Ahsoka as she recounted her previous experience with Demood Elppirc. She began, "I'm afraid there's not much to tell. Master Elppirc lived a solitary life. He rarely left his quarters and almost never spoke to anyone. Before the Clone Wars, he expressed his concern regarding the Separatist Crisis. He said that the Jedi couldn't risk war or else lose their ideals."

Again, Kyp interrupted, "So he was punished, even though he later turned out to be right."

"He was punished," affirmed Ahsoka, "But not by the Jedi. During the Battle of Geonosis, he was charged with defending a Republic base. But then the base unexplainably blew up, killing almost everyone who was inside. Master Elppirc survived, although his skin was slightly melted from the heat and his legs had to be amputated. He chose not to have them replaced with prosthetics, so he was confined to a hoverchair for the rest of his life. He spent the rest of the war in the Jedi Temple, and he fell into deep depression. It wasn't until almost three years later that we learned that _he_ had blown up the base in an attempted suicide."

"Why did he choose suicide and depression?" asked Corran Horn. "And why didn't the Jedi do anything about it? I've never heard of Jedi with mental illness."

Leia Organa-Solo surmised, "Maybe he was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's common in people who have been injured in war. Besides, I'm sure the Jedi had more important things on their minds."

Ahsoka continued, "Towards the end of the war, the Coruscant Detention Facility was bombed, and nearly half of the prisoners escaped. Many of them were Separatist prisoners of war. After a thorough investigation, it was discovered that Master Elppirc was responsible. He carried out the bombing at the request of a Senator who was trying to force the war to continue so that she could continue making profits. Master Elppirc was arrested and imprisoned in a new military base commissioned by Admiral Tarkin."

Several Jedi Masters openly showed their distaste at the mention of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Ahsoka had met him during the Clone Wars, and she had been appalled by his militaristic views and anti-Jedi sentiments. He had risen into Chancellor Palpatine's favor and went on to become the governor of the Outer Rim Territories in the days of the Empire. Tarkin had forced Leia to watch as he gave the order to destroy her home planet of Alderaan. The memory haunted her to this day. Justice was served when the Death Star was destroyed – with him on board.

"Several weeks later, we learned that Separatist agents had infiltrated the base and kidnapped Master Elppirc. The droids escaped, but we managed to capture their organic commander. Unfortunately, Tarkin wasn't able to force any information from him, so it seemed like we had lost Master Elppirc. But then, a bounty hunter broke into the base and escaped with the Separatist commander. We tracked their ship to a Separatist frigate in deep space, where we discovered that General Grievous was holding Master Elppirc. A rescue mission was launched, but the ship was destroyed before we could save him. We assumed that he was killed in the explosion. Apparently, he wasn't." Ahsoka had finished her story, leaving the other masters to contemplate everything she had told them.

A moment later, Luke said, "From what Master Elppirc has told us, we have discovered that he knows the location of a weapon we can use to defeat the Sith and keep peace in the galaxy. It's called a Sith Orb, a relic made entirely of Dark Force energy that grants its wielder power. This orb was hidden by the Jedi hundreds of years ago so that no one would be tempted to use it unless at the utmost need."

Kyp was skeptical. "I don't believe it. How can something be made entirely of Force energy? It has to contain some type of matter."

Ahsoka explained, "According to legend, these orbs were created using ancient Sith alchemy to use in the war against the Jedi. Eventually, all but one of them were destroyed. But even one was said to have caused terrible damage. It was said that the orbs could create objects out of thin air, transform matter, destroy in the blink of an eye, and even create life."

Kyp laughed. "Now I _know_ you're making this up. I don't know what this guy has been saying, but he is obviously crazy!"

"Assume for a moment that it's true," said Luke. "If this orb really does exist, we could use it to fight our enemies, including the assassins at the inauguration."

Ahsoka quickly added, "But the orb is very powerful. If it falls into the wrong hands, it could cause devastating damage."

Kyle surmised, "If the Sith got it, we could be facing another Empire. I, for one, don't want to take that risk."

Corran pointed out, "But what if we faced an enemy like the Yuuzhan Vong, who are not Force-sensitive? I would be glad to have a weapon like that on our side."

"This one agreez," hissed Saba.

Cilghal said, "If this orb can transform matter, it could be used for healing. It may even be enough to cure Master Elppirc."

Luke felt a surge of fear radiate from Ahsoka. Looking in her direction, he could see that she was uncomfortable. She argued, "I think you're all forgetting that Master Elppirc is a traitor and a terrorist. If we cure him and let him go free, he could cause even more serious damage than the Sith or the Vong."

Luke frowned. Even though Ahsoka was making valid points, he couldn't help but feel that she was intentionally trying to undermine Luke's opinion.

Leia voiced her opinion next. "Do you think it's a good idea to use a Sith artifact? With all that this orb can do, I don't see how we can resist using it to its full potential. Then we'd be no better than the Sith."

Kenth Hamner nodded his head. "We've never abandoned our ideals for the sake of convenience. Let's not start now."

Octa Ramis said, "And our refusal to abandon our ideals has so often led to trouble before. Perhaps we should consider _altering_ our views. Adapt to the situation, if you prefer."

Kyle looked around, mentally noting everyone's stance. He observed, "We appear to be evenly split. Which means, the Grand Master must break the tie." He looked at Luke and asked, "What do you say?"

Everyone stared at Luke, anxiously awaiting his decision. He carefully turned everyone's arguments over in his head. The dangers they proposed were valid, but so were the benefits. And the dangers didn't seem as pressing as the benefits were. That, for Luke, was the deciding factor. He opened his mouth to speak, but he froze as he noticed the expression on Ahsoka's face. Her expression conveyed equal amounts of fear and disappointment, and he could sense her pleading for him to go with her opinion.

Luke ignored Ahsoka and announced, "We will find the orb. Once we decipher Master Elppirc's riddles, a strike team will be dispatched to retrieve it immediately. Until then, I think it's best if we keep this to ourselves. If anyone outside of this room knows about Master Elppirc or the Sith Orb, they must not discuss it with anyone. Agreed?" All of the masters gave their consent, and the meeting was adjourned. "Very well. May the Force be with us all."

Everyone stood up and began to file out of the room. But Luke called, "Master Tano, wait. I want to speak to you." Quietly, Ahsoka turned around and walked towards Luke. Once everyone else was gone, he said, "We've known each other too long to hide our feelings from each other. You know that."

Ahsoka sighed. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trying to undermine you. I would never do anything to make you look bad in front of the council."

"But do you really feel so strongly about this that you feel the need to do so?"

Ahsoka didn't answer. Instead, she turned toward the window and said, "You weren't there, Luke. I saw what he was capable of. He nearly brought my entire world down on top of me. I can't let that happen again."

Luke placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know I won't allow that to happen. I need you to trust me on this."

Ahsoka turned to Luke and smiled slightly. "I always have, and I always will."

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A common misconception among people all over the galaxy was that the Jedi could only use the Force to move objects or sense where people were. This belief was especially prominent in criminals and mercenaries who have had the Force used against them. They failed to understand the greater scope of the Force. That, Luke Skywalker feared, in turn fueled the general distrust toward the Jedi that had become a problem recently.

Every night, before he went to sleep, Luke sat meditating, sometimes for hours. It was a practice he had often found to be not only healthy, but also enlightening. By meditating, he could see things he did not look for, increase his awareness of the Force, and keep his emotions under control. He encouraged all Jedi to spend time meditating.

On this particular night, however, Luke was looking for something specific: the Sith Orb. He had been pondering Master Elppirc's riddle, trying to make sense of it. Obviously, it had something to do with fire and a war between Jestefed and Lefrani. But no such people existed, and there was no reference to any war that involved those names. His only hope was that he may be able to sense the orb's location through the Force.

So far, he had come up with nothing.

_Skywalker._

This voice was not inside Luke's quarters. This person was speaking to him through the Force.

_Skywalker, I can sense the confusion within you. You seek answers, and I have them. Meet me at Migo's Restaurant and Bar tonight. Come alone and with an open mind, and I can tell what you want to know._

Luke's eyes snapped open as he returned to reality. Someone who was Force-sensitive had information he was willing to share. Or, he was hoping to lure Luke into a trap. If it was, Luke was curious as to who this enemy was and what his motivations were. Then again, a public restaurant was not a very subtle choice for killing or kidnapping someone. Perhaps, Luke decided, it was worth the risk, as long as he kept his guard up at all times. These days, there was no telling how many enemies he had.

* * *

Migo's Restaurant was located at the edge of the Casino district, about half an hour away by airspeeder. With Coruscant police forces everywhere, watching for violent alcoholics and pickpockets, it was highly unlikely that anyone in their right mind would attack a Jedi. But Luke knew that even people not in their right minds are equally dangerous. He located the restaurant and landed on a designated pad outside. Judging by the number of speeders already parked there, it was a busy night.

Luke entered the restaurant and looked around. The dining room was large and clean, illuminated by neon lights of varying colors. The front and side walls were lined with booths, each with a window next to the table. More tables and chairs were arranged in a row parallel to each wall. The center of the dining room was left open so customers could dance while a band of Bith musicians played an upbeat low brass tune. Against the back wall was a bar and two doors leading into the kitchen.

The place appeared perfectly ordinary. Luke wondered why the Force told him to go there. Had he perhaps ended up in the wrong restaurant? No, he could tell that he was where he was meant to be. He began to study the customers, looking for some sign that they wanted to meet with him.

Then he saw him. Sitting at a booth against the wall to Luke's right was a tall, clean-shaven man with slick, dark hair and pale skin. He wore what appeared to be a black military uniform, but not one that Luke recognized. The man was sipping a glass of wine while he tapped his foot to the beat of the music. And then he turned his head and gave Luke a sly smile.

Seeing the man's brown eyes made Luke realize who he was. It was one of the assassins at Chancellor Dain's inauguration.

Luke's first thought was to draw his lightsaber and attack him, or call the authorities and have him arrested. But something stopped Luke from taking any action against the assassin. He realized that he was looking at the man he was supposed to meet. Cautiously, Luke crossed the dining room to stop next to the man's table.

The assassin spoke first. "Ah, Master Skywalker. I see you got my message." He gestured to the seat across from him. "Please, sit down. We have much to discuss."

Silently, while not taking his eyes off of the other man, Luke sat down.

"I was hoping that I would have a chance to meet you. After all, it is more civilized to talk face-to-face." The man picked up a wine bottle and refilled his glass. He gestured at the second glass sitting next to the bottle. "Wine?" he offered.

Luke shook his head. "I'm not thirsty." In truth, he was, but he felt that it was unwise to be meeting with a dangerous man while under the influence of alcohol.

The man smirked. "Suit yourself." He took a sip out of his glass. "You've made quite a reputation for yourself, Master. I've grown to admire you."

Luke interrupted the man before he could begin another sentence. "Yet, I know nothing about you."

"Ah, yes. I should introduce myself. My name is Sinestro."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You have an unusual name. It wouldn't be _Darth_ Sinestro, would it?"

Sinestro pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, I am not a Sith. At least, not yet. That is what we strive to be, my siblings and I."

Luke folded his hands and rested them on the table. "If you're not Sith, then how are you able to use the Force? I don't remember any of you from the Jedi Academy."

"That's because we never went there. We were raised in a location unknown to the Jedi."

"And where would that be?"

Sinestro frowned and glared at Luke. "A secret Imperial cloning facility." He paused for a moment to let this statement sink in. "There's a reason you recognized my sister. I think you've known all along."

Luke nodded. "The thought had crossed my mind. So, you're all clones?"

"Yes. The Emperor kept DNA samples taken from each of his Force-sensitive servants. Following his defeat, those samples were used to create clones with which the Empire could reaffirm its rule. After the New Republic and the Empire joined to create the Galactic Alliance, the project was cancelled, but the scientists continued to raise us.

"As you've guessed, my sister, Volatis, is a clone of your wife, Mara Jade. My template was Darth Tyranus, also known as Count Dooku. And my brother, Masculous, was originally created with genetic material from your father, although several modifications had to be made in order to correct genetic abnormalities caused by his injuries on Mustafar. The rest of us turned out normal, however."

"'The rest of you?'" repeated Luke. The thought of there being more Sith clones was frightening.

Sinestro bowed his head somberly, staring into his reflection in the wine glass. "Yes, there were once many of us. But now, only three remain. You see, the Yuuzhan Vong found the idea of creating intelligent life in a laboratory… abominable. They swept over us like a hurricane, destroying everything within reach. My home, my family, they were all murdered in cold blood. My brother and sister and I were the only ones who managed to escape.

"We were forced to roam aimlessly through the galaxy, scrounging and fighting for food and shelter. We swore that we would not rest until we had exacted revenge on the Yuuzhan Vong. So we killed them, as brutally and as mercilessly as they had killed us. After the invaders had been driven off, we lay dormant, waiting for a chance to rise to power and claim our rightful destiny. That's when we met Darth Caedus."

Luke was stunned speechless by the mention of his late nephew's name. He wondered, did Sinestro mean that he and his siblings were trained by Caedus? To the best of the Jedi's knowledge, the only apprentice he had taken was Tahiri Veila, who had been redeemed following his death.

Sinestro must have sensed Luke's thoughts. He grinned and answered, "No, we were not his apprentices, per se; we were merely assassins trained in the dark side, sent to do our lord's bidding." His smile slowly contorted into a deep frown. "But then, you sent your niece to kill our master, and we were left with nothing but our training. Recently, I experienced a vision through the Force, telling me that the Alliance was becoming corrupted, and would slowly but surely come apart."

"Corrupted by whom?" asked Luke.

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that."

After a few seconds' hesitation, Luke uttered a single name: "Dain."

"Very good, Master Skywalker. We are well aware of Dain's history. He has always held distrust towards the Jedi. Even now, he is planning the enslavement and eventual execution of the Jedi. All he is waiting for is proof of treachery. Of course, you think, no Jedi will commit treason against the Chancellor. But you're wrong. You will come to understand this in time."

Luke raised a single eyebrow. "You seem to know a lot."

"Lord Caedus had ways of… obtaining information. We, in turn, have become adept at it. For example, we know about Master Elppirc, and this so-called 'Sith Orb.'" Sinestro laughed humorlessly and shook his head. "How can you be so naïve as to think you can trust a word that that man says? My first clue would have been the fact that he is a traitor. My second clue would be his claim to know the location of a mythical relic that grants a person with ultimate power. You are chasing an old legend, Master Skywalker, while the true enemy is within the walls of your temple. I promise you, nothing good will come from this."

Luke averted his eyes downward toward the table. As much as he didn't want to believe what Sinestro was saying, he couldn't deny that he still held doubts about his decision to search for the orb and keep Master Elppirc alive. He looked back up at Sinestro and asked, "Is there a reason for you telling me this?"

The Sith placed his palms on the table and leaned in to glare at Luke. "Only that your enemies are everywhere, and not even the Jedi Temple is safe anymore. There's a war coming, Skywalker, and you are already losing. You think these recent events are coincidences, but know this; there are no coincidences, only conspiracies. Sort out your priorities and prepare yourself. If you don't, you will be one of the victims of the largest massacre of our time." And then he stood up, almost as though nothing was wrong. "Consider what I said, Master Skywalker. Advice is hard to come by these days." He tossed a credcoin onto the table to pay for the wine and swiftly left the restaurant.

Luke, out of curiosity, stood up and left as well. Once he was outside, he looked around for Sinestro. There was no sign of him anywhere. As Luke returned to his speeder and flew back to the Jedi Temple, all he could think about was the assassin's dire warning.

* * *

After returning to the temple, Luke went in search of Ahsoka to tell her about his meeting with Sinestro. He found her in the Archive library, sitting at a computer console. She appeared tired, as though she had been up all night. Apparently, she was awake enough to sense him, because she greeted him with her back to him. "Good morning, Luke."

Luke smirked and responded, "It's still dark out."

Ahsoka turned around in surprise. "Is it? I feel like I've been here longer than that."

"What are you doing up?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out Master Elppirc's riddle. I think I'm getting close. What about you?"

Luke chose his words carefully, not wanting to surprise Ahsoka outright. "Well, I was meditating, trying to find the Sith Orb, when someone contacted me through the Force. He asked me to meet him at a restaurant in the Casino district. When I arrived, it turned out to be one of the assassins from the inauguration."

If Ahsoka hadn't been awake before, Luke's revelation had done the job. Wide-eyed, she asked, "What? What happened? Who was it?"

Luke sat down next to her and began to recount the meeting. "It was the man you said looks like Count Dooku. He introduced himself as Sinestro. The other assassins are his sister, Volatis, and his brother, Masculous. Just as we suspected, they are clones of some of the Emperor's servants.

"Did he say where they came from?"

"Yes. After the Emperor's death, they were cloned to be used as weapons against the New Republic. But when the Galactic Alliance was founded, the project was cancelled. The Yuuzhan Vong destroyed the cloning facility, and these three were the only survivors. Since then, they've been wandering the galaxy, fighting the Vong out of revenge."

Luke could tell that Ahsoka felt sympathy upon hearing this story. She averted her eyes downward as though contemplating a sad thought. He could understand why. Her own story was not much different from the assassins'. She too had been raised in a time of conflict, watched as everyone she cared about was destroyed, and was forced to roam the galaxy to avoid the Empire. "You understand how they feel."

Ahsoka nodded. "To a point. I often felt angry for what the Empire did to the Jedi. At times, I wanted to seek revenge, but then I remembered who I was and knew that revenge wasn't the way of the Jedi. Eventually, I learned to block out all of the memories and pain. But in so doing, I lost touch with my true self." After a moment's contemplation, she asked, "What else did this… Sinestro, was it? What else did he tell you?"

"This is where it gets very interesting," said Luke. "After the Vong were destroyed, they became apprenticed to Darth Caedus."

This seemed to shock Ahsoka more than the fact that Luke had met with the enemy. "Jacen?" she exclaimed, wide-eyed. "He took more apprentices? Tahiri never mentioned them when she returned to us."

"I know," replied Luke. "That's what concerns me. Were they so careful that not even Caedus' operatives knew about them? Or did Tahiri intentionally hide their existence?"

Ahsoka opened her mouth to respond, but then she hesitated. "Maybe she would do that. I don't think we should discount the possibility that she may secretly still be working for the Sith."

"As much as I want you to be wrong, it doesn't _not_ make sense. Anyway, the three Sith apparently have been plotting their revenge ever since Caedus' death. They didn't exactly say it, but I can sense their true purpose. What I find curious, however, is Sinestro's explanation for their timing. He said he had a vision that the Alliance was becoming corrupted by Chancellor Dain."

Ahsoka frowned in confusion. "They think Dain is going to become the next Palpatine? I know he's shifty, but he doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would enslave an entire galaxy."

"Sinestro says Dain's already planning our execution, but that he's waiting for proof of treachery. Then again, none of this may be true. After all, these are Sith we're dealing with."

Ahsoka nodded, although not very convincing. "Well, if we can find the Sith Orb, we may not have to worry about them for much longer." She turned her attention to her computer monitor. "I think I know what planet to go to: Mustafar."

Luke leaned over Ahsoka's shoulder. "Mustafar? The volcanic planet?"

"Yes. Elppirc mentioned Jestefed and Lefrani. It turns out, they are the old names for two gas giants in the Mustafar system. When the planet was young, there was a battle between the Jedi and the Sith. It was so intense that one of the giants was pulled toward the planet by the Force. This started a gravitational war with the other giant – that's the war Master Elppirc was referring to – that tore the planet apart."

Luke read the archive data on Mustafar. "It's a pretty small planet with about two-thirds of it being surface area. We might be able to sense the orb through the Force, but it would be helpful if we had an exact location. Elppirc also mentioned the Island of Serpents. What do you suppose that could mean?"

Ahsoka shrugged and answered, "Well, current information indicates that serpents are too rare on Mustafar to inhabit an entire island. So then I got to thinking that it might be the actual name. But there is no Island of Serpents on the map."

Luke suggested, "Well, maybe that's not its literal name. Try cross-referencing the names of geographic locations on Mustafar with known translations for the word 'serpent' in any language."

"That will take a while. I'll probably be up for another few hours waiting for a match."

Luke smiled. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll keep an eye on the search."

Ahsoka stood up. "Thank you, Luke. I'll check in on you later to see what you find."

As Ahsoka walked away, Luke wished her good night and sat down at the computer. While the search continued, he decided to try meditating again. He closed his eyes and his thoughts drift away.

* * *

"Dad? Dad, wake up!"

Luke Skywalker's eyes snapped open. He looked around and noticed that he was in the Jedi Temple Archives. He was sitting at the same computer console he had been using earlier. His son, Ben, was standing next to him, looking confused. "Oh, good morning Ben."

"Are you okay?"

The last thing Luke remembered was entering a search for "the Island of Serpents" on Mustafar, supposedly where the Sith Orb was. While he was waiting, he had decided to meditate. "I must have fallen asleep waiting for the computer to finish this search. It's been a long night."

"Really?" asked Ben. "What were you searching for?"

Luke, remembering that the Jedi Council had agreed to keep the matter concerning Demood Elppirc and the Sith Orb a secret, answered, "Council business. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I'm afraid you can't help me on this one."

Ben sighed and muttered, "Of course I can't."

Luke stood up. "What was that?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Ben turned to walk away, but Luke grabbed his shoulder.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're being smart with me?"

Ben shrugged off his father's shoulder and said, "All I want is to help, but you never let me!"

"Look, Ben, this is a serious matter for the Jedi Council. We don't want anyone else to become involved. Do you understand?"

"All right, but what about at the inauguration? Maybe we could've caught those Sith if you had just let me help!"

"And what if you had gotten hurt or even killed? That's not a risk I'm willing to make."

Ben, obviously taken aback, stared open-mouthed into Luke's eyes. "I get it. You don't believe in me. You think I'm not a good Jedi!"

"That's not it!" snapped Luke. "I just don't want to lose you the way I lost your mother. Or the way I lost Jacen, or Anakin. People tell me that I wasn't responsible for what happened to them, but I can't help but think of all the different ways these tragedies could have been avoided if I had acted differently." Luke was silent for a moment, remembering the events that led to the deaths of his family members. "As much as I believe that you will be a good Jedi, it's my fatherly instinct to keep you out of situations where you could get hurt."

Ben's tone softened as he said, "I understand, Dad. But how can I become a Jedi if I don't step out on a limb every once in a while? I'm eighteen. I should be allowed to choose my own battles, shouldn't I?"

Luke smiled at his son's wisdom. He patted Ben on the shoulder and said, "You're right. And I promise, the next time I need help, I'll come to you."

Ben nodded, as though he wasn't entirely convinced. "Thanks. I guess I'd better get going." Without saying another word, he turned and left the library.

Luke understood how Ben felt, and he agreed that it wasn't fair that his son should be kept in the dark. But it was all to protect him, and that was all Luke wanted for him.

He then turned his attention back to the computer search and found that it had come up with a match. There was an island called Basika, which translated as "snake" in the native language of the Mustafarians. It was an active volcano in the middle of a lava lake. According to the databanks, before the mountain began to erupt, a native tribe built a village inside the volcano, and, even though it had long been destroyed, a series of tunnels still existed.

Tunnels, Luke surmised, which would be useful in hiding the Sith Orb. He wondered why the Jedi chose to hide the orb in a place where it could easily have been destroyed by lava. It was possible that it was hidden in an area that the lava couldn't reach, such as a sealed cave. The orb had to be there; Luke was sure of it.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano woke up well after sunrise the following morning. She was still exhausted from her all-nighter in the Jedi Archives. Then, she remembered that Luke was probably still there, finishing her search. She climbed out of bed and began to put on her Jedi robes. When she went in the refresher to wash her face, she couldn't help but stare at her reflection in the mirror. The wrinkles on her face were now clearly visible.

Ahsoka often wondered how she had managed to age more slowly than those around her. Although it was true that Force-sensitive individuals had greater lifespans, the slowing of the aging process did not normally show until late in life. So why did Ahsoka look younger? Perhaps it was the strenuous exercise associated with being a Jedi. Or maybe the hours of meditation contributed to it. Ahsoka wondered if the Force itself was preventing her from aging, as part of some master plan.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the chiming of her comlink. She guessed that it was Luke, updating her on the search. She pressed the button to activate the comlink. "This is Master Tano."

Over the comlink, Luke's voice said, "Ahsoka, I believe I've found it."

Even as she replied, "On my way," she was already out the door.

Ahsoka entered the library several minutes later. She didn't waste any time with formalities and instead asked, "Well?"

Luke explained what he had found. "I believe that the Sith Orb is in a volcano on the island of Basika. A native tribe lived there before the volcano became active, and a tunnel system is still there. The orb could be hidden in a sealed cave or something."

Ahsoka looked over the information on the computer screen. "Any chance we can get in from the outside?"

Luke shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. We'll have to climb to the top of the mountain and then lower ourselves down through the shaft. The tunnels are near the bottom."

"Oh, great. A fifteen hundred meter climb and another fifteen hundred meter drop into an active volcano. They sure picked a good hiding place."

Luke smiled at Ahsoka's sarcasm. "They did indeed." His serious demeanor returned and he said, "We need to assemble a strike team to go to Mustafar and find the orb. Everyone who goes must be able to climb the mountain and then grapple down. We should also send at least one Master."

"I'll go," volunteered Ahsoka.

"What?"

"I have to go. I'm still nervous about all this, and my mind would feel more at ease if I were leading the team."

"Are you sure you can climb that high? Maybe someone younger…"

Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips and asked defiantly, "How old do you think I am?"

Luke smiled again. "All right, if this is what you really want, I'll let you lead the mission. You can also choose your team."

Ahsoka bowed. "Thank you. I'll let you know as soon as I have my team ready." She began to walk away, but then she turned around and asked, "If they ask what we're looking for, what should I tell them?"

Luke pondered the question. He still wanted to keep Master Elppirc and the orb secret, but he didn't like the prospect of lying to his fellow Jedi. "Tell them, a valuable artifact."

* * *

Luke surveyed the Jedi whom Ahsoka had chosen for the mission to Mustafar. They stood lined up in front of the _Lambda_-class shuttle that was to be used for the mission. Towering over everyone else was Lowbacca, a tall, brown-furred Wookiee. Lowbacca was the nephew of the late Chewbacca, and he enjoyed the heat of battle. Even though he was a serious fighter, he also had a slight sense of humor. Next was Tesar Sebatyne, the son of Jedi Master Saba Sebatyne. He was a reptilian Barabel who flew in Jaina Solo's X-Wing squadron during the Yuuzhan Vong War.

The third member of the strike team was Zekk, a tall man with piercing, green eyes and long, black hair. Orphaned at a young age, Zekk grew up in the Coruscant Underworld, where he discovered an affinity for finding valuable objects to sell. It was there that he met and befriended the Solo twins. As a teenager, he was trained briefly as a Dark Jedi at the Shadow Academy, until he was redeemed by the Solos and persuaded to join the Jedi Academy. Determined to never fall to the dark side again, Zekk was outspoken against acts that could lead down that path.

The final member of the team was Tahiri Veila, a young woman with blond hair. Luke was surprised to see that she had agreed to go on the mission, given her emotional status. Over the years, he and the Solos had formed a close bond with Tahiri due to the fact that she once might have joined them. And after all that she had been through, she needed a family more than anything.

Once optimistic and free-spirited, Tahiri was raised by Tusken Raiders on Tatooine at an early age until she joined the Jedi Academy. As she entered adolescence during the Yuuzhan Vong War, she became romantically involved with Anakin Solo, Han and Leia's youngest son. But her life changed forever when a Yuuzhan Vong persona was implanted in her, and she was forced to watch as Anakin was killed on a strike mission.

Tahiri had since learned to merge her conflicting personalities, but the memories of her torture and loss continued to haunt her. She became withdrawn, pragmatic, and depressed, ultimately leading to her conversion to the dark side of the Force by Darth Caedus, formerly her lover's brother. In his takeover of the Galactic Alliance, Caedus used Tahiri to commit multiple atrocities. Prior to Caedus' death, however, Ben Skywalker convinced her to renounce the Sith. But many within the Alliance held her responsible for her actions, and continued to demand a trial and execution. Only through Luke's protection was she kept alive. Even though she was no longer an official member of the Jedi Order, she continued to live in the Jedi Temple and occasionally aid in assignments.

Luke stood in front of Tahiri and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tahiri shook her head. "No, but Master Tano said she wanted me specifically. Besides, maybe I'll feel better if I go on a mission." She cast her eyes downward at her bare feet. Her time living with the Tusken Raiders had caused her to develop a natural phobia of footwear, so she preferred to be barefoot whenever possible.

Luke patted Tahiri's shoulder sympathetically and approached Ahsoka. He said quietly, "Why do you want Tahiri to come with you? I'm afraid she's too emotionally unstable."

Ahsoka responded, "That's why I'm bringing her. Inactivity only makes the problem worse. Besides, I can't help but feel mostly responsible for her recovery. I feel like I can relate to her more than anyone else can."

"Why do you think that?"

"I lost everything when I was a teenager. I lost my innocence and struggled to rebuild myself. Tahiri lost Anakin and was shaped by the Yuuzan Vong at that same age. And after being corrupted by Darth Caedus, she doesn't feel like she belongs anywhere or is loved by anybody. I think I can help her realize that that's not true."

As she said this, Ahsoka was somberly reminded of her first love, bounty hunter Boba Fett. They had fallen in love during the final months of the Clone Wars, and when the Jedi were killed, he took her in as his partner. After twenty eventful years together, they decided that they were ready to start a family, so plans were made. But those plans were put on hold when Ahsoka decided to join the Rebellion. Boba was not as receptive to the news as she had hoped. He claimed that he only loved her as a bounty hunter who would add to his reputation. And so he left her heartbroken.

Throughout her years in Imperial custody, Ahsoka cried for her lover's betrayal. After she had been rescued, however, she had friends to help her move past her grief. Tahiri needed such a friend, and there was no reason why that friend could not be Ahsoka. She thought that her reasoning was sound. Also, she had always been able to connect with people on a personal level. If anyone could get through to Tahiri, she could.

Finally, Luke nodded his head in consent. "All right." He turned to the other Jedi and said, "I know you all must be wondering what this mission is about. I'm afraid this is business too delicate to be known by anyone other than the Council. If you have any doubts about the mission, remember that we act only in the interest of peace. Master Tano will tell you only what you need to know. That should be enough."

"No questionz," hissed Tesar.

Luke nodded. "Thank you for understanding. May the Force be with you."

The Jedi echoed Luke's farewell and boarded the shuttle. As Luke watched them fly out of the temple hanger, he could not help but feel worried. A voice in the back of his head told him that something would go wrong, unaware that Ahsoka was having the same thoughts. She still disagreed with Luke's decision to find the Sith Orb, but she reminded herself, for the umpteenth time, that she trusted him. Both of their brains reassured them that the Sith Orb would soon be found, and the Jedi may be able to bring order to the Alliance once more.

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When the _Lambda_-class shuttle reverted from hyperspace, the planet Mustafar loomed ahead, filling the forward viewport. Situated between the gas giants Jestefed and Lefrani, the planet was a dark red ball covered with swirls of bright orange lava and gray ash clouds. During the Clone Wars, the Separatists had at least one base on Mustafar, mining valuable minerals from the lava and volcanic soil. Since then, the planet was mainly uninhabited, another world no one cared much about.

As Ahsoka Tano guided the shuttle into the planet's atmosphere, the ship was rocked by strong winds. Nevertheless, she managed to land on a fairly level area at the base of Basika. The Island of Serpents was a volcanic mountain located in the middle of a lava lake. Just as the archive records indicated, the mountain was 1,500 meters tall with a steadily increasing slope.

The five Jedi descended the shuttle's boarding ramp and stepped into the open air of Mustafar. Embers and ash rained down on them while a heat wave washed over them. Zekk commented sarcastically, "Well, this is nice!" More seriously, he added, "The ground is pretty hot. That's not going to bother you, is it, Tahiri?"

Tahiri Veila, in her bare feet, shook her head. "The sand on Tatooine was hotter than this."

Lowbacca moaned, complaining of the heat through his already-thick layer of fur.

Tesar Sebatyne hissed, "This one likez the heat."

Zekk said, "I just hope it's cooler on the inside."

Ahsoka answered, "It should be, depending on the ventilation of the caves. The sooner we start climbing, the sooner we can get out of this heat. Does everyone have their grappling gear?" In order to descend the inside of the volcano's shaft, all five Jedi wore backpacks with nearly two kilometers of clingwire and grappling hooks. While small and thin, these tools were deceptively strong. The backpacks also contained canteens of water and ration bars. Once everyone had confirmed that they had everything, Ahsoka led them up the slope of the mountain.

The climb began easily enough as a low incline, but it gradually grew steeper. Within an hour, the Jedi were walking on a forty-five-degree incline. Within another two hours, they were using handholds to climb up. Where handholds weren't available, the Jedi's lightsabers could be used to cut new ones.

Each Jedi was moving at a different pace. Ahsoka, being older than the rest, moved slowly to conserve her strength. Lowbacca, being stronger, moved quicker. Tesar, with his reptilian agility, could climb about as fast as the Wookiee. Tahiri, small and thin, was only a little bit faster than Ahsoka. Zekk, on the other hand, was moving quickly and with confidence.

Tahiri asked Zekk, "How did you get so good at climbing?"

Without losing his concentration, Zekk answered, "When I was an orphan on Coruscant, I did a lot of climbing just for fun. Compared to smooth steel, volcanic rock is nothing!"

After about four hours total, the Jedi settled down on a ledge and caught their breath. Ahsoka looked upward, careful not to lose her balance and fall off the ledge. They appeared to be more than three-quarters of the way to the summit, and there did not appear to be any more resting points until they reached the top. "Let's rest here for a few hours. Don't drink all of your water at once – if we run out, we won't be able to get any more until we return to the shuttle."

While the rest of the Jedi sat, meditating, Tahiri sat with her legs dangling over the side of the ledge, taking in the landscape. Ahsoka, remembering her goal to bond with the young woman, watched her and monitored her emotions through the Force. At first, Tahiri's mind felt calm – compared to how it normally felt. Suddenly, she became tense and afraid. Seizing the opportunity, Ahsoka sat next to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Tahiri did not look at Ahsoka. She stared straight ahead and answered, "I was just thinking. There's something about this place that appeals to me – the Yuuzhan Vong side of me. And then I got to thinking about the fires on Coruscant when we retook the planet. And then I saw the pyre where they burned…" She trailed off, almost hesitant to speak the name of her former lover.

"Anakin," finished Ahsoka. She had been at young Anakin Solo's funeral after he gave his life on a mission to kill a Yuuzhan Vong creature engineered to kill Jedi.

Tahiri continued, "And then I was on the worldship over Myrkr, watching him die. I must have seen that a dozen times when Jacen and I flow-walked together. He told me I could revisit old memories, and that he would teach me how. I can't believe I let myself be seduced like that so easily."

Ahsoka responded, "I know how tempting the dark side can be. And I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. When bad things happen, it's hard to think rationally. The promise of what you want most, that can be more dangerous."

Tahiri looked at Ahsoka for the first time since they landed on Mustafar. "I don't think losing one person could possibly compare to losing an entire order."

"I'm not just talking about the Jedi; I'm also talking about Boba Fett. We met as teenagers and, even though we despised each other at first, we grew to love each other. After the Jedi were wiped out, I ran away with him. We were together for so long that I decided I was ready to marry him and start a family. But, when I joined the Rebellion, he felt betrayed and told me he only loved me for my skill as a bounty hunter. After that, he left, and I never saw him again."

Ahsoka's story was followed by momentary silence until Tahiri said, "That's terrible. If Anakin had told me that he never loved me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"But he did love you, and you loved him. When he died, you still had that. Anakin is one with the Force now, and so is his love for you. You never have to worry about losing it. As for me and Boba, maybe we just weren't meant for each other. But if there was any chance that he and I could be together again, I would do anything. I might've even made the same decision you made, when you were offered that chance."

Tahiri chuckled. "You would never have turned to the dark side. You're too old and wise for that."

"You'd be surprised. I can be tempted by things just as easily as anyone else." Changing the subject, Ahsoka placed a hand on Tahiri's shoulder and reassured her. "Don't dwell on the mistakes you made in the past. Darth Caedus was the real villain behind your acts, not you. Master Skywalker and the rest of the council don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself. We're putting a lot on the line to keep you safe. It would make it so much easier for us if you forgave yourself."

Tahiri nodded, slightly more convinced. Ahsoka knew that the healing process would be long and hard, but she felt that they were both off to a good start.

Suddenly, the ground shook slightly beneath their feet, startling the Jedi from their meditative trances. "What was that?" asked Zekk.

Ahsoka answered, "It felt like a groundquake. The volcano must be getting ready to erupt."

Tesar asked, "How long do we have?"

"A day, maybe more."

Lowbacca barked and howled, believing that they should return to the ship and wait until the eruption was over.

Zekk shook his head in disagreement. "It could be days before the eruptions stop, weeks before the tunnels empty, and months before the rock cools down enough for us to walk on. I say we keep going until we find whatever it is we're looking for."

Tahiri asked Ahsoka, "What are we looking for anyway? Why is it so important that we need it now? And why can't you tell us what it is?"

"This one iz curious az well," agreed Tesar.

Ahsoka debated whether or not she should divulge any information to these Jedi. Even though they had all proven themselves time and again, Luke wanted the Sith Orb to be kept secret. After the others' inquisitive stares wore her down, Ahsoka allowed, "It's a powerful Force artifact that can help us stop the assassins at the inauguration. But it's also very dangerous, so we don't want it to fall into the wrong hands. We believe it's hidden in the tunnels within this mountain. That's all I can tell you for now."

The other Jedi looked at each other, silently wondering what this artifact could be. But, since they trusted their former Grand Master, they did not inquire further. "All right," said Tahiri. "If this is as important as you say it is, then we'll keep going."

Ahsoka nodded her head. "Good. Now we need to hurry. I think now would be a good time to start using our climbing gear." Each Jedi reached into their backpacks and pulled out their clingwire. They threw the hooked ends upwards, with an added Force push, and pulled on the wires to make sure the hooks had caught on to something. Keeping the wires taught, they tied the wires to their backpacks so that, in case one of them happened to fall, they wouldn't hit the ledge too hard. Climbing the wires, the Jedi walked up the almost vertical slope. After about an hour, they reached the top of the volcano.

The rim of the summit was just wide enough for the Jedi to settle down on. Taking a few moments to recover from the ascent, they all spared a glance downward into the shaft of the volcano. The sight astounded them. The shaft extended fifteen hundred meters to a pool of boiling lava at the bottom. About two hundred meters above that, encircling the circumference of the shaft, were a series of ledges and tunnel openings, created by the native Mustafarians millennia ago.

After the Jedi had finished marveling at the spectacle, Ahsoka told them, "We don't have time to spare. We must get to the bottom as quickly as possible. Get ready to use your cables again."

"Let me guess;" said Tahiri, "we get to _slide_ down the cables now."

Zekk suggested, "Try holding the cable with a piece of cloth so your hands don't chafe."

"I'm wearing a jumpsuit. I don't have any cloth, and I'm certainly not taking off my clothes so I can use them."

Lowbacca barked a joke that made Tahiri blush.

Ahsoka tore a strip of cloth off of her cloak and gave it to Tahiri. "Use this. Everybody ready?" The other Jedi all had their grappling hooks secured on the rock, and the cables had been retied to the length they needed. Zekk gripped his cable with his cloak, Tahiri gripped hers with the cloth Ahsoka had given her, and Tesar and Lowbacca gripped theirs with their bare hands, not needing to worry about chafing. Ahsoka followed Zekk's example and stood ready to push off. "Go!"

Loosening her hold on the cable, Ahsoka pushed out with her legs and allowed herself to drop a couple of meters before tightening her grip and planting her feet against the inside of the shaft. The others followed suit, grappling their way down the volcano. As they got closer and closer to the bottom, the wall began to slope away from them. This was not a problem, of course, because the momentum of their kicks ensured that they always hit the wall. They even swung their legs forward to add momentum going in.

Lowbacca, having grown up in the vine-filled jungles of Kashyyyk, moved the quickest, and was the first to reach the village. As his feet hit the ledge, he took a few unbalanced steps forward, but managed to hold onto his cable. He howled a question up to Ahsoka, to which she responded, "Find someplace to tie the cables so we can reach them when we come back." Lowbacca looked around and noticed thick stalactites lining the edge, presumably used by the natives as safety rails. He tied his cable around one of them, and waited a few seconds to make sure it did not slip off.

One by one, the rest of the Jedi landed on the ledge and tied their cables around other stalactites. Zekk commented enthusiastically, "That wasn't so bad!"

Tahiri replied, "Yeah, just wait until we have to go back up. You won't be smiling then."

At that moment, the ground shook, nearly throwing them all off-balance. Plumes of lava began to shoot up out of the lake. Tesar said, "This one thinks we should hurry. Which way, Master Tano?"

Ahsoka was silent for a few seconds. "Actually, I'm afraid I don't know the exact location of the artifact. It should give off a strong Force presence, so keep your senses open. Let's all try to sense it."

The four younger Jedi closed their eyes and began to meditate. Ahsoka followed suit. She emptied her mind of all distracting thoughts and focused on the Force around them. She could sense the presences of the other Jedi with her, all searching in a similar fashion. She could feel the volcano preparing to erupt. But there was no sign of the Sith Orb. Beyond her perception, she heard the other Jedi say that they could not sense anything.

And then she felt something else – a dim echo of hundreds of anguished cries. She heard the cries echo through the tunnels of the volcano, finally reaching her ears. The echoes made it difficult to pinpoint the location of the source, but, through careful concentration, she isolated the sound waves and followed them. Her thoughts went deep into the tunnels, around numerous turns, down carved staircases, over steaming fissures, through cave-ins, and finally to a dead end behind a wall of igneous rock.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and gasped for air. She did not realize how much effort she had been exerting. "I think I can sense it! I know how to get there. Follow me!" She broke into a run, making for one of the openings in the wall. The others, astonished that she had been able to find something that they could not even sense, ran after her.

Many of the openings they passed were nothing more than caves in which the natives once lived, but some of them were actually tunnels leading to more caves and tunnels. In the dark, with only their lightsabers as lanterns, it would have been easy for the Jedi to have gotten lost. But Ahsoka knew every corner to turn, every staircase to descend, every fissure to jump over, and every cave-in to clear, as though she had explored the tunnels hundreds of times.

Finally, the tunnel ended, but there was no Sith Orb.

Tesar hissed. "You led us all this way to a dead end? Any predator knowz how to follow its prey! For a Jedi Master, it should be easy to find a simple artifact."

Lowbacca growled at Tesar, scolding him for his disrespect.

Ahsoka explained, "This is not the true dead end. This is an artificial wall to stop people from finding the real dead end." She unclipped one of her lightsabers and began to cut a large hole in the wall. As she cut, she felt a sense of foreboding, knowing what lay behind the wall and what it could mean for the Jedi Order. She briefly considered leaving the orb behind and telling Luke that the search had come up empty. But could she lie to him?

She did not have to. When the hole was finished, they climbed through the hole to find another dead end – and no orb in sight.

Tesar asked, "Another artificial wall, this one presumez?"

Ahsoka shook her head, speechless. "I don't understand. This is where it's supposed to be. I sensed it in this exact spot!" She leaned against the wall and meditated again. She could still hear the echo coming from the same spot. And then it hit her. "Of course! I didn't sense the artifact itself; I sensed an echo from when it _was_ here!"

Tahiri asked, "If you couldn't sense it, then why did you think it was still here?"

"Well, this is a mysterious artifact. I thought that perhaps it could mask its Force presence." Ahsoka began to pace. "If it's not here, then where is it?"

Zekk suggested, "Maybe someone else got to it first."

"Unlikely. It was hidden here so no one would stumble across it accidentally."

Suddenly, Lowbacca howled in alarm. Everyone looked to see what he had found. Lying on the ground, illuminated by the Wookiee's unique, bronze-colored lightsaber, was a flag with an all-to-familiar cog symbol on it.

Tesar hissed in disgust. "The Empire! They must have the artifact!"

Ahsoka picked up the flag and put it in her backpack. "We'll have this analyzed when we return to the temple. We have to get out of here before the volcano erupts." She led the other Jedi back through the tunnels. They stumbled once when another quake shook the mountain, this one more violent than the previous ones. That quake was immediately followed by a second.

Zekk muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Is it just me, or is it getting hotter?" After Tahiri asked her question, the Jedi all saw the tunnel ahead begin to glow red. A second later, lava oozed into view, flowing towards them.

"We're out of time," said Ahsoka. "Run!" The Jedi turned around and sprinted back down the tunnel. The lava continued to flow after them, though not as fast.

Lowbacca barked an observation, pointing out that they could not reach their ascension cables.

Tahiri added, "And we can't outrun the lava forever. Eventually, we're going to hit a dead end!"

"This one thinks that now iz a good time for a new plan!" suggested Tesar.

"Well, for starters, I think we should look for higher ground," said Ahsoka.

"Can't you sense for higher ground?" asked Zekk.

"Even I can't search through the Force while running. I'd have to stop somewhere."

"But if we stop," protested Tahiri, "the lava will catch up to us."

Zekk smiled and said, "No, it won't." He shuffled to a stop and turned around to face the approaching lava.

Lowbacca roared at him, questioning the purpose of his actions.

"Giving you time to find a way out!" he answered. He closed his eyes and held out his hands. The lava broke against an invisible barrier three meters in front of Zekk. The group was momentarily safe from the lava, but it was slowly building up. If the tunnel was filled to the roof, the pressure would cause too much strain on Zekk, and he would no longer be able to maintain the Force barrier.

Knowing this, the other Jedi reached out with the Force, searching for higher ground. Ahsoka's mind followed the tunnel to a junction leading in separate directions. Examining the terrain directly surrounding the junction, she noticed that only the left-hand tunnel had an inclined floor. She continued to follow that tunnel, still sensing an incline. Just when she was about to break her trance and lead the others in that direction, she suddenly sensed the tunnel end at another cave. They would be trapped if they went that way.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Zekk, his voice strained. The lava had already risen to half the height of the tunnel.

Ahsoka's mind returned to the junction and followed the other tunnel. Even though the floor did not rise like it did in the other tunnel, there was a set of stairs leading upward. Not wasting any more time to see what lay beyond the stairs, Ahsoka commanded, "Follow me!" She began to run down the tunnel with Tahiri, Lowbacca, and Tesar close on her heels. "Zekk!" she called. "Come on!"

At the moment Zekk released the Force barrier, he took off at a sprint. For a brief second, the molten rock remained conformed to the invisible barrier before the surface broke, spewing lava onto the floor where Zekk's feet had been just two seconds prior. All five Jedi ran down the tunnel and turned right at the junction. Just as Ahsoka had sensed, they soon came across a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs, they took a brief moment to catch their breath.

Tesar, however, was not at all tired. "What are you doing? This way!" He pointed in the direction of the volcano's shaft and began to run toward it. The other Jedi, although exhausted, followed.

The opening to the shaft was in sight when lava began to flow through it. Because of the eruptions, this lava was hotter and less viscous than what the Jedi had encountered before, so it flowed faster. The group turned around and ran back the way they came. They slid to a halt, however, when they saw more lava coming at them from the other end of the tunnel. They were completely surrounded.

Zekk created another Force barrier to stop the lava coming from the shaft, while Lowbacca used the same technique to stop the lava from the tunnel. They were temporarily protected, but it would not be long before the barriers broke and the lava consumed them. Zekk said, "Someone had better come up with a plan quick, or we're all toast!" He quickly added, "No pun intended."

"Be patient!" commanded Ahsoka. "I'm thinking."

Apparently, Tahiri had already come up with her own plan. She ignited her blue lightsaber and began to cut a line in the ceiling. Feeling little resistance against the blade, she exclaimed, "Yes! There's another tunnel directly above us!" She then proceeded to cut a circular hole. By the times she had finished with it, the lava had risen above her head. She stepped out of the way quickly to avoid being crushed by the falling rock. She then jumped up through the hole into another tunnel above them. Tesar and Ahsoka followed her. Tahiri called into the hole, "Zekk! Lowbacca! What are you waiting for? Come on!"

Still holding one hand outstretched in the direction of his Force barrier, Zekk reached out to Lowbacca's barrier and reinforced it. The Wookiee howled at Zekk, questioning his actions. Zekk replied, "I'm holding the lava back! Now's your chance to jump!" Lowbacca howled again, pointing out that Zekk was not strong enough to hold both barriers. "I probably won't make it, anyway. As soon as the barriers fall, the heat from the lava will set me on fire. You'll have to go on without me!"

Hesitantly, Lowbacca jumped through the hole to join the others. When he told them about Zekk's plan, Tahiri went livid. "Are you insane?" she yelled down to Zekk.

Zekk replied, "You don't have a choice! Now, go! I can't hold it much longer!"

"I _do_ have a choice. I choose not to leave anyone else to die! We'll try to hold the barriers for you so you can escape!"

"You're too far away! I'll try to follow you! Just get out of the way or the heat will kill you all!"

Ahsoka grabbed Tahiri's shoulder and pulled her away from the hole. "Zekk has made his choice. His sacrifice will save us all."

Tahiri spat back, "That didn't make Anakin's sacrifice any less painful for the rest of us!"

Ahsoka had been struck speechless. It was not until then that she realized that Tahiri was afraid of losing any more friends the same way she had lost Anakin. If anything happened to Zekk, Tahiri would never be able to forgive herself. Ahsoka wanted to tell her not to blame herself, that nothing she could do would change the outcome, but it would not do any good to tell her any of that. Tahiri had to find that out for herself.

Suddenly, a loud hiss sounded from the tunnel below and the hole glowed orange. The Force barriers had broken – with Zekk still in between them. These events were instantly followed by a flaming mass flying up through the hole and onto the ground. It was Zekk! Thinking quickly, Ahsoka swung her arms away from the hole, using the Force to roll Zekk's body across the ground. She chased him down the tunnel giving him repeated Force pushes until the flames had been completely smothered.

Once Zekk had rolled to a stop, Ahsoka knelt over him, examining his wounds. He was covered head-to-toe in third-degree burns, and he was not breathing. Closer examination through the Force revealed that he was, thankfully, still alive. "He's alive!" she announced. "But he needs medical attention. We have to get him back to the shuttle. Lowbacca, can you carry him?"

The Wookiee roared an affirmative and picked up Zekk. Tesar said, "This one does not see how you intend to climb back up the cable while carrying him."

Ahsoka replied, "The cables have probably burned up. I have another plan to get to the top, but it's risky."

Tesar sissed, "Well, in that case, this one accepts the risk!"

"Follow me!" Ahsoka led the group down the tunnel back to the central shaft. When they arrived, they saw that the lava was boiling and rising rapidly. Fiery plumes of lava shot into the air and rained back down in clumps of orange, viscous liquid. As Ahsoka had predicted, their ascension cables had caught fire and burned up.

"Now what?" asked Tahiri.

Ahsoka instructed, "Everyone, get onto the ledge." As soon as the Jedi were on the ledge, Ahsoka ignited one of her lightsabers and cut a line through the rock to one side of them, and then the other. Now, the ledge was being held in place solely from the back. At this point, Ahsoka stopped and waited for the lava to rise higher. The other Jedi were confused, but they trusted their former Grand Master. When the lava was practically licking the underside of the ledge, Ahsoka made the final cut, separating the ledge completely from the wall.

There was a sharp jolt as the rock slab fell half a meter and landed on the rising bed of lava. Thankfully, they did not sink, and the Jedi were able to ride the slab to the top of the volcano. But their relief was short-lived; for they soon noticed the edges of the slab slowly melt away. The bottom was melting at a much faster pace, and the slab would soon break completely under the Jedi's weight.

Ahsoka turned to the others and said, "When I tell you to, jump onto the rim of the volcano. After that, we'll have to jump down the slope. As soon as we're aboard the shuttle, we need to take off. That lava will move fast, so we need to be faster. Understood?" The others nodded their understanding and Ahsoka looked up at the opening. They were almost within jumping distance, but the slab was already beginning to give way. "Ready? Now!"

On Ahsoka's cue, all four Jedi, with Zekk still in Lowbacca's arms, leapt upward, using the Force to heighten their jump. The moment they landed on the rim, they jumped again, this time using the Force to cushion their impact on the ground below. They continued to run as fast as they could while lava erupted from the volcano. Zigzagging to avoid the falling rocks and fiery plumes, they ran directly into their shuttle.

Ahsoka did not waste any time in activating the ship's repulsorlift systems. The shuttle hovered off of the ground just as lava flowed over the landing struts. Ahsoka then switched to thrusters, and they soared into the sky, leaving the exploding mountain behind.

Lowbacca and Tesar stayed in the back of the shuttle, nursing Zekk's wounds. Thankfully, he was expected to live. Tahiri, however, was not so happy. She sat in the copilot's seat, staring thoughtfully into space. Ahsoka could guess what was wrong, so she tried to console her. "I'm sorry, Tahiri. I know it must have been difficult almost losing Zekk. Don't focus on the negative. All that matters is that he'll live. We're all alive."

Tahiri sighed sadly. "The worst part is, it was all for nothing. We came all this way, only to find that this artifact is gone."

Ahsoka reached into her backpack and pulled out the Imperial flag that they had recovered. "I don't think it was a total loss. Maybe we just have another clue to follow."

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ahsoka Tano was relieved when the Jedi Temple came into view. The Jedi's measures to keep Zekk alive had worked, and he would soon be in the care of Master Cilghal and her team of healers. However, this did not distract them from the fact that they had almost lost their companion. Tahiri Veila had not spoken since they left Mustafar, Lowbacca's furred-covered face was downcast, and Tesar Sebatyne, even with his reptilian features, appeared sad.

Ahsoka flipped a switch to open a com channel to the temple's flight controller. "This is Master Tano, requesting permission to land in the medical hanger. Jedi Zekk requires immediate medical attention for severe burns."

The controller responded, "Acknowledged, Master Tano. Proceed to the medical hanger and await landing instructions."

* * *

Watching Demood Elppirc lying unconscious on the table, broken in both mind and body, Luke Skywalker found it hard to believe that he could possibly be dangerous. Ahsoka seemed to view him as some kind of monster that had to be slain. Luke thought that he could try talking to Elppirc to discover whether or not he was truly a monster.

Master Cilghal announced, "We're ready to proceed, if that is your wish."

Luke nodded his head and replied, "Wake him."

The Mon Calamari Jedi pressed the button that initiated the neural shocks. Elppirc twitched, but did not wake. Cilghal increased the voltage and tried again, but to no avail. Luke looked at Cilghal, waiting for her to increase the voltage again. As she did, she commented, "We're getting into a dangerously high range. I do not know how many more times he can take this." She pressed the button again.

This time, Elppirc awoke screaming. "Damn it! Stop doing that! You're trying to kill me, aren't you? You think I'm a madman who has to be put down! Well, it isn't true!"

Luke replied calmly, "No one thinks you're mad. We just–"

Elppirc clenched his fists, squeezed his eyes shut (even though he was blind) and began to sing loudly, "LA LAAA LAAA! I CAN'T HEEEAAAR YOU! LA LAAA LA-LA-LA! JUUUST SHUT UUUUUUP!"

Luke wanted to use the Force to calm him down, but he was afraid that Elppirc would just get more violent. He yelled to Cilghal, "Is there anything you can do to calm him down?"

Cilghal yelled back, "I could give him a sedative, but I have no idea how that will affect him."

"LA LAAA LA! I AM NOT CRAZYYY! LEAVE MEEE ALOOONE! LA-LA-LA LA LA-LAAAAAA!"

Luke yelled, "I'll take the risk! Just give him something!"

Cilghal picked up a hypospray and grabbed Elppirc's arm, trying to hold it still so she could administer the injection. He immediately stopped singing and started screaming. "GET YOUR SLIMEY, FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" At that instant, Cilghal stuck the hypospray into his arm, not caring where it ended up. Elppirc slowly quieted down and began to relax.

Luke sighed in relief. "Thank you." He moved to stand next to the panting patient and asked, "All I want to know is, why did you betray the Republic?"

Elppirc chuckled. "What? The Force can't tell you? You rely on it for everything else, so maybe you should ask it why I did what I did!"

"You're a Jedi. You serve the Force. Don't you feel any regret or remorse for all of the suffering that you caused?"

"Not. One. Iota," Elppirc answered blatantly. "I did what had to be done to stop the Jedi from winning the war. If they truly served the Force, then why did they remain blind to the Sith threat for so long? Why did they resort to war when they knew full well that they were not warriors? Why did they stand by while the rest of the galaxy suffered at the hands of pirates and criminals?"

Luke knew that these were the same questions people had asked toward the end of the Clone Wars, when public support for the Jedi was dwindling. The New Jedi Order had always held that Emperor Palpatine had been using the Force to keep the Jedi blind to his true intentions and manipulate the rest of the galaxy into believing that they were the villains. But, as many had often asked, was that indicative of Palpatine's abilities, or the Jedi's shortcomings?

Elppirc continued, "If everything that happened was the will of the Force, then I no longer wanted any part in it. I tried to escape when I blew up my command post on Geonosis, but they refused to let me die. So I resorted to more extreme measures. I realized that there are other forces at work in the universe than the will of the Force. We have to use our own wills to shape the outcome of events. If I hadn't released those prisoners, the war would have been over sooner, and the Jedi would go on serving Palpatine's evil designs and even more innocent people would suffer."

Luke asked, "If you wanted to die so bad, then why didn't you? How did you survive on the Dead Planet for sixty years?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I wanted to die! I pleaded for death! But it never came! I was starving, freezing, suffocating, yet I couldn't die! I was doomed to suffer for eternity! I always had been, and I always will be!"

"Why do you talk so much about suffering? What could possibly have happened to you to make you so depressed and pragmatic?"

"You couldn't possibly understand what I've been through! NO ONE CAN! Nooo…" Elppirc fell unconscious before he could finish the word "no."

The medical ward was silent for a moment as Luke and Cilghal pondered what they had just heard. Finally, Luke broke the silence. "I don't think we're any closer to finding out the truth than we were before. In fact, it seems to me that this is more serious than we thought. He didn't just lose faith in the Jedi; he lost faith in the Force."

"But that means that he has not turned to the dark side," pointed out Cilghal. "Meaning, there may yet be hope that we can save him. The hard part is renewing his faith in the Force. I really have no idea how to go about doing that."

"You said that we could use the Sith Orb to cure him. How exactly would we do that?"

If her physiology had allowed, Cilghal would have shrugged. "We could settle his brain wave patterns by adjusting them to a constant frequency and wavelength, thus curing him of his madness. If we wished, we could rejuvenate his eyes, reversing his blindness. We may even be able to set his autonomous functions back in order so that he would no longer have to rely on machines. However, this is pure speculation."

"Speculation or not, we have to do _something_. These Sith assassins are more dangerous than this Sinestro is letting on. The Sith Orb may be our best chance of stopping them before they cause serious damage. And right now, I don't think Master Elppirc will be of much help, even if he were willing."

An alarm chimed over the intercom system, followed by the voice of the Jedi Temple flight controller saying, "Master Cilghal, Master Tano's shuttle will be docking in the medical hanger. Jedi Zekk requires immediate medical attention for severe burns."

Luke's eyes widened in shock. Zekk had been injured!

Cilghal pressed the intercom button on the wall and answered, "Acknowledged, flight control. I will be there shortly." She entered a code to broadcast her voice through the Halls of Healing. "I need a gurney with standard life support in the hanger, and prepare a ward in the burn unit."

* * *

Ahsoka guided the _Lambda_-class shuttle to the hanger adjacent to the Halls of Healing. Following the instructions given by the flight controller, she guided the shuttle through the hanger doors and touched down in the middle of the hanger. Through the forward viewport, Ahsoka could see Luke Skywalker and Master Cilghal running into the hanger, followed by two apprentices pushing a gurney fitted with life support equipment.

As soon as the boarding ramp was lowered, the apprentices rushed aboard and went to the medbay. As they loaded Zekk onto the gurney and hooked him up to the portable life support systems, Ahsoka saw just how serious his injuries were. The young man was barely recognizable with his hair and eyebrows singed off, the smoldering remnants of his clothes stuck to his black-and-red skin, and a respirator mask covering his face. Once Zekk had been secured, the apprentices pushed the gurney back down the ramp.

While Cilghal accompanied the apprentices to the burn unit, Luke waited at the boarding ramp for Ahsoka and the rest of her team. They all stopped at the bottom of the ramp, except for Tahiri, who acknowledged Luke with a barely noticeable nod and walked straight out of the hanger.

Luke ventured, "I take it she's shaken from the experience."

Ahsoka nodded. "She almost lost Zekk the same way she lost Anakin. He nearly died to save us. It will take time for her to recover. That, of course, depends on whether Zekk lives or…" She was hesitant to state the other possibility, so she left her sentence unfinished.

"Did you at least find the… artifact?" Luke assumed that Tesar and Lowbacca still did not know about the Sith Orb.

Ahsoka shook her head. "We went to the right place, but _it_ was gone."

"Gone?" repeated Luke. "You mean someone else found it first?"

"Not just 'someone.'" Ahsoka reached into her backpack and held up what appeared to be a flag with an all-too-familiar cog symbol on it. "The Empire."

Luke was momentarily stunned speechless. "I don't understand. How could they have known where to find it?"

Ahsoka answered, "I've thought about that. I don't think we should be too quick to dismiss the possibility that one of the secret-keepers told them."

"Secret-keeperz?" rasped Tesar. "What secret?"

Luke had almost forgotten that Tesar and Lowbacca were still there. He said, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to excuse us. This is council business."

Lowbacca grunted in understanding and bowed. Tesar mimicked the gesture and both Jedi began to walk away. As they did, Tesar muttered, "This one doez not like secrets. Nothing good ever comez from them."

After the other Jedi were gone, Luke and Ahsoka retreated to a corner of the hanger to continue their conversation. Luke said, "You think a Jedi would have just given up the secret? The location of the orb has been the most closely guarded secret kept for nine hundred years. If a Jedi were entrusted with it, he would probably take extra care to keep it."

Ahsoka suggested, "Perhaps if they were tortured enough, some Jedi probably would have let it slip. Or…"

"Or they intended to reveal the secret," finished Luke. "Perhaps one of the secret-keepers turned to the dark side." Another thought suddenly occurred to him, prompting him to suggest, "Could my father have been a secret-keeper?"

This question caught Ahsoka off-guard. She looked away and stammered, "I-I don't want to believe that he could have kept such a huge secret from me, but I know that it wouldn't be the only one. I didn't realize that he had been in love with your mother until after she died."

They were both silent for a moment. Ahsoka had told Luke about how she had deduced that Anakin Skywalker had been in love with Padmé Amidala, conceived twins with her, and then strangled her to death in a fit of rage. Officially, there was no record stating how she had died, but an autopsy had revealed throat constriction with no marks on her neck.

Hoping to change the subject, Luke said, "It doesn't matter how they found the orb. We just need to figure out what they did with it."

Ahsoka nodded her head. "I don't think it ever reached the Emperor, otherwise we would surely have noticed signs that he had used it. More troops, stronger ships, a tighter hold on the galaxy, things like that."

"You're right. Something happened to the orb between the time it was taken from Mustafar and the time it would have been taken to Palpatine. I wonder if there are any records that would indicate what happened."

* * *

Luke stared intently at the screen as the computer ran a search through all government platforms for any mention of the Sith Orb. A search limited to the Jedi Archives had turned up nothing. The computer chimed as a message was displayed, indicating the same result.

"Nothing," reported Luke. "There's no mention of the orb on any Alliance database."

Ahsoka, standing behind him, suggested, "Maybe we should look through higher-access files."

Luke shook his head. "We'd have to get Chancellor Dain's permission for that, and I, for one, don't want him prying into our business."

Ahsoka sighed. "Good point. But maybe there are files that only require someone else's permission."

Luke craned his head around to smile at Ahsoka. "Good idea. And I know just who to ask first. To the communications center." He stood up and led Ahsoka to a separate room in the library where he could place a long-distance call. Stopping in front of a console, he typed a message. He explained to Ahsoka, "I'm asking Jagged Fel to contact me."

"Jagged Fel?" repeated Ahsoka. "You think he can help us find the orb?"

"He's the head of state of the Imperial Remnant. He has access to records we don't. Besides, he's a friend of the Jedi."

Ahsoka pointed out, "He's more of a friend of Jaina." During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo flew in the same squadron. They also dated for a while until the end of the war when they broke up. Although they never admit it, they still have feelings for each other and remain friends.

A moment later, a hologram appeared depicting a mid-thirties man of average height with black hair and a short beard. His most distinguishable feature was a scar running down his forehead above his right eye. Where the scar overlapped with his hairline, white hair protruded. Standing with his hands clasped behind his back, he said, "Master Skywalker, this is a surprise. How may I help you?"

Luke replied, "I need information from Imperial records. I was hoping you could help me."

Jagged frowned and asked, "Don't you have access to our records at the Jedi Temple?"

"Not all of them."

"Very well, what exactly do you need?"

"We've been searching for an ancient artifact which, according to our source, is supposed to be on Mustafar, on the Island of Serpents. However, when we went to retrieve it, it was gone. Instead, we found an Imperial flag, which would indicate that the Empire found it first."

Jagged surmised, "And you think our records may tell you what we did with the artifact."

Luke nodded his head. "Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

"Well, I suppose I could take a look and see what I can find. I'll contact you when I find something."

"Thank you, Commander."

Jagged bowed his head and cut off the transmission.

Ahsoka commented, "That wasn't so hard. I thought he would ask questions."

Luke pointed out, "If he finds what we're looking for, I have no doubt that he will."

* * *

A few days later, Jagged called Luke back. At first glance, he did not appear happy. "Well, Master Skywalker, I believe I've found what you're looking for. What I don't understand is, why do you want to find this Sith Orb?"

Luke answered. "I'm afraid that is internal Jedi business."

Jagged shook his head. "You'll have to do better than that."

Luke chose his words carefully. "We hope to use the orb to defeat the three assassins from Chancellor Dain's inauguration."

"That's it? I hardly think that's worthy of all this secrecy. Unless you have other motives?"

"Well, there are other possible uses we were considering exploring. Medical uses."

Jagged did not appear entirely convinced, but he said, "I suppose that's as good an answer as I could hope for. I'm trusting that your intentions are honorable." He cleared his throat and held up a datapad. "I found this top-secret report from about forty-five years ago. It was written by your father. Apparently, the Emperor sent him and a battalion of stormtroopers to Mustafar to recover a Sith Orb."

Luke interrupted, "Does the report say how they knew where to look?"

"No. Anyway, they went to the Island of Serpents and retrieved the orb, and then they returned to their Star Destroyer in orbit. Vader left the orb locked in his quarters and went to the bridge to supervise the return journey to Coruscant. However, rebel saboteurs had damaged the ship's hyperdrive, causing it to fail mid-flight.

"The ship was pulled out of hyperspace over Kamino and, in the process, was severely damaged. An evacuation was ordered, and Vader did not have enough time to retrieve the orb. The entire crew escaped, but the Star Destroyer was pulled into the planet's gravitational field and sank to the bottom of the ocean."

Luke mentally processed what he had just heard. "So, the orb may still be on board the Star Destroyer, on Kamino?"

Jagged shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I can give you the coordinates of the crash site if you wish."

Luke bowed his head in thanks. "I would very much appreciate that."

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After his contact with Jagged Fel, Luke Skywalker went in search of Ahsoka Tano to tell her of what he had learned. When he heard that she was in the Halls of Healing, he assumed that she was checking on Demood Elppirc – no doubt to assure herself of his harmlessness. Luke was therefore surprised to find that she was actually in Zekk's ward with Tahiri Veila.

Master Cilghal was explaining Zekk's recovery to them in medical terms that Luke barely understood, although he could infer from context the main points. With the help of the Force, he was progressing at an outstanding rate, and was expected to be discharged within the next week. However, the damage to his body was permanent. Most of his skin had to be removed and replaced with skin grafts, his hair was unlikely to ever grow back, and his scars were expected to remain for several months. On top of that, he had suffered minor lung damage and would likely be forced to have his lungs replaced by the time he had reached the middle of his life.

Zekk, wearing a respirator, let out low hissing sound that was probably meant to be a sigh. And then, in a muffled yet somewhat amusing voice, he said, "This is embarrassing. We go on an important mission and all we have to show for it is cooked Zekk?"

Ahsoka smiled at the joke, but Tahiri's face remained emotionless. Apparently, she was still upset about the mission's failure.

Luke spoke for the first time since arriving at the ward. "That's not true. You did find something on Mustafar, and it's only because you found it that we know where to look next."

Ahsoka turned around, acknowledging his presence for the first time. "Luke! Did Jagged Fel call you back?"

"What? You've been talking to Jag?" The source of the new voice entered the ward. It was Jaina Solo. "First I hear that Zekk's been wounded, and now you're talking to Jag?"

Cilghal, sensing growing tension, said, "This room is getting crowded. If you need me, I will be in my office." She squeezed past Jaina and headed down the hall.

Luke answered Jaina's question. "Yes, I called Jag asking for a favor. Is that a problem?"

Quickly, Jaina answered, "No. I'm just surprised that he has time for personal favors. I've heard that he's been busy lately."

"It wasn't a personal favor; it was for important Jedi business. Master Tano and I were just on our way to discuss it." Luke turned his head toward Ahsoka and motioned toward the doorway.

At that moment, Tahiri spoke up. "Wait a minute. Does this business involve whatever it is Zekk just almost died for? Because, if it is, then I want to know."

Luke shook his head sadly. "I wish we could tell you but–"

"Why not?" interrupted Ahsoka. "I think she and Zekk deserve to know what they were looking for. They've earned that much."

Jaina could tell that something important was going on, and that it didn't involve her. She sighed and said, "Well, if this isn't something you want me to hear, I guess I should leave."

She turned around to leave, but stopped when Zekk asked, "Why can't Jaina know? If she can't know, then I shouldn't know, either."

Luke buried his face in his hands and said, "I really hate it when you all gang up on me."

Ahsoka said, "We'll tell you, only if you promise not to tell anyone else. We're trying to keep this as confidential as possible." She then began to recount to the Jedi Knights the story of Demood Elppirc and the Sith Orb. "A while back, an ancient Jedi Master called Demood Elppirc was found in a coma-like state on the Dead Planet. He was brought here, to the Halls of Healing, for recovery. When we revived him, he had gone insane, but he began talking about an artifact known as the Sith Orb.

"The orb was a weapon used by the ancient Sith. It gave them power that could not otherwise be achieved by any Jedi or Sith. Master Elppirc was one of two Jedi who knew where it was hidden, and he told us the secret. That's why we went to Mustafar. We were looking for the orb to use against the assassins at Chancellor Dain's inauguration."

The room was silent for a moment as the knights absorbed this information. Jaina was fascinated by the idea that a Jedi of the Old Republic was still alive. But this Sith Orb raised mental alarms. She feared that it would only lead to trouble.

Finally, Tahiri asked, "If this orb gave the Sith so much power, then why did they hide it?"

Luke, feeling that there was no point in secrecy any longer, answered, "The Sith didn't hide it; the Jedi did. They felt it was too dangerous to be used casually, so they sent two Jedi to hide it in a secret location known only to two Jedi at a time."

"If it's so dangerous, then why does the council think it's a good idea to use?" Tahiri was obviously getting ready to argue against the orb's use.

Luke worded his answer in such a way as to keep her calm. "Not all of us agree that we should be looking for the orb. But we're in a difficult situation, and there are many benefits to having it."

Tahiri crossed her arms. "You sound no better than the Sith. You think your intentions are good, but then everyone will come to hate you for it."

Ahsoka placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "We're not turning into Sith, Tahiri. As long as there are Jedi who are brave enough to speak out against potentially wrong decisions, we'll keep each other from turning to the dark side. We understand that you, more than anyone, are afraid that others will lose their way, just as you did. But that doesn't mean you have to carry such a heavy burden on your own."

Zekk placed a bandaged hand on Tahiri's other shoulder. "She's right, Tahiri. We stick together no matter what. No Jedi left behind."

Doubtfully, Tahiri nodded her head and remained silent.

Luke changed the subject. "The Imperial flag found on Mustafar inspired me to contact Jagged Fel. He did find an old report telling us where the orb may be. Somehow, the Empire found out about the orb, and my father was sent to retrieve it. He found it and brought it aboard a Star Destroyer to bring back to Coruscant."

Ahsoka asked, "If the orb never reached the Emperor, then what happened?"

Luke smiled and answered, "We did. The ship's engines were sabotaged by rebels, causing it to drop out of hyperspace prematurely. The crew was forced to abandon ship without the orb. Jag thinks it's still on the ship, which crashed into an ocean on the planet Kamino."

"Kamino?" repeated Jaina. "That name sounds familiar."

"It should," affirmed Ahsoka. "The Kaminoans are the best cloners in the galaxy. They created the Clone Army for the Old Republic. Even after the Empire stopped using clones, they still recruited the Kaminoans for genetic research in creating biological weapons."

Zekk guessed, "So, we go to Kamino, board the Star Destroyer, and find the orb. That doesn't sound too hard."

"There is one problem," Luke pointed out. "By now, the wreck will be falling apart at the bottom of the ocean. We don't have access to a team or vehicles fitted for underwater exploration. We'll have to requisition them from Chancellor Dain."

Through the Force, all of the Jedi present could feel a collective distaste from each. Ahsoka said, "He won't be easy to convince. He's going to want to know about everything, including Master Elppirc and the Sith Orb."

Luke nodded his head in agreement. "And if we don't tell him the whole story, he's going to want to send a personal representative on the mission to make sure he knows everything that happens."

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "Dain probably won't want an entire team of Jedi to go on the mission. His mind would probably be more at ease if we sent only one Jedi to lead the mission. I think Jaina should go."

Jaina was surprised. "Me? Really?"

"You're not a Jedi Master, and you have a lot of experience with the Alliance military, which would make you appear neutral to other GA officials."

Luke thought about it and agreed. "It seems like the most logical choice. I'll meet with Chancellor Dain and try to get a team. I only hope he doesn't make things too difficult for us."

* * *

That night, when Jaina returned to her quarters, she activated the computer console and typed a scrambled message, asking Jagged Fel to contact her. About an hour later, he called on a secure channel.

Jagged, standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back, smiled at Jaina. "Well, it seems I'm popular among the Jedi, now. To what do I owe the pleasure, Jedi Solo?"

"Oh, shut up," snorted Jaina. "I've been trying to get ahold of you for weeks, and you keep saying you're too busy."

Jagged shrugged. "Well, I am."

"And yet, you seem to have time to do favors for Uncle Luke. I'd think you would be able to make time for your girlfriend!"

At this point, Jagged abandoned his regal posture and sighed. "As much as I want to be with you, I can't keep making scrambled calls and going on secret rendezvous without attracting attention. You know us; Imperial snoopers."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to feel tired of keeping our relationship secret. I know it didn't work out the first time, but I really want to make it work this time."

"Really? You want a relationship? I thought you just wanted me for consolation. Why else would you only throw yourself at me whenever one of your brothers–"

Jaina gasped loudly as her mouth hung open in shock. "How dare you? You think I'm some kind of–"

Jagged interrupted her. "I was joking! That's something I do now. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jaina smiled. "I know. I was joking, too."

Adopting a more serious tone, Jagged told her, "I know times have been hard the past few decades. But things will get better, trust me. Then, when we're both ready, we can make this a serious relationship. Okay?"

Jaina nodded. "Okay. Just promise you'll try to make more time for me."

"I'll see what I can do. Good-bye."

"Bye." Jaina switched off the holoprojector and the connection was broken.

* * *

As Luke waited outside of Don Dain's office, he ran through everything he would say in his mind. Keeping in mind everything he needed to say and everything he expected Dain to say, he felt that he had a good argument lined up. With any luck, the meeting would go smoothly without arousing any suspicions.

Finally, a tone chimed over the loudspeaker, indicating that the chancellor was ready to meet with Luke. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and strolled through the automatic sliding doors. Dain was sitting at his desk, looking expectantly at Luke. Behind him, his Jedi bodyguards, Sol Fadré and Lumin Ango, stood quietly. Upon seeing their Grand Master, they both bowed – a gesture that was mirrored by Luke.

When Luke was close enough, he leaned over Dain's desk and shook his hand. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Chancellor."

Dain leaned back in his chair and responded, "It's my duty to meet with the Grand Master of the Jedi Order whenever he feels the need." Luke had requested to see him regarding an unknown matter. Knowing the Jedi, Dain suspected that they were trying to hide something. But if Luke did not tell him directly, Dain had other ways of obtaining information.

Luke couldn't tell if Dain was harboring any feelings of disdain toward him. He sat down opposite him and said, "The reason I asked to meet with you is, the Jedi need to requisition an underwater exploration team for an upcoming mission."

"Underwater exploration?" Dain repeated. "Are you looking for something?"

It was the first question Luke had been expecting. Quickly, he responded, "We are looking for an artifact that we believe may be in the shipwreck of an Imperial Star Destroyer on the ocean planet of Kamino."

Dain nodded his head and commented, "Intriguing. May I ask what this artifact is?"

This answer, Luke lamented, would require a little white lie. "We're not entirely sure, actually. But we do know that it is a remnant of the ancient Sith War. As you can imagine, that is something that the Jedi would be interested in. We know that the Empire retrieved it some time ago, but their Star Destroyer was sabotaged by rebels and they were forced to abandon ship without the artifact."

Dain's three eyes narrowed in confusion. "You say you don't know what this artifact is, yet the Empire would know? Why not ask them?"

Luke was struck speechless, but only for a few seconds – just short enough not to raise suspicion among most people, but not Dain. That was a question he hadn't anticipated. Through the Force, he could feel Sol's concern. Luke made up another lie on the spot. "They don't know what it is, either. They didn't have time for a full examination of the relic."

"Ah, yes, of course." The way Dain slowly nodded his head while avoiding eye contact gave Luke the impression that he wasn't entirely convinced. "What exactly do you need?"

Luke, glad that the difficult questions were out of the way, answered, "Some underwater vehicles, enough to explore the Star Destroyer wreckage in optimal time, as well as crews for these vehicles and scuba gear for extravehicular use at high pressure."

"Will you require any scientists or a team leader?"

"No scientists. We're not interested in studying anything. I've already chosen Jaina Solo to be the team leader."

Dain appeared surprised. "What? I'd think you'd want a team leader who specializes in this sort of operation."

Luke shook his head. "I would much rather have a Jedi in charge." Too late, he realized that that last statement could be interpreted negatively. Quickly, he added, "For Force-related purposes, of course."

Dain frowned and was silent for a moment, probably contemplating whether or not he should take offense to the first part of Luke's answer. Finally, he replied, "I see. But why Jedi Solo and not a Jedi Master?"

Luke answered, "This matter isn't so important that it requires the presence of a master." Another lie to prevent Dain from becoming suspicious. "Besides, Jaina has a lot of experience flying with the Alliance navy during the Yuuzhan Yong War. A GA team shouldn't be too uncomfortable working with her."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Still, I'm sure a master would be able to complete the job as efficiently, if not more so. Perhaps Master Fadré will accompany her."

Sol spoke up for the first time. "Thank you, Your Excellency, but my place is here, protecting you. We still have no idea when the assassins will strike again."

Dain responded, "I appreciate your concern, but I'm sure your apprentice would be more than enough protection. After all, security has been tightened greatly since that incident. Besides, you must be yearning to return to the field, leave Coruscant and see new places."

Sol shrugged and answered, "Well, I would, as a matter of fact."

Luke cut in, "If I may, Chancellor, we already have one Jedi on the mission. Two is probably overkill."

Dain smiled in mock sweetness and said, "And yet, the more, the merrier. It's settled, then. I will secure your team for you. In the meantime, why don't you brief Master Fadré on his assignment?"

Luke bowed and said, "Very well. Thank you for your time, Chancellor." He motioned for Sol to follow him out.

As they left, they heard Dain say, "A pleasure, as always, Master Skywalker."

Once the two Jedi Masters were gone, Dain turned to Lumin and suggested, "Why don't you leave, also? I am sure you would like to rest."

"Are you sure, sir?" the young Jedi asked. "Won't you still need protection?"

"I think it is safe to say there is no danger at the moment. You are excused."

Lumin bowed. "Thank you, Chancellor." He left through the office doors.

Satisfied that he was alone, Dain punched some keys on his computer. A holographic image of his son, Mek, appeared. He asked, "Did you hear all of that?"

Mek nodded. "I did. It would appear that the Jedi _are_ keeping secrets from you, father."

"What exactly do you make of this artifact Skywalker mentioned?"

"Isn't it obvious? A relic from the Sith War? Something that the Empire was interested in? This isn't merely a display piece; it's a weapon to use against the Alliance!"

Dain frowned. "You are being presumptuous. How do we know that the Jedi want to turn a weapon on the Alliance? It could very well end up being a display piece after all."

Mek shook his head in disappointment. "Why won't you see what looms in front of you? The Jedi are up to no good. If you don't act, they could destroy us all."

"How melodramatic," Dain commented sourly. "But I am suspicious of the Jedi. That is why I insisted on sending Master Fadré on the mission. He has earned my trust, and I know that he will tell me any secrets he might discover."

"I hope you're right, father. But if the Jedi think he might betray them, they won't respond kindly, I can tell you that."

Dain pressed a button to end the transmission. Mek may have been paranoid, but he was also very bright. The Jedi probably were planning something, and Dain was not about to stand idly by and let another catastrophe occur.

* * *

When Luke and Sol left the Senate Building, they boarded Luke's speeder and returned to the Jedi Temple. Via comlink, Luke instructed Ahsoka and Jaina to meet them in his personal quarters. Once inside, they sat down and began to discuss the upcoming mission.

Luke began by summarizing his meeting with Dain. "I did my best to tell him only what he needed to know. Dain was suspicious, but he has agreed to provide us with the resources we need, and his only condition is that Master Fadré accompany the team."

"Why?" asked Jaina. "This is a simple retrieval mission. I can handle it on my own."

Ahsoka answered, "Dain probably expects Master Fadré to report to him directly. He doesn't trust us enough to be truthful in an official report."

Sol pointed out, "I don't even know what this is all about. All I know is, you weren't entirely truthful to him earlier. I would appreciate an explanation."

Luke began to tell the story of the Sith Orb once again. "The artifact we're looking for is a Sith Orb, a weapon used by the ancient Sith. After they went extinct, the Jedi hid the orb, and only two Jedi at a time ever knew its exact location. One of those Jedi, Demood Elppirc, was recently found alive but in a coma-like state on the Dead Planet. When we tried to revive him, he was insane, but he did tell us that the orb was on Mustafar. We planned to use the orb to fight the assassins at Dain's inauguration, so we sent a team to retrieve the orb. You probably know the rest of the story."

Sol listened intently to Luke's story. Finally, he said, "This is quite the turn of events. A Jedi survivor, a Sith weapon, and now we're keeping secrets from the chancellor. I can understand the need for all this secrecy."

Ahsoka nodded and said, "So you understand that we don't want to discuss it with anyone unless absolutely necessary."

"Of course. And I will lie to the chancellor in my report, if you wish."

"Thank you," said Luke. "So, it's settled. Jaina and Master Fadré, you will both lead a team to Kamino to find the Sith Orb. May the Force be with you."

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Located beyond the Outer Rim, south of a satellite galaxy called the Rishi Maze, Kamino was a secluded world covered completely by water. Powerful thunderstorms were frequent, with lightning flashes being visible from orbit. The native Kaminoans, tall, slender beings with white skin, long necks, and black, almond-shaped eyes, had long ago perfected the cloning process and commercialized their science by selling clones. They provided troops for the Old Republic in the war against the Separatist Alliance.

Staring at the planet from the bridge of the Alliance carrier, Jaina did not view the planet as an ideal place to live. It was cold, wet, dark, and so far away from the rest of the galaxy. But that was the way the Kaminoans liked it.

Sol Fadré approached her and reported, "The submersibles are ready to go. Once the cruiser enters the atmosphere, it will land on the surface of the ocean, drop us into the water, and then return to orbit to await our signal for pickup."

"That's great," replied Jaina, "But I already know the plan. I came up with it, after all."

Sol smiled and said, "Of course you did. I had almost forgotten that you were put in charge of the mission."

"It's alright. It must be weird for you, taking orders from a lowly Jedi Knight."

Sol laughed. "I would hardly call you 'lowly,' Jaina Solo. All of the masters hold you in high esteem. Some of them even think you should be a master."

Jaina frowned. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't want special treatment. People only like me because I… did some things I regret." She could not bring herself to say _I killed my brother_.

Sol nodded sadly. "We all regret things we did. But they had to be done. Remember that, Jaina."

That is what they always said. Jacen had to be killed. But no matter how many times Jaina heard it, she never felt any better about it. Despite the fact that he was a Sith Lord, Jacen was her twin brother, the boy with whom she had shared a powerful Force connection.

Refusing to dwell on such a depressing subject, she ordered, "Come on. We don't want the subs to leave without us." She turned around and left the bridge, Sol following in her wake. Together, they entered the turbolift that took them directly to the hanger bay, where crews were preparing the submersibles.

There were four vehicles total, each one with the capacity for up to ten crew members (even though there were only five for this mission), one detachable speeder, and a 60-cubic-meter cargo hold. Each sub, painted bright orange, was equipped with scuba gear for each person, sonar, lights, and mechanical arms.

Sol commented, "It seems strange that it takes four subs to find just one artifact."

One crew member, overhearing this, approached the Jedi and said in a high voice, "We needed four subs. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to search an entire Star Destroyer before running out of power." He gestured to the subs and added, "These things are gas-guzzlers. They make 'em big and heavy to withstand water pressure, and they put a bunch of equipment on 'em." He held out his hand for each Jedi to shake. "Hi, I'm Roloy, and I'm the proud father of these babies. Literally, I designed 'em, built 'em, raised 'em, and maintain 'em."

Jaina, slightly taken by surprise by Roloy's enthusiasm, said, "Well, we'll be sure to take care of your… babies."

Roloy pointed a finger at her and replied sternly, "You'd better, because if one of my babies gets hurt, I'm gonna sue you for all you're worth!" After a few seconds, he broke out laughing. "I'm just kidding! Ah, I really had you there, didn't I?"

"Uh, yeah, you sure did."

Roloy continued laughing even as he said, "But, seriously, please be careful with them. I don't wanna have to face the mama with bad news." With that, he walked away to continue the preparations.

Jaina and Sol exchanged bemused glances. Jaina wondered aloud, "What's with him?"

Sol replied with a shrug.

Each Jedi boarded a separate sub. Once the entire crew was aboard, the vessels were sealed and disconnected from their refueling hoses. Giant cranes extended from the ceiling and grabbed each sub. Through the viewports, Jaina watched as everyone left the hanger bay. Red lights flashed on the walls, indicating that the ventral cargo doors were about to open. A few moments later, the floor split at the middle and the two parts slid away from each other. Several meters below the subs, Jaina could see large waves lapping against the underside of the carrier.

A voice over the intercom warned all personnel to prepare for descent. A large jolt nearly knocked everyone over as the crane arms began to lower the subs into the ocean. The water drew closer and closer, waves began to splash droplets onto the viewports, and, within seconds, the view was completely obscured by water. With a resounding _clunk_, the cranes released the subs and retracted back into the ship.

The crewman sitting at the communications console reported, "All subs report good to go, sir."

Jaina acknowledged with a nod and ordered, "Retransmit our destination coordinates to all subs and prepare to dive."

"Yes, sir." The controller relayed Jaina's orders into the com system and listened for replies. He turned back towards Jaina and said, "All subs acknowledged."

"Dive!"

On Jaina's command, all four subs fired their engines and reoriented themselves at a downward angle. As they dove deeper, the water grew darker, and they were forced to activate their powerful forward-facing headlamps. While that penetrated the darkness in front of them, it did nothing to shed light on the rest of their surroundings. There was a brief scare as an aiwha – a large, gray-skinned cetacean that could swim through water or fly through air – swam too close to one of the subs, grazing it with one of its enormous wing-fins. Fortunately, no one was hurt, and the sub suffered no damage.

After what felt like half an hour of doing nothing, the subs finally reached the bottom of the ocean. The technician manning the sonar station announced to Jaina, "Sir, I'm picking up a large object less than a kilometer ahead of us. It's definitely a Star Destroyer."

"Good," replied Jaina. She then instructed the pilot to take them in closer. As the subs moved forward, Jaina stared out the forward viewport at the crushing darkness. For a full minute, there was nothing but the sand and seaweed that comprised the ocean floor. A voice in Jaina's mind told her that they may have come to the wrong place, or that their intel was wrong. But she could not accept that Jagged Fel would have sent them false information – on purpose.

And then they saw it. In the light provided by the headlamps, a triangle appeared, dull-gray and barnacle-covered. That triangle then grew… and grew… and grew until it was 1,600 meters long. On Jaina's order, the four subs spread out until the entire Star Destroyer was illuminated by their lamps. The wedge-shaped hull of the massive starship was half-buried in the sand and tilting to port at a ten-degree angle. Several sections of hull plating were missing, having been sheared off by the ship's descent into the atmosphere. The heavy turbolasers and ion cannons that flanked either side of the tower structure pointed in various directions, unable to fire.

Over the sub's intercom, Sol remarked, "It doesn't look so intimidating now, does it?"

"I don't know," answered one of the crewmen. "Haven't you ever heard of ghost ships?"

A second crewman responded, "Ah, you've been watching too many horror holovids. There is nothing threatening about this ship. But, if you want, I can hold your hand until we leave." This drew laughter from several crewmen.

Jaina smiled in amusement and said, "All right, people. Let's get the job done so we can get out of here. We are looking for a glowing, red orb. Our intel pinpoints its location to be in the captain's quarters. Each sub has been assigned an area in which to search for possible entry points. If we don't find any, we may have to cut our way in using the subs' built-in tools."

Sol's voice began nervously, "Uh, Jedi Solo, I don't think that will be necessary."

"Why not, Master Fadré?"

Rather than answer outright, Sol transmitted footage from the holocam at the front of his sub to the large holoprojector on Jaina's. The image showed a large, circular hole on the side of the tower stalk. The circle was too perfect to have been formed naturally. Sol voiced the explanation that was on everyone's mind. "It looks like someone came here before we did."

Jaina wondered aloud, "Maybe the Empire came back for the orb."

Sol offered a different theory. "Or, someone came looking for salvage to pawn off. Pirates or scavengers, perhaps."

"Well, whoever it was, let's hope they didn't take the orb."

"I wouldn't count on it," said the captain of a different sub. "The captain's cabin is usually the best place to look for valuables. It's likely the first place they went to."

"He's right," agreed another captain. "We probably won't find your orb here."

Jaina scowled in frustration. So far, the orb had been nothing but a wild bantha chase that had already nearly cost Zekk his life. And now, they had come all the way to Kamino, very likely arousing the suspicions of Chancellor Dain, for nothing. "No," she said, "We came all this way to find the orb, so that's what we're going to do. Look around for any clues as to who might've been here before. Master Fadré and I are going up to the captain's cabin. With any luck, the orb is still there."

"Copy that," acknowledged each sub's captain, in turn. The captain of the first sub then ordered, "Send out the speeders to cover the tight spaces while the subs search the larger areas. Be sure to take pictures of anything you might find."

As the subs carried out their orders, Jaina went to the storage area in the back of her sub and slipped scuba fins, a helmet, and an oxygen recycler over her skintight wetsuit. She then entered the airlock and shut the first door behind her. An automated voice warned her that the chamber would soon be gradually flooded. A few seconds later, water poured in through four vents. Once the airlock was completely filled, the second door opened.

Jaina took one step forward and floated upward. With three breast strokes, she cleared the sub and swam into the ship wreck. Looking around at the crusted reactor spires, illuminated by her head lamps, she guessed that she was inside the Star Destroyer's engine room. Based on her memory of current Star Destroyer layouts, she swam through the dark, flooded corridors, past floating debris and doors stuck open, and up empty turbolift shafts.

As she neared the top of the shaft, she became aware of another Force presence approaching her. She recognized it as that of Sol. Looking downward, she saw him swimming up toward her. He waved to her and she waved bcack. Activating his built-in comlink, Sol said, "I see you made it."

Via her comlink, Jaina asked, "Was there ever any doubt?"

Sol tried to shrug, but the movement caused him to bob in the water. "Not really. I just wasn't sure how well you could swim."

"Oh, I did quite a bit on Mon Calamari, after the Yuuzhan Vong took Coruscant." As the two Jedi swam side-by-side, Jaina continued her story. "When I wasn't leading Starfighters into battle, I would fly out to the coral reefs with Jag." Not wanting to dwell on her complicated relationship with Jagged Fel, she added, "Of course, that was a _very_ long time ago, before he was head of state."

"Ah, I understand. You regret ending your relationship with him." Before Jaina could protest, he added, "Don't deny it. I can sense the conflict within you. Jagged Fel brought you comfort in a time of great sorrow. That's what you thought your relationship was. But—"

"Excuse me!" interrupted Jaina. "If you're implying that I was using Jag to console me after my brother died, then you are mistaken… Master." Jaina did not mean to burst like that, but what Sol had said was similar to what Jagged had said to her the last time they spoke.

Within his helmet, Sol shook his head. "That isn't what I was implying at all. I meant that it was a time of sorrow for everyone, not just you. We all could have used consolation." Returning to what he was about to say before being interrupted, he continued, "That is why you broke up with him, isn't it? With the war over, you realized that he could bring you comfort, but not actual love. And now you wonder if you were wrong."

The thought had crossed Jaina's mind, but she did not want Sol to know that. She settled with, "Well, it's too late to change that now."

"Is it?" Sol asked with a smile. He indicated the closed hatch in front of them. "This is the bridge. The captain's cabin is located on this level." Reaching out with the Force, he slid the turbolift door around on its tracks, sending sediment floating out of the grooves and emitting the low squeak of rusted metal surfaces rubbing against each other. Once the door was open, the two Jedi swam onto the bridge.

It looked like the bridge of every other Star Destroyer Jaina had seen, but the gray-uniformed officers were long-gone, the computer screens were dark and cracked, the control panels were nonfunctional, and the trapezoidal viewports were broken. Swimming across the bridge, Jaina could not help but feel like she was aboard a ghost ship, even though Jagged's information indicated that the entire crew had escaped.

Finally, the Jedi reached the captain's cabin. The door had already been blown open, which they took as a bad sign. Their fears were confirmed upon entering the room to find drawers and cabinets hanging open and empty. Low-value credcoins, pottery fragments, and empty picture frames littered the floor, possibly indicating that the captain had had a taste for art. But there was no Sith Orb anywhere.

Jaina sighed in disappointment. "You were right, Master. Someone got here first and took the orb. I'm starting to think we're never going to find it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Sol. Jaina was about to ask what he meant when she noticed that he was staring at something in the corner of the room. She swam forward to take a closer look. What they saw were a diving helmet, an oxygen recycler, and a pair of flippers.

Jaina gasped as she realized what she was looking at. "Someone was wearing those. Someone died in here."

Sol nodded. "And this is all that's left of him. He has since decomposed." He swam forward and picked up the recycler pack. After studying it briefly, he noted, "It looks like a blaster bolt burned through the tank, disabling the oxygen recycling system. Poor soul suffocated to death. And – yes, a symbol!" He held up the pack so Jaina could see.

Sure enough, there was paint on the pack, but much of it had worn away. Jaina pointed this out to him. "How can you tell that it's a symbol?"

"Would you paint anything else on your gear? My guess is whoever owned it belonged to a crime syndicate or a pirate fleet. These criminals came here looking for salvage to pawn off on the black market. They found the orb and, well, they must have started fighting over it. A shot was fired into this man's back, killing him, and the rest of them left with their loot."

Jaina had to admit that his theory was sound. "You're really good at this, you know that? I would never have caught those things."

Sol smiled humbly. "All I do is keep my eyes open and pay attention to detail. You were so focused on finding the Sith Orb that you became oblivious to everything else. And now, we have our next clue. We should bring this back to the Jedi Temple."

Jaina did not try to hide her disappointment. She had come to Kamino expecting to find the Sith Orb, only to have to settle for a faded symbol that might or might not be another clue. But, as any Jedi Master would have said, she had to be patient. "All right, let's go." She rotated around to face the door and began to swim.

She was stopped in her tracks when the entire room began to tilt even further to the port side, pushing Jaina to the side. The room finally stopped at about thirty degrees with a crash loud enough to be heard through the water and the Jedi's helmets. The already weakened metal that comprised the walls and ceiling bent and broke, causing the entire room to come crashing down on the Jedi.

Sol reacted quickly, using the Force to redirect the metal away from him. Jaina saw a large slab of metal floating toward her and tried to push it away using the Force. However, as she was not rooted to solid ground, the Force push instead sent her flying backwards into a wall. Immediately afterward, debris came raining down on her, pinning her against the corner. An exceptionally heavy piece came down on top of her helmet, creating a crack large enough to let water trickle onto her face. Alarms sounded in her head, indicating a fault in the oxygen recycling system. If she did not drown within the next few minutes, she would suffocate.

Jaina tried to scream for help, but seawater flowed into her mouth when she opened it. She craned her neck to the side and turned her head so that the water was not in her face and yelled, "Help! My helmet's cracked and I'm stuck beneath this rubble!"

"Calm down," instructed Sol. "I'll get you out of there. I'm going to try to move the rubble. Just don't move, or this entire place could come crashing down." Jaina felt the weight pressing down on her decrease. "Okay, that piece was okay to move."

The background noise on Jaina's built-in comlink increased in volume, indicating that someone had opened another com line. A woman's voice asked, "Jedi Solo, Master Fadré, are you okay?"

Sol answered, "I'm fine, Captain Omen, but Jedi Solo is trapped beneath rubble and her helmet is cracked. What happened?"

"We don't know. The entire ship just tilted to the side. Everything is collapsing for no reason. Where are you?"

"The captain's cabin."

"Did you find the artifact?"

"No. We did find an old oxygen recycler with a symbol on it. It's faded, but we might be able to gather some kind of information from it."

Jaina interrupted, "Hello? I'm still stuck here and my helmet is filling with water! I'd appreciate it if someone helped me!"

Captain Omen replied, "Don't worry, sir. We're on our way. Just hold on for a few minutes. Omen out." The additional background noise vanished as she cut off her comlink.

Sol said, "Alright, I'm going to try moving another piece." Jaina felt the load lighten again, but then she heard a low creaking noise and the weight resumed. "Sorry, that piece almost brought the entire room down. I'll try another one. I think this one's good. Yes, it worked! Oh, no!"

Jaina heard the creaking again, louder, and more weight began to press down on her. She groaned, "What? What happened?"

Sol, straining, answered, "Apparently that piece was _not_ safe to move. I'm using the Force to hold the wall up."

Jaina looked toward the wall and saw that it had completely split with a sharp, jagged break line. If it came down on her, it would impale her or cut her in half. Deeming it best not to think about, she turned away from the wall and asked, "So you can't get me out? What do I do about the water?"

"Use the Force to expel the water from your helmet. Create and air bubble around it."

"Okay." Jaina closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, not think about the water in her helmet, the escaping oxygen, or the wall threatening to crush her. She ignored the danger around her and pushed the water out of her helmet, forming a bubble around her helmet. "Okay, it's working, but the oxygen recycler is still damaged."

"Try to slow your breathing. But if you go into a meditative state, make sure you maintain the bubble."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes." Sol explained, "People who have achieved true mastery of the Force have been able to maintain control of the Force even while unconscious. The trick is, allowing your subconscious to take over."

Jaina took Sol's advice and slowed down her breathing. She could feel herself begin to relax and grow tired. That was the first sign of premeditation. "How exactly would I do that?"

"What? Allow your subconscious to take over? Well, you would slowly divert your attention to something else. It's like when you have a long, repetitive task, and you begin to sing. Soon, you begin to just go through the motions without even realizing it. With enough control, you could keep it up indefinitely."

That got Jaina thinking. "I wonder if that's how that Jedi survived on the Dead Planet."

Sol was silent for a moment, as though he were considering Jaina's theory. "Yes, that may be it. Of course, to use that technique continuously for sixty years, that is unheard of. He would have to be exceptionally powerful. He would have to be extremely driven to stay alive. His mental discipline would—"

"Mental discipline?" repeated Jaina. "From what I heard, he doesn't have any."

"That's not true. He is mentally damaged, I'll give you that, but even an average Jedi could not survive that long with his brain still intact. The fact that Master Elppirc isn't brain-dead proves that he has more mental discipline than you give him credit for."

Jaina had to admit, Sol had a point. Compared to the effort it must have taken for Demood Elppirc to survive on the Dead Planet for sixty years, Jaina surviving on Kamino for a few minutes was nothing. Suddenly, she realized that she was starting to forget that she had to maintain the bubble. She poured more Force energy into the bubble… and snapped out of her near-meditation. Her breathing quickened as her oxygen level returned itself to normal.

Over Jaina's head comlink, Sol chided, "You lost your concentration."

Jaina slowed her breathing down again, and said, "Wait, so us talking was enough to help me maintain the bubble?"

"Yes, and it was helping me hold up the wall. Now, if you want to stay alive, I suggest we continue talking."

"But won't that use up my oxygen?"

"Yes, but not before help arrives. We have more than enough time, so let's find something to talk about."

"Okay." Calmly, but quickly, Jaina thought of a topic of conversation. "Do you think Master Skywalker is doing the right thing, keeping Master Elppirc alive and looking for the Sith Orb?"

"Well, I don't think it's really our place to question his decision."

"But what if his decision is wrong? Wouldn't it be our duty to stop him? That's what the Rebellion was about, and if they hadn't opposed the Empire, we wouldn't be here."

"Right now, I wish we weren't here." Sol laughed at his joke. "But I'm sure Master Skywalker had good reasons for his decision. We probably don't even know half of the factors that went into his decision. So, how can we question him?"

"Well, I have all the information I need. We got a powerful, insane Jedi survivor, and we're looking for something that gives people ultimate power. History shows that those things alone can cause a lot of damage. Together, they destroy everything. I don't care what good intentions he has for them; I think Uncle Luke's making the wrong decision. Doesn't it worry you that he can't see that?"

"Don't be so quick to judge your uncle, Jaina. He's been making difficult decisions for years. Even when Master Tano was Grand Master, it was Luke who made some of the decisions for her. For example, he sent you and your brothers on the mission to Myrkr. He blames himself for Anakin's death, among other things that happened as a result of that mission. Can you imagine how much that decision has weighed on his conscience? And all of his other decisions?"

Jaina fell silent. She had not even considered how many costly decisions Luke had made. If she were in his shoes, she would start to doubt her decision-making skills. Maybe, for Luke, every option was a bad one, and he was choosing the less-costly ones. "I guess you're right. But I'm not convinced that this whole operation will backfire."

"None of us are," Sol replied. Another loud groan echoed throughout the ship. The walls continued to bend and break, threatening to crush the Jedi. "This isn't natural," Sol commented. "Something – or someone – is doing this."

"The Sith?" asked Jaina. "How could they know we're here?"

"I don't know. But if we stay here much longer, the room is going to cave in on us. I think we should consider possible ways of getting the conversion tank to the Jedi so they can analyze the symbol."

Jaina thought long and hard. They had dropped the tank somewhere in the room. To get it back to the Jedi, someone would have to pick it up. Jaina obviously could not do it, so it would have to be Sol. But for Sol to pick it up, he would have to let go of the wall and let it crush Jaina. The rescue team was on its way, but might not have made it in time. If the Jedi waited too long, the room would collapse and crush them as well as the tank. Would they be willing to take that risk?

Finally, she voiced the only option available. "Master Fadré, I think that the only way to ensure the safety of the clue is to take it and leave me behind."

"I won't do that. Help will come soon. We just have to hold on a little longer."

"This is important to Master Skywalker. We owe it to him to keep the clue safe."

"Yes, but you are more important to your Uncle Luke. We owe it to him and your parents to keep you safe. Just keep concentrating, don't lose consciousness, and I'll think of something."

And then it hit Jaina. "That's it! If I meditate hard enough, I may be able to keep the walls in place long enough for you to get the tank out. Then, you can hold the walls until help comes."

"No," replied Sol. "I won't let you do that. You don't have the mastery required for that big a task."

"Well, I have to at least try, don't I? It's the only way we can all win."

"Jaina, I am _ordering_ you not to do it!"

Jaina, taken aback, repeated, "You're _ordering_ me? We're talking about life and death and you're giving orders?"

Sol, apparently getting angry, yelled, "You can't! You'll kill us all!"

Jaina released the bubble, allowing water back into her helmet. Shutting out Sol's voice, she focused on holding the room together. At first, nothing happened, so she tried harder. Slowly, she began to feel the walls. She could sense their weight, texture, and size. Ignoring the strain and the water now completely covering her head, she pushed on the walls with all her strength. As the pain built, and her mind screamed from lack of oxygen, she blacked out.

* * *

When Jaina awoke, everything seemed fuzzy and distant. After a few seconds, her eyes and ears adjusted and she could make out her surroundings. She was back aboard one of the subs, lying on a bed in the small medbay. The team medic was standing with his back to her, reading from a datapad.

Jaina slowly sat up and asked, "What happened?"

The medic turned around and smiled. "Ah, you're awake. Good." He looked at the bedside monitor and studied the readouts. "According to Master Fadré, you performed some kind of Force ability and held the room together while he grabbed the recycling tank. By the time he got back to holding the walls again, you had passed out. Thankfully, we got you back on board before you woke up, otherwise you would have drowned."

Jaina's mouth hung open in shock. She had not expected to actually succeed in holding up the walls. That kind of feat usually only happened by accident when a person was not in control of their Force abilities. Had Jaina lost control in that moment? Or did she really have the potential to use the Force that strongly?

After studying the readouts on the monitor, the medic reported, "Everything looks fine. You may want to head over to the com station. Master Fadré wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up."

Jaina nodded politely. "Thank you." She stood up and walked out of the medbay. As she entered the command cabin for the sub, she noticed through the forward viewport that the water was lighter, indicating that they were returning to the surface. She was genuinely relieved by the prospect of dry land.

Jaina stepped up to the communications station and told the officer seated there, "Master Fadré wanted me to contact him."

The officer nodded his head. "Of course." He stood up and left the station, but not before saying, "Good job down there, sir."

Jaina thanked him and sat down in the vacant chair. After typing in the com frequency for Sol's sub, she repeated her request to that sub's communications controller. A few seconds later, Sol appeared on the screen, smiling at her. But his expression was not one of happiness. To Jaina, it seemed like rueful resignation. She joked, "You don't look well. Are you seasick?"

Sol shook his head. "I'm fine, but I can't believe how reckless you acted back there. You're incredibly lucky that you didn't kill me be accident. You should never try that kind of risky stunt without knowing how it will turn out."

Jaina responded, "Well, you can't lead your life without risk, otherwise you'll never get anywhere."

"That's true, but I wouldn't have tried that."

Jaina sighed. "Is that why you wanted to talk to me? To scold me for saving everyone's lives?"

"No, I wanted to tell you that we analyzed the symbol on the oxygen recycler. At first it seemed like nothing, but then another sub found a damaged speeder with a similar symbol on it. By superimposing the images onto each other, we figured out what the symbol was." Sol typed something into his keyboard, and his image was replaced by that of a red symbol. It appeared to be a four-point star within two crescent moons facing each other.

Jaina asked, "Do you know what it means?"

The screen switched back to Sol. "No, but I'm sure we'll find out at the Jedi Temple. Even though we didn't find exactly what we were looking for, we're getting closer to it. I suggest you get some rest once we return to the cruiser. You definitely deserve it." With that, Sol ended the call.

Jaina stood up and went to the front of the sub, staring out the viewport as the surface of the water was broken and the sky was visible once again. The rain had stopped temporarily, and the sun was on the rise, bathing the interior of the sub with an orange glow. Then, a loud clank resounded through the hull as the crane from the carrier latched on. All four subs were lifted out of the water and ascended into the hanger of the starship, waiting to take them home.

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Jedi Temple was always a welcome sight, especially after returning home from a long or difficult mission. Jaina Solo felt even more relieved than usual after returning from Kamino. She wanted to walk in the courtyards to absorb the sights and sounds that had become so familiar to her. She wanted to have dinner with her parents, of whom she had been seeing less and less. She wanted to rest and talk to Jagged Fel via the Holonet, and maybe even find time to visit him.

But all of that would have to wait. Her mission was not finished yet. She and Sol Fadré went to the Archive library to discover the origin of the symbol they had found. Surprisingly, it was quick and easy. They simply scanned the reconstructed image into the computer, which searched the library's massive database for a match.

The results came quickly. Sol read the file that appeared at the top of the list. "The Star Thieves. Very imaginative title. They were a group of raiders who specialized in salvage operations and vessel seizures. They were mostly independent, although they have taken jobs for anyone who paid them well. Sounds like what we already surmised."

Jaina agreed. This new information confirmed their theory that the orb had been recovered by scavengers. She asked, "Does the file mention a base of operation?"

Sol read more of the file and shook his head. "They never settled anywhere. They had a pretty sizeable fleet. After the Battle of Endor, the Empire put them out of business and their ships were confiscated. Based on this information, either the Empire recovered the Sith Orb, or the Star Thieves sold it to someone before that time."

It had to be the latter. Jagged Fel had said that the Empire had no record of having the Sith Orb. Jaina asked, "Who would they have sold it to?"

"Anyone, I suppose."

"Well, then, who would they have most likely sold it to?"

"According to this information, around the time that the Star Destroyer sank on Kamino, the Star Thieves were in the employ of… Jabba the Hutt."

Jaina had never met the vile crime lord, but she had heard stories, mainly from her family. Jabba had been the head of a powerful crime syndicate until his demise thirty-six years prior. Jaina's father, Han Solo, had been imprisoned in Jabba's palace on Tatooine, but was later rescued by Luke Skywalker and his friends. Jaina also knew that, to this day, her mother, Leia, was still disgusted by the memory of being one of Jabba's scantily-clad slave dancers. Ironically, she had choked him to death with her own chain.

Sol reviewed the information and said, "I think we now know where to look next. It's time to report to the Council."

* * *

Luke Skywalker and the rest of the Jedi Council had assembled. They were waiting to debrief Sol Fadré and Jaina Solo on their mission to Kamino. So far, all Luke had heard was that they did not find the Sith Orb, but they may have found another clue. He was starting to get tired of clues, and hoped that this next clue was the one that finally led the Jedi to the orb. Through the Force, he could sense similar feelings from the other Jedi Masters.

Master Cilghal broke the silence. "While we wait, perhaps you would all be interested to hear the latest developments regard Master Elppirc."

All eyes were instantly drawn to the Mon Calamari. Luke said, "I think we'd all be very interested."

"The news is not good," she proclaimed sadly. "His condition is deteriorating. His mind is becoming more and more scrambled, and the neural shocks are having less effect. I will not revive him anymore, lest he should die."

Kenth Hamner asked, "What do you mean, 'his mind is becoming more and more scrambled?'"

"Before, there was some recognizable order to his ramblings, but now, I cannot even make sense of individual sentences from him. Also, whereas before he calmed down fairly quickly, now he is in a state of constant agitation. I cannot do anything for him. Unless we find the Sith Orb, he will have to be put down."

Luke shook his head. "We _will_ find the Sith Orb. Jaina and Master Fadré have found another clue that will lead us to it. We just have to be patient." He tried to project optimism into the Force, but either the other Jedi were not receiving it, or Luke was not as optimistic as he wanted to be.

Finally, Jaina and Sol entered the Jedi Council Chamber and walked to the center of the room. They bowed before the Jedi Masters. Sol began by saying, "We are sorry that we did not find the Sith Orb as you had hoped."

Luke responded, "Not all missions end in success. The important thing is, you both returned alive and well. I also understand that you found another clue?"

"Yes, Master. Jedi Solo, why don't you tell the Council about our mission?"

Jaina took a deep breath before she began speaking. Speaking before the most revered members of the Jedi Order was no task for the faint-hearted. Even though Jaina had done it many times, she had never quite grown accustomed to it. "We arrived at Kamino and launched our subs without difficulty. The Star Destroyer was right where we were told it would be. Initial scans and surveillance showed evidence that someone had already entered the wreck. We believed them to be pirates or scavengers, and we feared that they had taken the Sith Orb.

"I ordered the subs to search the wreck for any clues as to who might've been there before. Meanwhile, Master Fadré and I disembarked from our subs and went to the captain's cabin near the bridge. As we had feared, someone had already looted the room and taken the orb. But we did find something else – scuba gear that we believe once belonged to one of the scavengers. On the back of the oxygen recycler was a faded symbol. We decided to take it back with us for analysis.

"That's when the unexplainable happened. The entire Star Destroyer just tilted to the side. The walls cracked and nearly collapsed in on themselves."

The Jedi Masters exchanged looks, silently asking if anyone had any explanation for that event. Ahsoka Tano asked, "Do you have any idea how that happened?"

Sol shook his head. "We don't think it was a natural event. Someone intentionally tried to kill us. Someone strong with the Force."

Luke stiffened. "The Sith assassins. They must have known you would be there. But how?"

Kyp Durron suggested, "Maybe they have spies within the Alliance, or even the Jedi Order itself."

Several of the Jedi were shocked by this prospect. Corran Horn whirled around to face Kyp. "You can't seriously think that! A Jedi wouldn't betray one of their own. They would have to have turned to the dark side."

Kyp stared at Corran and replied, "It's happened before; who's to say it won't happen again?"

Leia Organa Solo cleared her throat and said, "Let's listen to the rest of the report before we continue this debate." The other Masters followed her suggestion, quieting down and returning their attention to Jaina.

Jaina continued, "As the room started to collapse, I was trapped beneath a pile of rubble. My helmet was cracked and my oxygen recycler was slowly leaking. Master Fadré tried to move the rubble off of me, but it only made things worse. He had to use the Force to hold the wall up, and we were afraid that the sub crews wouldn't arrive soon enough.

"Master Fadré helped me to survive. I owe him my life." Jaina smiled gratefully at Sol. "He told me how to use the Force to create a bubble around my helmet and slow my breathing. In fact, he inspired me to go into a meditative trance to hold up the room so he could move the clue to safety."

Sol picked up the report from there. "Yes, she accomplished an amazing feat. I warned her not to try it, since she could have easily gotten us both killed, but I'm willing to overlook that in light of the circumstances. When I felt her hold on the room tighten, I let go and I moved the recycler tank out of the way of the debris. I regained my hold on the wall just in time. Jaina had fallen unconscious from the strain. Afterwards, the sub crews arrived and pulled Jaina out of the rubble. We all returned to the subs and left the wreck."

Luke found this part interesting, as did the other masters. Few Jedi of Jaina's caliber had the ability to use the Force in that manner without losing control. It was well-known that Jaina was a powerful and talented Jedi, and this incident only confirmed it. Luke could feel Leia beaming with pride for her daughter. This, in turn, made Jaina even more proud of herself.

"While Jaina recuperated in the med bay, I debriefed the teams and organized their data. One of them had found a damaged water speeder with the same symbol on it as the tank. I superimposed images of both symbols and was able to fill in the gaps. Upon our return to the Temple, we ran the symbol through the archives. The symbol was that of a group of raiders called the Star Thieves. At the time that the Star Destroyer was attacked, they were working for Jabba the Hutt. My best guess is that the orb was taken to Jabba's palace. After that, the trail goes cold."

Luke surmised, "Jabba wouldn't have sold the orb; he would have kept it in his private collection. It's unlikely he moved the orb before his death, so it may still be there."

Ahsoka pointed out, "Unless it was looted afterwards. If we go looking for it, we could once again end up leaving empty-handed."

Luke did not need the Force to know that Ahsoka was subtly discouraging him from continuing his search for the Sith Orb. He admitted to himself that that might not have been a bad idea. But he had already come this far; he was not about to give up. He responded, "My feelings tell me that we are getting very close to finding it. But if you're right, then let's hope we find another clue." He turned to face Jaina and Sol. "Thank you. You have both done well. Now we have other matters that we must discuss."

Jaina and Sol bowed to the council and left the room. As they walked, Jaina asked, "Maybe it's just me, but did you feel Master Tano telling Uncle Luke to stop searching for the orb?"

Sol nodded. "Your senses are correct. And she's not the only one; most of the Council agrees with her."

"I've never heard of Uncle Luke ignoring her advice like that. It just doesn't feel right."

"Master Skywalker firmly believes that finding the Sith Orb is the key to achieving peace. He will not yield to anyone, not even the Council."

Jaina supposed that Luke should have been commended for sticking to his beliefs, but part of her shared Ahsoka's doubts. "Maybe Master Tano's right. Maybe it's better that the orb is never found. It's already caused so many people so much pain. How many more people will have to suffer before this is over?"

Sol shook his head regretfully. "I wish I knew. But we must have faith that Master Skywalker will make the right choice. These days, it seems, he is right as often as he is wrong."

* * *

Saba Sebatyne hissed, "This one is growing tired of this hunt. A true predator knowz when its prey has outsmarted her."

Luke nodded. "I agree, Master Sebatyne. But we as a council made the decision to find the orb."

"_You_ made the decision," corrected Kyp. "It was a tie, and you were the tiebreaker."

Luke stared down Kyp. "Are you suggesting that I've made an error in judgment?"

Kyp bowed his head humbly. "Forgive me, Grand Master. I meant no insult. What I mean is, some of the council are losing faith in this search. If we called for a vote now, the search would be called off altogether."

Luke scanned the room thoughtfully, studying each Jedi Master. He could sense that some of them still agreed with him, but their resolve was wavering. Most of the council disagreed with him. Kyp was right. If the council voted on whether or not to continue the search, he would be struck down.

He inhaled and said, "I understand. Your reasons for doubting me are justified. But I still believe that this is the best way to victory. I started this, and it won't be finished until I say so. That's why I'm going to find the Sith Orb – myself, if I have to."

Ahsoka asked, "What do you mean? Are you going to Tatooine by yourself?"

"Hopefully not. But I won't send anyone on anymore missions unless they really want to find the orb. It's my responsibility now, and mine alone."

Leia shook her head. "You can't do this. We have to stand united. What good will a divided Jedi Council be against the Sith? Or any of our enemies, for that matter? I'm sorry Luke, but you have to admit defeat on this one. We'll find another way."

Luke stood up defiantly. "There _is_ no other way. I've spent countless hours meditating on this, just as I'm sure some of you have. We've seen that every other option leads us down paths we don't want to tread. But with the Sith Orb and Master Elppirc, there is a chance. I _will_ see this through – with or without the council." Before anyone could respond, he marched towards the doors saying, "Council adjourned." He left the room – and nine surprised Jedi Masters – behind as he returned to his quarters.

The remaining Jedi Masters exchanged looks of astonishment. They had rarely seen their Grand Master get angry, even when he did not get his way. Ahsoka tried to make sense of what had happened. There had to be a reasonable explanation for Luke's behavior.

Even though Luke had called an end to the meeting, the Jedi remained in their chairs, unsure as to whether or not they should leave. Octa Ramis took the initiative, and the others followed her. Everyone went their separate ways to conduct whatever business they had to. Ahsoka went straight to Luke's quarters. She was going to talk to him and, hopefully, figure out what had happened.

* * *

Luke sat cross-legged in the center of his room, trying to meditate, but he could not empty his mind – not with the thoughts swirling around in his head. What had happened at the council meeting? Why had he spoken the way he did? Why did he leave in the middle of the session? He tried to come up with a reasonable explanation; stress, fatigue, perhaps illness? But his mind always circled back to a singular thought; he had lost control over his anger.

A chime indicated that someone was at the door. "Enter." The door slid open to reveal Ahsoka. She strode into the room, her face expressing disappointment. Luke had no doubt that she wanted to discuss his earlier actions. Despite his discomfort, he smiled and asked, "Master Tano, how may I help you?"

Ahsoka responded flatly, "You know very well how."

Luke sighed, bowing his head. He stood up to face Ahsoka eye-to-eye. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I hope I can apologize to the entire council."

"What happened to you? I can't remember the last time I saw you get that defensive."

"I wish I knew. Maybe I'm stressed or tired. Or maybe I'm sick."

Ahsoka was silent for a moment, considering his words. Almost hesitantly, she offered the explanation Luke did not want to acknowledge. "I think you got angry. Defensive could be the first stage of anger for you."

Luke turned away from Ahsoka and leaned against the wall. "I was afraid of that. Do you think that after all that's happened, I've reached my limit?"

Ahsoka placed a reassuring hand on Luke's shoulder. "Of course you haven't. I've known you for forty years. I've seen you at your best and your worst. If there's one thing I've learned about you, it's that you never give up, and you never compromise your values, no matter how tough things are. You have nothing to be afraid of, Luke. Anger is a natural emotion. You can't survive without it. The Jedi philosophy is that you keep your anger in check, not banish it completely."

Luke chuckled. "Listen to you, lecturing me about anger like I was still your apprentice."

Ahsoka smiled. "Then take my advice as a friend and colleague; relax. Meditate, and you'll be able to see more clearly."

"You're right. I think I'll do that right now. I'll need to be _very_ relaxed if I'm going to Tatooine."

"Are you sure you want to go? I thought you didn't like Tatooine."

In truth, Luke hated Tatooine. He had been raised on the desert planet by his aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars. He spent his entire childhood working on the Lars' moisture farm, always dreaming that he would leave Tatooine and venture across the galaxy. So much had changed since then.

Luke replied, "I don't. But I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of my mission. I will find the Sith Orb; I'm sure of it."

Ahsoka did not appear convinced. As she backed towards the door, she said, "Well, let me know when you're about to leave. Good night, Luke."

"Good night, Ahsoka."

Once Ahsoka had gone, Luke sat back down and resumed his meditation. Ahsoka's wisdom had alieved his fears, and he found that he could clear his mind more easily. As his normal senses became clouded, his consciousness was immersed in the Force. He could see and hear so much.

Including the unmistakable voice of Sinestro. _The time is drawing near, Skywalker. You are getting closer and closer to achieving your goal. But beware of your supposed allies; Chancellor Dain is hunting for the slightest whiff of treachery, and the Jedi Council doubt your leadership. Your fall shall be our ascension to the Sith._

Luke fled from the malevolent voice and returned to reality. His eyes were wide with alarm, and his heart was racing. Had he made another psychological connection with Sinestro? If he had, then that meant the assassins knew everything. On the other hand, it could have been a trick of Luke's mind – a subconscious way of warning him. But, of what?

Luke slipped back into meditation, hoping to find some clue as to what had just happened. This time, he did not hear Sinestro's voice, or anyone else's voice, warning him of corruption or death. Not even an echo remained. Luke had no way of knowing if Sinestro was really in his head.

* * *

Even after the door had closed behind her, Ahsoka remained outside, probing telepathically for any change in emotion within Luke. He had always valued her counsel, so there was a chance that she had alleviated his fears. Suddenly, she felt a surge of fear from him. She was about to re-enter the room and make sure he was okay, but the feeling had disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. Still wary, Ahsoka returned to her own quarters, leaving Luke alone.

* * *

After hours of meditation, Luke felt more relaxed than ever. But he still did not have the answers he sought. A look out the viewport made him realize how late it was, and he had not eaten since breakfast. He stood up and went to the kitchenette, which was stocked with limited amenities and foods. As he placed a frozen nerf loaf in the food processor, he lamented how much he missed Mara Jade and her cooking.

When his dinner finished cooking, he pulled it out of the processor, poured himself a glass of blue milk, and sat down at the table. The table was large enough for two people, but only one person ever used it. Luke bent over his plate, cutting bites of nerf loaf with his fork. As he ate the bland meat, he stared across the table to gaze at the spot where his wife should have been.

He was surprised by the sound of the door opening. Luke broke his gaze and looked to see who had entered. It was his son, Ben. Ben asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Luke shook his head. "No, not at all." He stood up from the table and moved towards the kitchenette. "I'll warm something up for you. We have nerf loaf, if you're okay with that."

Ben nodded and sat at the other end of the table. "That's fine." Luke placed another nerf loaf in the food processor and poured a glass of blue milk for Ben. After Luke sat back down to continue eating, Ben asked, "Are you all right, Dad?"

Automatically, Luke answered, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good."

This time, Luke was honest. "I'm a little stressed at the moment. I can't explain it."

"Is it your super-secret council business?"

Luke didn't scold Ben for the slight bitterness in his tone. They had already discussed this topic, and he did not want to have the conversation again. "As a matter of fact, yes. There's some disagreement on the matter. It's really heated."

Ben smiled. "Yeah, I'll bet. Remember, I can still help you if you need it."

"Thanks, Ben, but I don't think there's anything you can do right now. I have to sort this mess out on my own."

Ben's smile faded away and he nodded dejectedly. "I get it. No, it's okay." Both Jedi finished their dinner in silence. Afterwards, Ben stood up and said, "I guess I should go finish that assignment. See you later, Dad." He turned from the table and headed for the door.

"Ben, wait." Luke stood up and beckoned his son. When the two were face-to-face, Luke began, "I'm going on a mission, and I could use some company."

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Do you think the Sith Orb makes people Force-sensitive?" Yet another question asked by Ben Skywalker. He had been asking several of them during their journey through hyperspace. Luke Skywalker admired Ben's inquisitiveness, and how easily he had taken the news about Demood Elppirc and the Sith Orb. Whereas all of the other Jedi were wary, Ben seemed eager to find it. If Luke had known about the orb when he was eighteen, he would have been eager, too.

Like father, like son.

Luke answered, "I don't know. Maybe. We still aren't sure of its capabilities. Like I said, most of what we know is based on legends."

Ben replied, "Well, if it can, we could use more Jedi. There are plenty of people in the galaxy who wish they were Jedi, and maybe we could make their dreams come true."

Luke smiled. "I like your thinking, Ben. But it takes more than being Force-sensitive to make a Jedi. A Jedi has to have mental discipline and the will to help others."

"Maybe we could give them that."

"What? You mean, brainwash them? That'd be taking away their identities."

"Why not? As long as we're doing it for good. We could even stop people from turning to the dark side!"

Luke laughed, despite himself. "Now you're pushing it."

Offended, Ben shot back, "Come on, you've thought of it, too! Not a day goes by when you don't wish there had been an easy way to stop Jacen from turning. Your mind always goes there whenever you think about Mom."

Luke frowned and stared out the forward viewport at the streaks of light rushing past. As painful as that statement was to hear, it was true. Luke often wondered what he could have done to save his nephew from the dark side. "I can't change the past, but I can prepare for the future. And with the Sith Orb, I feel I can do that."

Ben nodded. "We'll find it. I know we will."

"Do you really know, or is that just wishful thinking?"

"I guess it's a bit of both."

Luke smiled in response to Ben's answer. The boy still had a lot to learn, but he was wise and powerful for his age. There was not much left for Luke to teach him. Soon, Ben would be a Jedi Knight, and he would have to discover his own destiny.

An alarm sounded and a light flashed on the dashboard, indicating that the shuttle had reached Tatooine. Luke pulled a lever and the blue glow of hyperspace was replaced by a field of stars, with the desert planet looming in the center. As Luke stared at his childhood home, he expected to feel a mix of emotions – nostalgia, sadness, anger – but he felt nothing. All he could focus on was his goal. Was finding the Sith Orb so important to him that he could not even reminisce on his past?

"Dad? Are you okay?"

Luke looked at Ben and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I don't feel anything at all."

"Is that good?"

"I think so. I guess it means I'm focused on finding the orb." Luke guided the shuttle into the planet's atmosphere and towards Jabba the Hutt's palace.

The converted monastery had long been deserted since Jabba's death thirty-six years ago. The bronzium-plated exterior was stained and dirty from years of neglect, and some of the structures that had been built from packed and dried sand were showing signs of erosion from the powerful sandstorms. Since its abandonment, nothing had been changed or salvaged. Yet there was something different about the palace.

"That's odd," Luke commented. "I can sense a faint Force presence within the palace. It's… dark. And powerful. I think it's the Sith Orb!" Luke was excited by the prospect of finally reaching his goal.

"Then you were right," said Ben. "Coming here was a good idea after all."

"I'll agree with you when I can actually feel the orb in my hand. This could very well be a ruse." Luke was speaking realistically, but he was certain that he was right. The orb was in the palace. And then a thought occurred to him. The orb had to have been brought to the palace while Jabba was still alive, so it had been there when Luke last visited. "It was here the whole time, right under my nose. If I had sensed it back then, I would have come back for it a long time ago. Then maybe…" Luke did not bother to finish that thought. It was better that he did not dwell on what-ifs. "At least this time we won't be going in blind. We have a Force trail to follow."

"Then this should be simple," surmised Ben. "Get in, get out."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, it should be." Of course, in his experience, nothing was ever as simple as it seemed.

Luke landed the shuttle on the plateau in front of the palace's main gate. The two Jedi disembarked and approached the gate. The giant, brown metal door was sealed by a buildup of rust and sand. Ben asked, "Should we cut through it?"

Luke shook his head. "I think we should try to lift it first. We may have to do it together."

"Okay." Together, father and son reached out with the Force to try and lift the heavy door. There was a lot of resistance, but after a while, the door finally relented and began to rise, emitting a loud screeching sound as it did so. But, quickly, the resistance grew to the point that it overpowered the two Jedi. They let go and the door stopped rising. To their surprise, however, it did not crash back down. It was stuck about a meter above the ground. Ben commented, "That'll work."

Luke smiled at Ben's sly humor and crouched down to crawl underneath the door. When he stood back up, he surveyed the inside of the entrance hall. There was no natural lighting, and all artificial lights and died out, leaving the palace pitch-dark. The air was dry and musty, having been trapped inside for decades. In its prime, the palace had housed an untold number of horrors. Luke wondered how many of them remained.

Ben followed Luke into the palace and immediately yelled in disgust. "It smells like a herd of banthas got sick and died in here!"

"That's a subtle way to put it." Luke explained, "This place hasn't had air circulation in over thirty years. And Jabba and his guests didn't exactly practice good hygiene."

"Maybe we should get some rebreather masks from the shuttle."

"Just for the smell? No. If you're going to be a Jedi, you can't always be comfortable. Sometimes you just have to grin and bear it."

"The second part, I can do. The first part, not so much. So, where to?"

Luke reached out with the Force. He could sense the Sith Orb much more clearly now, coming from deeper within the palace. He answered Ben's question. "The Force will guide us. We need to move in the direction of the orb's Force aura. So, this way." Luke led Ben into the darkness. Ben ignited his lightsaber to use as a lantern, but Luke said, "Save your power for if we really need it." He turned on the flashlight that he had brought with him.

Ben turned off his lightsaber and turned on his own flashlight. He commented, "Lightsabers are cooler."

Luke rebutted, "Lamps have more range. And they make less noise."

"And they show less of your surroundings."

"You don't need to see all of your surroundings if you open yourself to the Force. Your eyes can deceive you."

"So you've said."

The Force trail led them into Jabba's main audience chamber. Once filled with lively music, light, and conversation, the room was now eerily quiet. The large dais upon which the bulbous Hutt once sat was empty and covered in a thick layer of dust. The Jedi then went down a flight of stairs and entered the infamous rancor pit.

When Luke had tried to bargain for his friends' lives, Jabba responded by dropping him into a large cavern below the throne room in which he kept a pet rancor. Anyone who displeased Jabba was dropped into the pit, where they were eaten by the monster to the entertainment of Jabba and his guests. Luke managed to kill the rancor, making Jabba very angry.

"Check it out!" exclaimed Ben, wide-eyed. Luke looked in the direction in which Ben's flashlight was pointed and saw what had caught his son's eye. Ben asked, "Is that the rancor you killed?"

Luke, staring in fascination, said, "Yes, it is."

It was the skeleton of the rancor, still trapped beneath the heavy metal door that Luke had brought down upon it. Both Jedi moved toward the skeleton to take a closer look. The bones had been picked clean by rats, insects, and bacteria, leaving a skull large enough to house a full-grown Wookiee, bones the width of tree branches, and a rib cage housing the crunched-up remains of the rancor's last meals.

Ben pored over every detail. "This is so cool."

Luke chuckled. "Try saying that again when you face a live one."

They continued to follow the Force trail through the lower levels of the palace until they reached what may have once been a cellar. There were empty shelves and barrels that once contained luxurious food and drink, but had been looted following Jabba's death. There was no other exit visible, but the Jedi could sense the Sith Orb much more strongly.

"It must be in here," deduced Luke. "Look everywhere." He and Ben began opening crates and barrels, searching for the orb. But they could not find it anywhere.

"I don't think it's here, Dad," said Ben. "Maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere."

Luke shook his head and began to run his hands along the walls. "No, it's here. I can sense it. There must be a hidden door or something." But as he walked the perimeter of the room, using the Force to study the walls, there was nothing. He growled in frustration. "Where is it?" No matter how hard he tried, Luke could not sense anything. They had reached a dead end.

He grunted in anger as stomped his foot. He immediately froze, realizing that the ground had caved slightly beneath his weight. He stomped his foot again, and a soft echo accompanied the _thump_. Luke moved to the side and stomped again, but there was no echo. "A trapdoor!" he realized. He felt the ground and, sure enough, he found sand-filled depressions in the floor. Using the Force, he lifted a slab of rock out of the floor, revealing another set of stairs. He smiled excitedly. It was the perfect way to hide something as valuable as the Sith Orb. "Come on!"

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Luke and Ben found themselves in a tunnel that was approximately two meters in diameter. Whereas the rest of the palace had been constructed with smooth, flat walls, ceilings, and floors, this tunnel was rough-hewn. Dimly lit torches lined the walls, eliminating the Jedi's need for flashlights.

As Ben turned his light off, he said, "Either those torches have been burning a really long time, or someone else is down here."

Luke turned off his flashlight and replied, "Maybe it's the B'omarr Monks."

"Who?"

"The B'omarr Monks. They were a religious order devoted to pondering the mysteries of the universe. They had this belief that one could cut himself off from all physical sensations to achieve enlightenment. When this happened, the other monks would surgically remove his brain and put it in a jar of fluid."

"That's gross. Why?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know how, but they believed that that would allow the brain to continue thinking without having to feel anything. This palace used to be one of their monasteries, until Jabba took it over. There were rumors that the monks still lived in the lowest levels of the palace. There used to be spider droids roaming the palace carrying the brain jars. Some people thought that the droids were controlled by the brains. Others thought they had just been ignored when the palace was taken."

"Well, it looks like we're about to find out."

They walked along the tunnel until they came to a large, round cave held up by four stone pillars. Water ran down the walls of the cave to form a narrow, shallow moat that ran along the sides of three other tunnels. Luke suspected that the water trickled down from the palace's reservoir, which could collect moisture from the desert air. Of course, in order for it to still work, someone had to be operating it.

Luke and Ben were about to venture forward when they sensed two presences moving up one of the other tunnels. A moment later, two figures emerged from the tunnel and approached the Jedi cautiously. These beings were human, and they wore simple brown cloaks with hoods. Ben whispered, "I'm guessing these are the monks."

Luke whispered back, "It looks like it."

The monks stopped in front of them and studied them with confused expressions. One of them asked, "Who are you?"

Luke answered, "I'm Luke Skywalker, and this is my son, Ben. We're Jedi." He added, "We mean you no harm."

The monks glanced towards each other. The second monk said, "We were under the impression that the Jedi were long gone."

"We were, but now we're back."

The first monk asked, "What brings you to our sanctuary?"

Luke thought about lying, unsure whether or not to trust them, but ultimately decided to tell the truth. "We're looking for something. An orb, about this big and glowing red."

Comprehension softened the monks' faces. "Ah, you have come to see the Red Star."

"Yes, the Red Star."

"Follow us." The monks turned around and walked back down the tunnel. Luke and Ben followed, surprised by how well the encounter had gone.

The monks led them down passageways and through chambers of a similar layout as the first one. They were sparsely decorated, with a few statues and tapestries here and there, and the only furniture to be found were altars on which religious artifacts were placed, bunks for the monks to sleep in, and cushions to sit on. Sometimes, the group passed other monks of various species engaged in regular activities. Some were praying, some were meditating, and some were quietly debating philosophical questions. All of them paused to look at the visitors.

At one point, the group had to move to the sides of a tunnel to let a spider droid pass. It was about a meter tall and had four spindly black legs. Underneath the main body to the droid was a large jar filled with orange fluid. And barely visible in that fluid was a brain. Luke and Ben stared but said nothing, out of respect for their hosts. The monks did not react at all. After the droid had passed, they continued down the tunnel.

Ben asked, "So, could you tell us about the Red Star?" Through the Force, Luke sent his son a feeling of approval for asking a good question.

One of the monks answered, "Of course. When the monastery was abandoned, we explored it for artifacts and food. We found the Red Star among other treasures. We knew it was different. We could feel emotion from it. The most enlightened of us were actually able to communicate with it. It told stories about the universe and showed us people and places from far away and long ago. It also taught us how to better ourselves, reach our full potential as physical beings, and achieve true enlightenment. Without the Red Star, our order would not have survived."

Luke pondered the monks' story. He had known that the B'omarr monks learned the art of telepathy, but he did not think that the Sith Orb could do the same. In fact, it had never occurred to him that the orb might have had its own soul. If the orb were brought to the Jedi Temple, it could provide the Jedi with long-lost knowledge.

Finally, the monks led Luke and Ben to a large room reminiscent of a cathedral. Most of the chamber was open for the monks to sit in during ceremonies, but there was an altar at the far end of the room with a glowing red orb sitting on it.

Luke stared open-mouthed. The Sith Orb had finally been found!

The Jedi approached the altar slowly, not once taking their eyes off of the Sith Orb. It sat there, emanating dark Force energy. Luke could almost feel the orb beckoning him, telling him to take it. As he drew closer, he reached out to touch it.

But then one of the B'omarr monks said, "I am sorry, but only members of our order are allowed to touch the Red Star. You may only look."

The Jedi both realized that they could not take the orb back to the Jedi Temple without the monks' consent, and that would be difficult to obtain. They could steal the orb when the monks weren't looking and try to sneak out, but that would also be difficult. Luke decided that he had to try to convince them to let him take it.

Luke tore his eyes from the orb and turned to face the monks. "With all due respect, I'm afraid we have been sent to reclaim the orb."

The monks' soft expressions instantly turned hard. To Luke's surprise, their Force auras began to change. Ben whispered, "Uh, Dad? I have a bad feeling about this."

The lead monk said, "We just told you that you may not even _touch_ the Red Star. What makes you think you can take it?"

Luke answered, "This is an ancient artifact from the Sith War a thousand years ago. It belongs to the Jedi, so we have been sent to reclaim it." That wasn't entirely true, of course. The orb actually belonged to the Sith, but Luke felt his lie was necessary to convince the monks.

"We have spent decades learning about the Red Star. We know its nature. It is the creator of the universe, of life itself. It belongs to no one; it existed before time began."

"How do you know?" asked Ben.

The monk replied, "It told us so. It showed us images of its creation of the galaxy. It has seen all stages of life. It is the answer to all questions."

"It lied to you, created false images," said Ben. "It lied to make you treat it like a god."

Luke warned his son, "Be careful. We don't want to insult their religion."

It was too late for that. More monks had come to the cathedral and were pouring anger into the Force. Luke did not expect this level of hostility from such religious beings.

The monk snarled, "How dare you speak such blasphemy? A god is incapable of lying! And the Red Star is the one true god!"

Luke stepped forward and argued, "Yes, the Red Star can create. But it is also a weapon. It was created to cause war and destruction. In time, it will destroy you all. But the Jedi can control it. That's why you have to give it to us. If you don't, it will destroy everything."

"ENOUGH LIES! Do you not understand? You have been told false tales meant to blind you to the divine truth! Let us help you to see! Join the B'omarr Order, and you will know everything."

Ben looked confused. "You want us to join you? Why?"

The monk answered, "Because that is what we do. We help people to detach themselves from physical sensation and devote their lives to the study of the divine truth! Wouldn't you like to know the answers to the oldest questions? Join us, and we can help you."

Ben shook his head. "No thanks. I like my brain where it is."

Luke frowned at his son's comment. Then he said, "We are Jedi. We have devoted our lives to keeping the peace and protecting those who cannot protect themselves. That has always been our duty, and we will not stray from it. We have to decline."

The monks exchanged glances for a long time, shifting expressions as though they were communicating telepathically. Finally, the lead monk said, "Very well. If you do not want to see the truth, then we shall have to force it upon you. Take them to the prison."

Several monks stepped forward, pointing metal pikes at the Jedi. Ben ignited his lightsaber, prepared to fight. But Luke analyzed the situation. There must have been hundreds of monks in the room, and the only way to escape was to fight them all. And there was no telling how skilled they were. There was a good chance that they would overpower the Jedi and kill them. There was only one thing to do.

"Stand down, Ben." His son stared at him, dumbfounded. Luke repeated, "Stand down. I don't think we can fight our way out of this one."

"So we're just going to surrender? They're just monks!"

"Monks who get angry and threaten people with weapons. We'll come up with a plan. I promise." Luke held his hands over his head and allowed a monk to take his lightsaber. Ben reluctantly did the same. As the monks led them out of the room, Luke took one last look at the Sith Orb. After all the Jedi had gone through to find it, they had lost it.

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Well, this is just great!" groaned Ben Skywalker sarcastically. "My brain's about to be ripped out by monks and my cellmate has no skin!"

Luke and Ben had been locked in separated cells in the B'omarr prison. It was a dark, warm room illuminated only by candles hanging from the ceiling. Whereas the rest of the monastery had been cleaned and neatly carved, the prison was covered in a thick layer of dirt and the walls were sharp enough to cut a person's skin. This was evident based on the amount of dried blood flowing down the walls. Cells made up of metal bars lined the central hallway, each containing a stone slab for sleeping and a chamber pot. Most of the cells were occupied by petrified skeletons sitting against the walls, lying on their slabs, or sprawled on the floor. One skeleton had its head stuck in a chamber pot, suggesting that it had suffocated to death – willingly, judging by its resting position.

Ben continued, "Would it hurt for them to clean this place? Or at least get rid of the bodies? Who treats prisoners like this?"

"You'd be surprised," answered Luke. Whereas Ben was leaning against the bars of his cell, since they were the cleanest surface, Luke was sitting cross-legged on the floor, meditating.

"But monks? I thought you said they were peaceful."

"That's what the records say. And maybe they were peaceful once. But something happened that changed them."

"The Sith Orb?"

"That's probably what it is." Luke surmised, "After it was salvaged from the Star Destroyer on Kamino, the Star Thieves must have brought the orb to the palace. Jabba, seeing no use for it, put it in the cellars with his other treasures. When the palace was abandoned, the B'omarr monks must have decided to go exploring. They found the orb and called it the Red Star – probably because it looks like one.

"Now, we know that the orb possesses some form of intelligence. It must have used the monks' telepathy to make them think it was some kind of god. They believed it because you never expect objects to lie. So they brought the orb to their temple and used it in religious practices."

Picking up on Luke's train of thought, Ben suggested, "Maybe they used it so much that it corrupted them, made them violent."

"Maybe. But did you feel the sudden change in their Force auras as soon as we mentioned taking the orb away? I think the more likely explanation is that the orb has the power to make them aggressive if it feels the need to. All these people left in here to die, they probably threatened to steal or damage the orb. So it defended itself using the monks."

Ben was astounded just by the thought of such power. "But that's impossible! How can one thing have so much power over so many people?"

"According to Master Tano and the archives, the original Sith Orbs were infused with corrupted midi-chlorians."

"I don't know what that means."

"Midi-chlorians are microscopic life-forms that inhabit the cells of all living things. It is through them that we can connect with the Force."

"I know that part, but what do you mean by 'corrupted?'"

"The ancient Sith experimented with the midi-chlorians to increase their Force-sensitivity. It's said that those midi-chlorians were subjected to so much dark Force energy that they would only grant an individual use of the dark side."

Ben sighed. "Well, that sounds even _more_ impossible! They're smaller than bacteria! How can they know light from dark?"

Luke shrugged. "That's one of the mysteries of the Force that may never be solved. Anyway, the midi-chlorians in the orb probably communicated with the midi-chlorians in the monks, basically controlling them on the cellular level."

Ben held up his hand. "Just stop. You're giving me a headache. I get the idea. It's not the monks that are trying to kill us; it's the orb." He added hesitantly, "Maybe we shouldn't bring it back with us."

Luke was stunned silent. Now his own son had turned against him! Would no one believe him that they needed the orb?

At that moment, three monks arrived from the hallway and approached the cells. One of them said, "We will now determine whether or not you can be converted."

Ben asked, "What happens if we can't be converted? Will you let us go?"

"No. You will be disposed of."

"What, like that guy?" Ben gestured to the skeleton lying on his slab. "You're just gonna leave us here to starve? What kind of monks are you? You're too lazy to get rid of other people's bodies, but not to get rid of your own?"

Another monk, much older than the others, stared unblinking into Ben's eyes for what seemed like minutes. As hard as he tried, Ben couldn't break away from his gaze. Finally, the monk said, "This one is ignorant of the truth, but there is a spark within him that the Red Star would be pleased with. With much discipline, he may yet reach enlightenment."

The monk then stared into Luke's eyes, but not as long as he had Ben's. "This one carries great knowledge, but his mind is unsettled. It will continue to deteriorate over time. He can never reach enlightenment. He must be disposed of."

The first monk proclaimed, "Then it has been settled. The older one shall remain here to die. The younger one shall be initiated into our ranks, but we must perform the cleansing ceremony immediately."

The third monk opened the door to Ben's cell and placed a blindfold over his eyes. The boy protested, "Wait! Why am I being blindfolded? What is the cleansing ceremony?"

"We will insert probes through your eye sockets and directly suppress your previous personality and memories. This will set you on the path to enlightenment."

As Ben's hands were tied behind his back, he looked in Luke's direction and yelled, "Dad! We can't let this happen! Do something!"

Luke replied calmly, "When the time is right, you'll know what to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The monks took Ben by the arms and began to lead him out of the prison.

"Trust the Force." Not long after Luke said this, Ben and the monks had disappeared into the darkness.

Luke sat back down and tried to return to his meditation. But his mind was fixated on something the elder monk had said. _His mind is unsettled. It will deteriorate over time_. What did that mean? Was Luke going insane? Was he going to end up like Demood Elppirc? Maybe it was about what he and Ahsoka Tano had talked about before he left. Maybe Luke really had reached his limit.

* * *

It was not long before Ben returned to the prison, carrying his and his father's lightsabers. The boy used his to burn through the lock on Luke's cell door. "You were right, Dad. I waited to escape and I found out some important stuff."

Luke accepted his lightsaber and asked, "What happened to the monks?"

"When they brought me to the ceremony room, I used the Force to throw them all against the wall. They should be unconscious a few more hours."

"Good job, Ben. What did you find out?"

"Well, for one thing, they don't store the orb in the cathedral. At night, after everyone's finished their prayers, it's taken to a vault. They brought me past it on our way to the ceremony. I also know that now is when the monks usually sleep. If we're going to steal the orb, it has to be now."

Luke smiled at his son's success. Ben had been smart enough to gather information before going into action. More than that, he was still willing to take the orb for his father, despite his doubts. "All right. Lead the way."

* * *

The B'omarr monks were all asleep, just as Ben had predicted. He led Luke through the tunnels of the underground sanctuary, relying on his memory to guide them to the vault in which the Sith Orb was kept. Their path led them down flights of stairs and through barely used tunnels. After nearly fifteen minutes, they finally arrived at the vault.

Luke commented, "This is definitely the right place. The orb's presence is strongest here." Both Jedi could feel the orb somewhere on the other side of the metal door. It was a two-meter wide circle that was over half a meter thick. Luke reached out with the Force to search for the door's locking mechanism. To his surprise, however… "I can't feel anything. I don't know what's holding the door in place."

"Maybe we could cut it," suggested Ben. He ignited his lightsaber and drove the blue blade into the door. But just before the blade could come into contact with the metal, it vanished, as though the lightsaber had been turned off. Ben shook the weapon, thinking that perhaps the power crystal had been misaligned. He pressed the ignition plate and the blade snapped back to life, only to disappear again before he could cut through the door. "What's going on?" he asked in frustration.

"I'm guessing the Force is protecting this door."

"How? Someone has to be controlling it. Do you think it's the monks?"

Luke shook his head. "I think it's far more likely that the orb itself is doing this. It must be defending itself, just like earlier when it set the monks on us."

Ben sighed. "Of course. So how are we supposed to get in?"

"Let's take a closer look at the door." Both Jedi reached out with the Force again and pored over every surface of the door. Luke could feel its texture, its weight, its size, and its composition. But he could not find anything that could open the door.

Until he felt inside the door. Along the circumference, he could feel twelve powerful magnets attached to twelve equally powerful magnets in the cylindrical door frame. The magnets in the door were at the ends of long pins, each with cross-sections of a different shape. The pins were set in shafts that had been cut to match their shapes. The other ends of the pins rested against a large wheel in the center of the door. As Luke examined the wheel, he could feel more shafts along its circumference corresponding to the shapes of the pins.

"Ben, do you feel the inner mechanism?"

After a moment, Ben replied, "You mean the pins and magnets?"

"And the wheel," added Luke. "I think we're supposed to turn the wheel until all of the pins slide into their shafts. That would pull the magnets away from each other and release the door."

"So it's like a puzzle?"

"Exactly. There are twelve pins arranged in a circle. At the top, the pin is shaped like a star. We need to find the shaft on the wheel that's also shaped like a star."

"I found it! It's about halfway between the right and the bottom." Ben used the Force to try and turn the wheel, but there was too much resistance. Luke joined in, and, with a lot of effort, the wheel began to turn.

When Luke sensed that the star peg was lined up with the star shaft, he ordered, "Stop." Together, they released their hold on the wheel. "Use the Force to pull the peg into the shaft."

Ben closed his eyes and did as he was told. After a few seconds, he said, "I got it, but the magnet is trying to pull it back."

"Then we'll turn the wheel so that the shafts aren't lined up anymore." That did it. "Let's try the one to the right. It's a circle."

"The circle shaft is to the right of the bottom." They turned the wheel again, but Luke sensed the star pin being pulled back by the magnets. "We need to hold the pins in as we turn the wheel." That required more effort on both their parts, but they managed to slide all of the pins into their correct places. With one more partial turn of the wheel, the pins were locked in place and the door was free. But nothing happened.

Ben asked, "Is something supposed to happen?"

Luke pushed on the door and it began to slide inward. "Help me." Together, they pushed the door along the frame, which turned out to be a long shaft. After about three meters, the door hit a stop. Luke was confused. He had expected there to be a room or another tunnel leading off from the shaft, but there was nothing.

"A dead end?" asked Ben. "We came all this way for a dead end?"

"We must be missing something." Luke began to feel the door and the walls of the shaft.

"Yeah – the orb."

Luke reached out with the Force. "The orb is right on the other side of this door. I can feel it. The question is, how do we get to it?"

"I'm just spitballing here, but what would happen if we locked the door?"

Luke thought about it. "I do sense the same magnets at this end as at the other end. I guess it's worth a try." Using the Force, they turned the door's inner wheel until all of the pins had been magnetically drawn to their outer shafts. Once that had been accomplished, the Jedi heard a low rumbling sound. They nearly lost their balance when the shaft began to rotate horizontally about the center. The tube went completely dark as the exit slid out of view. A few seconds later, the exit reappeared, but the tunnel outside had changed.

"What was that?"

Luke figured that they must have turned 180 degrees and were in another part of the B'omarr sanctuary. He could still sense the Sith Orb on the other side of the door. "I think we have to find our way back to the vault entrance to find the orb."

It only took the Jedi a few minutes to find their way. Once they had returned to the original tunnel, they set off at a run toward the vault. When they looked inside, the orb was sitting on its altar. Luke approached it cautiously and held out his hand toward it. Slowly, he picked it up. He was awestruck by the amount of power and intelligence flowing through it. He stared at the orb, captivated by the swirling red eddies within it. At that moment, everything else seemed insignificant.

He was pulled back to reality when Ben asked, "How do you think the monks get it in and out of the vault? They can't use the Force, can they?"

Luke answered, "I don't know. My best guess is that the orb locks itself in and then unlocks the door when it feels the monks coming. We'd better get going before they wake up and realize what's happened."

* * *

Luke and Ben hurried back through the tunnels toward the stairway to Jabba's Palace. As they passed the cathedral, they saw several pike-wielding monks in their way. Upon seeing the Jedi, the monks began to charge at them. The Jedi turned around and ran back the way they had come, but they slid to a halt when they saw several more monks coming from the other end of the tunnel.

Luke told his son, "I don't think we can fight them all."

Ben asked, "So, what do we do?"

There was only one other way to go. "The cathedral! We can defend ourselves better from there." Luke led Ben down the side tunnel and burst through the doors of the cathedral. They were surprised to find that the cathedral was full of monks and spider droids. They must have interrupted a ceremony.

The head monk stood in front of the altar where the orb usually sat. When he saw the Jedi, he pointed and exclaimed, "The Jedi have stolen the Red Star! They must be destroyed!" Every monk in the cathedral turned around and looked at the Jedi with expressions of anger, shock, and despair. After they had recovered from their various initial emotions, the monks swarmed towards them.

At the same time, Luke and Ben unleased powerful Force blasts that threw the monks backwards, tumbling over each other. Taking advantage of the diversion, Luke and Ben turned to the entrance, where the dozen plus guards were preparing to strike. As one guard jabbed his pike at Ben, the boy ignited his lightsaber and sliced the pike in half. Then he gave the monk a powerful kick.

Luke also ignited his lightsaber and aided Ben in destroying the other guards' weapons. They used the Force to throw the guards into the recovering mob of monks. While the monks were slow to recover, the spider droids scuttled forward to fight the Jedi, trying to stab them with their sharp, pincer-like legs. Of course, the legs did not last long against lightsabers.

One droid charged at Luke and stood on its hind legs, raising its front legs to attack him. He responded by slicing off the front legs and the droid fell to the ground. It continued to move forward using it hind legs, causing its brain jar to slide against the floor as it did so. Luke stabbed the droid brain, disabling it. He looked up and saw Ben on the floor, trying to wrestle off another droid. Luke used the Force to launch the droid off of his son and it hit the wall hard, shattering its jar and spilling the brain and fluid onto the floor.

The head monk cried, "They've killed one of our enlightened! Kill them now!" All of the remaining monks surrounded the Jedi, prepared to rip them apart with their bare hands, if necessary.

Luke knew there was no way they could fight the monks. So he decided to bluff. He held the Sith Orb high in the air and pointed his lightsaber at it. He said loudly, "If you do not let us go, I will destroy the Red Star!" The monks froze in place, afraid that Luke might actually carry out his threat.

But the head monk replied, "You would not dare destroy the Red Star! You value it too much. We will pry it from your cold, dead hands!" The monks slowly began to close in.

Then, the orb began to grow warm and bright in Luke's hand. Seeing this, the monks stopped moving and stared at it. Ben asked, "What are you doing?"

Luke shook his head. "I'm not doing anything."

Suddenly, red bolts of lightning burst from the orb and hit the nearest monks. The bolts then split and hit more monks. Pretty soon, every monk was screaming in anguish as red lightning ran through them. And then, some of the monks began to melt, some of them exploded, and the rest were simply vaporized. Once they were all destroyed, the lightning disappeared and the orb dimmed and cooled.

Luke and Ben surveyed the carnage of ashes and burned pieces of flesh lying in a pool of pink slime. For a full minute, they just stood shocked. Finally, Ben forced his eyes shut and asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Luke, breathing heavily, answered, "I think that was the orb. It just decided to kill them all."

"But they were worshipping it. Why would it want to kill them?"

"Maybe it decided it wanted to come with us."

"Really? After it tried to kill us earlier?"

Luke had to admit, it did not make much sense. "Maybe it changed its mind when we solved the puzzle? I don't know. Let's get it back to the Jedi Temple. Oh, and watch your step."

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As the shuttle flew through hyperspace en route to Coruscant, Luke Skywalker sat in the pilot's chair, staring into the Sith Orb. He wanted to understand how it worked, how it thought. Perhaps, by gazing deep into its red eddies, he would see some clue. Or, if he concentrated on it hard enough, it would speak to him through the Force. But nothing happened. The orb was inactive for the first time since Luke had first set his eyes on it. What did it want from him?

Then, Luke felt himself being shaken and tore his gaze away from the orb. "Dad!" Ben Skywalker had been trying to get his attention. "Don't you hear the alarms? We're about to drop out of hyperspace!"

"Right. Sorry." Luke pulled the control level to disengage the hyperdrive and grabbed the steering throttle. Coruscant popped into view, and Luke flew to the Jedi Temple. On that particular area of the planet, the setting sun was obscured by a thick layer of gray clouds.

"Looks like there's a storm coming," observed Ben.

"I'm sure the orbital mirrors will keep it under control." Luke found himself flying against the slowly accelerating wind, but it was no problem for him. He had flown in far worse conditions – rain, snow, fog, blasterfire. He brought the shuttle to a safe landing inside one of the temple hangers. Ahsoka Tano was in the hangar, waiting for them. From inside the shuttle, Luke could sense her well-masked anxiety.

Ahsoka could not help but feel that the gathering storm was an omen of bad things to come. And the Sith Orb would be the beginning of it. There were two possible reasons for Luke and Ben's return; either they had found the Sith Orb, or given up. Ahsoka hoped it was the latter.

The boarding ramp lowered and Luke exited the shuttle with Ben in tow. He was carrying a backpack with an object inside. Ahsoka did not need to see it to know it was there. She could feel dark side energy seeping from the backpack. It was definitely the Sith Orb. Luke had found it and planned to use it to save Demood Elppirc. Ahsoka still did not agree with his decision, and hoped that he would change his mind after hearing the news she had to give.

They stopped in front of Ahsoka and bowed respectfully. Ahsoka returned the gesture and asked, "Is it in there?"

Luke replied, "Yes. You have no idea how much trouble we went through to get it."

"I'd love to hear about it, I'm sure. But right now, we have a problem." She began to walk toward the hanger exit.

A sickening feeling filled Luke. He fell into step beside her and asked "What problem?"

"It's Master Elppirc. Master Cilghal says he's not responding to any treatment. And if that wasn't bad enough, his body has developed an immunity to some of the drugs she's using to keep him alive. He's dying."

Luke was silent as the startling news sunk in. Then, he said, "Then we can't wait any longer. We have to use the orb on him now."

Ahsoka was so surprised that she stopped walking for a second and had to hurry to keep up with him. "You can't do that! We have no idea how it works, much less how to cure him! If you use it now, there's no telling what might happen."

"I'll take the risk."

Ahsoka grabbed Luke by the arm and whirled him around to face her. "This whole crisis has been one risk after another! They may have paid off so far, but the odds are that the next risk will fail!"

Luke was surprised by Ahsoka's tone. "So, after everything we went through to find the orb, you think we should let it all go to waste?"

A snarl formed on Ahsoka's face. "I supported you the whole way. I acted on decisions I did not agree with. And now you expect me let you destroy everything? Well, this time, I'm putting my foot down! We're going to destroy this thing once and for all! And if you're not going to do it, then I will!"

Ahsoka grabbed the backpack and tried to wrestle it away from Luke, who would not relent without a fight. "Let go, you traitor!" He threw a punch at Ahsoka at hit her in the cheek, causing her to release her grip and fell to the floor. She recovered quickly and was about to pounce when Ben stepped in between them.

"Stop it! Don't you see what's happening? The orb is messing with your minds, trying to get you to kill each other, just like it did with the monks!" The two Jedi Masters paused to consider that possibility. Ben continued, "You need to work together on this, or it will only get worse!"

Luke realized that Ben was right. He scolded himself for his blindness. "He's right Ahsoka. We need to repress all of our anger, or the orb will continue to use it against us."

Ahsoka stood up and said, "I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean all that. I'm just afraid because I don't know what's going to happen."

Luke smiled and said softly, "I think we're all afraid. But whatever happens, we have to face it together, just like we always have."

Ahsoka returned the smile. "All right. We'll heal Master Elppirc. As long as you're with me, I think I'm ready to face him again."

The three Jedi began to walk out of the hanger when they noticed several civilian workers staring at them. Apparently, they had seen the whole incident. Luke touched their minds with the Force and said, "You did not see us here."

The workers all repeated, "We did not see you there." They turned away and went back to work.

As they walked, Ahsoka asked, "So, Ben, what were you saying about monks?"

Ben answered, "Yeah, we had to steal the orb from the B'omarr monks living under Jabba's Palace. They found the orb after the palace was abandoned and thought it was a relic of some god. They were worshipping it, so they were not happy when we tried to take it."

Luke explained further, "The orb had been communicating with them telepathically. It made them think it had created the entire universe. When we tried to take the orb, it made the monks vicious. Literally, I felt their Force auras change so suddenly. Later, when we did manage to steal it, the monks tried to kill us. But the orb killed them first."

"You should have seen it," said Ben. "It hit them all with red lightning, and then they just exploded and melted! It left the most disgusting mess, too."

Ahsoka was flabbergasted. "By the Force! I can't believe that!"

Luke nodded his head in agreement. "We saw it with our own eyes."

"Unfortunately," added Ben.

Ahsoka stared into space, deep in thought. Luke assumed she was thinking about the orb's capabilities they had just described. "This thing is even more dangerous than I thought. Not only that, it's unpredictable. There's no telling whose side it's on at any time. It's like… it has its own agenda. But what could it be?"

Luke guessed, "Maybe it just wants to serve whoever it deems the most powerful. At the time, that was us."

After that, everyone was quiet. A minute later, Ben asked, "How are we going to use it cure Master Elppirc?"

"I don't know," answered Luke. "But I'll let you know if we succeed."

Ben stopped in his tracks. "Wait, are you saying I can't come with you? I just helped you find the orb! I think I deserve to be there when our hard work finally pays off!"

"I agree, Ben. But we're going into this completely blind. We have no idea what we're doing, or what will happen. There's a chance that things could go terribly wrong, and I don't want to risk anything happening to you."

It was sound reasoning, and Ben seemed to agree. He nodded his head and replied, "Okay. I guess I'll just head back to our quarters." He turned around and walked away, almost downcast.

Ahsoka reassured Luke by saying, "You're doing the right thing."

"I know I am," agreed Luke. "But I also know that I can't shield him from danger all the time. One day, he's going get in trouble, and I won't be able to save him. He needs to learn to save himself."

* * *

Demood Elppirc lay motionless on the table. All of the life support machines were at maximum power, but the vitals monitor still showed him deteriorating. Luke hoped that it was not too late to save him. As he held the Sith Orb in his hands, he felt his heart racing. After a long and costly search, the moment of truth had finally arrived.

The only other people in the medical ward were Ahsoka, Cilghal, and Tekli. There were other Jedi Knights standing outside of both the ward and the Halls of Healing just in case they were needed. Ahsoka was anxious, and made no effort to hide it. They both wondered if Elppirc would recognize her, and how he would react if he did.

Cilghal said, "So, that's the Sith Orb. I certainly hope it is worth all this trouble."

"It will be," said Luke. "I know it will be."

"Then I suppose we should get started. Tekli, keep a close eye on his vitals. Let us know of any changes immediately."

Tekli bowed and responded, "Yes, Master."

"Good. And I will be using the Force to monitor any psychological changes. The rest is up to you, Master Skywalker."

Ahsoka added, "And I'll be monitoring Luke to make sure he's okay. At the first sign of trouble, I will pull you out of it."

Luke took a deep breath. "Okay." He closed his eyes and gave himself in to the Force. He reached out and examined the orb in his hands. It was still radiating dark side energy. When Luke extended his consciousness into the orb, he heard hundreds of voices, wailing in anguish. They were the screams of the Jedi and Sith who had been killed by the thought bomb on Ruusan, and were trapped within the orb for eternity.

Luke began to shake and groan in pain. Ahsoka instinctively stepped forward to help him, but she reminded herself that Luke wanted to see it through. She could not sense any danger to him yet, so she let him be. He could feel their souls trying to drag his own consciousness in with them to share in their suffering. But he fought them, and withdrew from the orb.

Next, Luke thought of Elppirc sitting up and talking. He concentrated on that thought, hoping that it would be enough to will the Force to do his bidding. But nothing happened. No matter how hard Luke imagined it, his wish did not come true.

After about a minute had passed, Cilghal asked Tekli, "Are there any changes?"

Tekli shook her head. "He's still deteriorating. I don't think he's going to make it."

Determined to succeed, Luke decided to try an alternate method. He focused on Elppirc's eyes and willed the irises to return and the optic nerves to reattach. That time, he felt something change. Unfortunately, the changes was not good. The orb was resisting him, refusing to do as he asked. Luke ordered it to obey, pressing harder and meeting less resistance each time. Finally, without thinking, his voice echoed through his mind. _YOU _WILL_ OBEY ME!_ With that single, powerful thought, the orb submitted to him.

Ahsoka noticed Luke's face begin to contort in anger. "Wait a minute." The orb grew warm and bright, and Ahsoka could sense the Force flowing from the orb into Elppirc's eyes.

Cilghal lifted one of his eyelids open and gasped. "It's working!" Sure enough, his irises had reappeared.

But the hardest part was yet to come; curing his insanity. Completely immersed within the Force, Luke went into Elppirc's brain. It was a dark and quiet place. His brain was almost completely dead. But Luke was determined to fix that. He gave the synapses a jump start, forcing them along the neural pathways until they began to move of their own accord. Gradually, they sped up, illuminating the brain with thousands of electrical impulses.

Tekli said, "His brain is working again, but the synapses are moving at different speeds. He's still insane."

Luke was in awe of the activity he sensed around him. He noticed that the neurons were transmitting at different speeds, so some of the synapses were being blocked or slowed down. But Luke was able to fix it by managing the chemical imbalance, bringing the brain back to health.

"Wait, they're starting to balance out!" The vitals monitor began to emit several different patterns of beeping. More and more synapses kicked in, sending more and more signals throughout Elppirc's entire body. His autonomous nervous system started up, bringing his pulse and breathing to healthy levels. "His autonomous systems have started up again!"

Cilghal ordered, "Gradually turn off the machines. Let his body take over."

Tekli did as ordered, slowly decreasing the power of the life support machines. "His pulse and breathing have reached healthy levels!"

Satisfied that his work was done, Luke withdrew from his connection with the orb. It was difficult; the orb did not seem to want to be separated from him. With a gasp, Luke returned to reality, exhausted from his efforts. He stumbled backward and braced himself against the wall, dropping the orb on the floor. Ahsoka rushed forward to provide stability, but Luke assured her, "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Master Cilghal," began Tekli, "The life support machines have been turned off and his vitals are holding steady."

Luke turned his head to look at the figure on the table. Elppirc looked no different than he had before. But he was stirring, as though he was waking up after a long sleep. He opened his eyes and immediately squeezed them shut. He yelled in pain and covered his eyes, but after a moment, he removed his hands and let his eyes adjust to the light.

As he looked around, Elppirc breathed heavily. "I can see." He placed his palms on the medical table and tried to push himself upright. Cilghal moved to help him. Once he was sitting upright, he looked around again, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Everyone stared at him in wonder. One moment, he had been an insane blind man in a coma, and the next, he was back to normal. He coughed and said, "Water."

In response to Elppirc's request, Cilghal went to the sink and filled a cup with water. She was about to bring it to Elppirc when he held up his left hand and ordered, "Wait. Let me." His eyes closed and his hand began to shake. The cup rose out of Cilghal's hand and floated into Elppirc's. His use of the Force had returned. He drank the water and exhaled.

Luke stepped forward. "Master Elppirc, how are you feeling?"

Elppirc's lips slowly formed a smile. "Fine. The best I've felt in ages, in fact. Thank you, Master Skywalker."

Ahsoka could not believe it. Here he was, a known terrorist and traitor to the Jedi, being polite and happy. It was like he was a whole new man. Perhaps Luke had been right to save him.

Pride filled Luke's heart. He had saved a man from death and madness. He had made the right choice in keeping him alive. But that pride slowly wore off as Luke realized that he never told Elppirc his name. "How do you know my name?"

"I remember. He told me while I was asleep."

Luke looked to Cilghal, expecting an explanation. But she rotated her body back and forth, indicating that she had none. He asked, "Who told you? How could you hear him?"

"You honestly don't know?" Elppirc shook his head. "You're just as blind as he said you were. That's what happens when you take advice from Padawan brats." As he said this, he looked directly at Ahsoka and smiled maliciously. "So, it's true. You survived the Jedi Purge and became Grand Master. I wouldn't have bet on that in any universe."

Luke noticed that Ahsoka was looking at Elppirc with fear and dismay. It was obvious that one of their enemies had somehow been feeding the ancient Jedi information. Luke asked again, with more emphasis, "Who told you?"

A blood-curdling voice said, "Oh, come now, Master Skywalker. Master Elppirc has obviously been through a great trauma. You shouldn't be assaulting him with questions."

Luke knew who it was even before he turned around. "Sinestro." Sure enough, standing in the doorway were Sinestro, Volatis, and Masculous. Luke noticed that Sinestro now had a short, neatly trimmed beard, reminiscent of Count Dooku. All four Jedi in the room ignited their lightsabers and took defensive poses. Luke demanded, "How did you get in here? What happened to the guards? Have you been talking to him?"

The voice that spoke next did not belong to anyone in the room. It came from another person moving to stand in the doorway. "The answer to all of those questions is, me."

All were struck speechless until Luke asked, "Master Fadré?"

Sol Fadré pushed his way past the Sith assassins to stand in front of Luke. "I wish it didn't to be this way, Master."

Luke was still stunned by the recent revelation. The shock did not leave his face even as he asked, "Why? Why would you betray the Jedi?"

Sol answered, "When I discovered what was coming, I looked into the Force to find a way to stop it. Every scenario ended in death and destruction. That's when I realized that there _is_ no way to stop it. My only hope was to join the winning side."

Luke still could not accept that Sol Fadré, a loyal and devoted member of the Jedi Order, who had come to them as a child and proven himself many times over, would turn to the dark side. Whenever any Jedi took the wrong path, it was a shock. But a Jedi Master….

"What are you talking about?" asked Ahsoka.

Sinestro replied, "He means our rise to power. The attack at Chancellor Dain's inauguration was only our grand reveal. Our plot has been in motion for years. Master Fadré was insightful enough to discover it early, and wise enough to join us as an informant. When he told us about Master Elppirc, we realized that we had found the key to setting the plan in motion."

As Masculous picked him up and held him in his left arm, Elppirc added, "Master Fadré has been using the Force to communicate with me in my… condition. He explained the entire plan to me, and asked if I would fill the missing link. When I learned that you were looking for the Sith Orb, I couldn't refuse."

Cilghal reproached herself. "How did I miss this? I should have been able to sense your communication."

Sol answered, "It wasn't easy, but we had ways of hiding it."

That was when Luke realized that it had all been a trick. "You foresaw everything. You knew Elppirc was on the Dead Planet. You knew about the Sith Orb, and that he knew where to find it. You knew we would go looking for it. You played us this whole time!"

Sinestro laughed. "Oh, on the contrary, Master Elppirc and the orb were complete surprises to us." He bent down and picked up the orb where Luke had dropped it. He held it in his hands, relishing the power emanating from it. "Some might call it coincidence. We call it, the will of the Force."

Ahsoka moved toward Luke, still facing the Sith with her lightsabers in hand. "Do you really believe that the Force wanted this to happen? You know that using the orb could completely destroy the Balance!"

Volatis ignited her lightsaber and said, "Then you'll have to try and stop us." Her "siblings" also drew their lightsabers, as well as Sol.

Luke made the first move. He lunged at Sol, forcing the traitorous Jedi to block the attack. Luke's second and third swings were also blocked. Sol raised his lightsaber over his head, preparing to swing downward onto Luke's head. But at the last minute, he twisted his arms, turning his swing into a downward thrust. Unprepared for the attack, Luke was forced to jump backward.

Cilghal ordered Tekli, "Call security! Go through the ventilation shaft and get help!" Tekli darted past the duelists and removed the grate covering the shaft, which was just large enough for her meter-tall body. As she vanished, Cilghal approached Sinestro, who was holding the Sith Orb under his left arm. Luke thought that perhaps it would hinder him, but that was not the case. He wielded his lightsaber gracefully with one hand, blocking Cilghal's attacks with ease.

As Sol moved forward to engage Luke, Volatis charged at Ahsoka with a yell. Ahsoka leapt over the assassin, who hit the wall with her momentum. Quickly, she realized where her opponent had gone and turned around to face her. She fought relentlessly, unleashing blow by blow in an attempt to drive the Jedi Master back. But with Ahsoka's twin blades and reverse-grip fighting style, she was too unpredictable. As they fought, Ahsoka saw pieces of Cilghal and Sinestro's fight. Cilghal was not accustomed to dueling, preferring to fight using the Force. Still, she stood firm against Sinestro's fencing-style swordsmanship.

Masculous, still holding Elppirc in his left arm, went out into the hallway and began fighting the other Jedi rushing in to stop the intruders. Putting his strength into his one-handed attacks, he held off his attackers, who were forced to come single file down the hallway. Elppirc yelled, "Sinestro! The orb!" Sinestro paused his duel with Cilghal to toss the Sith Orb to Elppirc. Luke wondered what they were planning to do.

The orb glowed red in Elppirc's hands. Luke sensed the attack coming and yelled, "Get down!" Everyone threw themselves to the floor as a disk of energy erupted from the orb's equator. The disk went over their heads and hit the walls, emitting a low-pitched hum.

When the hum ended, Luke raised his head and looked around. Ahsoka and Cilghal were still on the floor, but Sol and the Sith were gone. He ran out into the hallway to look for them, but all he saw were a few Jedi Knights getting to their feet. Looking down, he was horrified to see one Jedi who had not been quick enough, whose body lay in two pieces on the floor.

Luke bowed his head sorrowfully. Elppirc had killed a Jedi using the orb, and it was Luke's fault for giving it to him. His sorrow soon turned into determination. "No one else is going to die for my mistakes." He looked at the Jedi Masters behind him and said, "They're not leaving this temple alive. Let everyone know, they must be killed."

Cilghal bowed and hurried toward the opposite end of the hallway. Ahsoka asked, "You're sure about this? If we capture them, they could tell us more about their plot. We need names, locations…"

"We'll find them some other way," interrupted Luke. "Our best chance of ruining the Sith's plan now is to eliminate them." He began discussing their strategy. "By now, the temple has been locked down and the exits sealed. They can't leave without alerting anyone."

Ahsoka nodded her head. "If we're going to kill them, we'll need every Jedi we can find. What would be their best exit?"

"Well, they can't steal a ship; the hangers are all closed. Their best chance would be an exit on the ground floor." Then it hit him. "The rear landing pad! They must have an escape ship there!"

Ahsoka thought about it. After a moment, she said, "You're right. Let's go!" As they ran toward the rear of the temple, Ahsoka activated her comlink. "This is Master Tano. We believe the Sith and Master Fadré are headed for the rear landing pad. Send all Jedi there! Repeat: send _all_ Jedi to the rear landing pad! And be advised – one of them is carrying a red orb. It is a deadly weapon. Kill on sight."

* * *

When Luke and Ahsoka arrived at the large stone doors leading to the landing pad, they saw that the Sith were already in the atrium, fighting several Jedi. Among them were Masters Kyle Katarn and Kyp Durron. The three assassins and Sol fought with their lightsabers while Elppirc fired an occasional blast of red lightning from the Sith Orb. Two Jedi lay dead on the ground; one stabbed by a lightsaber, the other burned by lightning.

Luke and Ahsoka joined the battle, each choosing one enemy to fight. Ahsoka joined Kyle and a Knight against Sol, while Luke went straight for Sinestro, accompanied by Kyp and Lowbacca. The three Jedi coordinated their attacks in an attempt to overpower the Sith. While Sinestro blocked an attack from one Jedi, another moved in to strike. But he was skillful enough to defend himself against them all while still managing to attack.

As their sabers clashed, Luke growled through his teeth, "I should have killed you at the restaurant that night! Everything you said was a lie to deceive me!"

Sinestro replied calmly, "Everything I told you was the truth. I warned you, didn't I? I warned you not to look for the Sith Orb, that Master Elppirc was your enemy, and that you are losing a war you don't even realize you're fighting!" He laughed derisively. "If only you had listened to me, then this whole mess could have been avoided!"

Luke did not want to believe it, but Sinestro was right. He had told him nothing but the truth, and Luke ignored it. "Then, why would you tell me how to stop your plans?"

"It's quite simple, really. You know that Sith are not to be trusted. Therefore, your first instinct is not to believe anything they say. If I had told you what we wanted you to do, you would have done the opposite."

Silently, Luke chided himself for allowing himself to be played in such an obvious way. "Well, I know exactly how to stop your plans now." Drawing on the Force, he stepped up his attacks, becoming faster and stronger.

Sol had been one of Ahsoka's students at the Jedi Academy. She had taught him everything she knew, and later fought with him in the Yuuzhan Vong War. They knew each other's preferred fighting styles and tricks. Ahsoka said, "I still don't see why you betrayed us. There must be a deeper reason."

Sol asked, "Does there have to be? What if I'm just afraid to die?"

"A Jedi must be prepared to lay down his life for the good of others. If you never learned this, then I failed as a master."

She was surprised to hear Sol say, "You were a great master. But not even you can imagine just how terrible your defeat will be."

Ahsoka doubted that. She had watched as the old Jedi Temple was destroyed by the soldiers she had once fought with, and her fellow Jedi killed by her beloved mentor. She would not allow the same thing to happen again.

More and more Jedi joined the fray, slowly driving their enemies backwards. As the Sith were forced into a semicircle, they twirled their lightsabers this way and that to block attacks from multiple Jedi. Soon, they were pinned against the doors.

Luke thought that perhaps it was over. Perhaps the Jedi had triumphed and foiled the Sith plot. But then, in Elppirc's hands, the Sith Orb began to glow again. Luke yelled, "Everybody, get back!" All of the Jedi quickly backed away as the Sith were engulfed in a red bubble. Cautiously, Luke poked at the bubble with his lightsaber, expecting the blade to bounce harmlessly off of the shield. To his surprise, however, the tip of the blade disappeared, its energy spread over the bubble. Luke withdrew his lightsaber and tried to yank the orb out of Elppirc's hands using the Force. But the Force energy dissipated the same way as the lightsaber energy.

Volatis laughed maliciously and taunted, "What are you going to do now, Farmboy?"

Inwardly, Luke seethed at being called by his wife's pet name. But he would not allow his emotions to get the better of him; not in that moment. He had to think of a way to beat the shield without lightsabers or the Force. Either that, or beat the Sith from inside the shield. He had one idea, but it was desperate, and had little chance of success. "Master Fadré, you joined the Sith because you saw a future in which they destroy the Jedi. But, if you were to kill them now, that future would no longer exist."

Sol looked downward, thoughtfully, as though considering Luke's theory. And then he looked at the Sith, Elppirc, and the orb. Finally, he looked at Luke. His expression conveyed regret, but his eyes betrayed inner determination. Sol shook his head. "No, killing _them_ would not stop what is to come." He ignited his lightsaber and said, "May the Force be with you, Master Skywalker." In one fluid motion, he swung his lightsaber at the orb. But before the blade could connect, the orb emitted a blinding flash. Sol was thrown backward into the bubble, disintegrating into ash as he crossed the boundary.

Luke stared open-mouthed at the pile of ash that was once Sol Fadré. The traitorous Jedi must have thought that he could stop the Sith by destroying the orb. He knew that if he succeeded, he would be killed by the Sith. But death seemed preferable to killing his fellow Jedi. He had meant to die a hero, but he had not counted on the orb killing him first.

Tearing his eyes away from Sol's remains, Luke glared at Sinestro, who said, "Truly, an unfortunate loss. But he served his purpose. We have what we came for, and so we shall take our leave. You would do well to heed my advice now, and not attempt to come after us." The Sith turned around the face the doors, still protected by the orb's bubble.

Ahsoka placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "It's not over yet, Luke. Those doors are two meters thick and reinforced with steel. They can't cut through them."

Luke pointed out, "But they can open them with the Force."

"Not if we're using the Force to keep them closed." Ahsoka reached for the doors and pulled them with the Force. Luke did the same, and soon, all of the other Jedi were using the Force together. There was no way that the doors would be able to open.

But then, the Sith Orb began firing red lightning bolts at various spots on the doors. Soon, cracks began to form between the burn marks, and then they expanded until the doors were covered in a lattice of cracks. Then the cracks began to glow white with heat, melting through the stone and steel. Finally, the doors exploded.

The Jedi were still pulling on the doors with the Force, so the explosion was directed inward. Luke watched in panic as hundreds of chunks of stone and steel flew through the air, threatening to hit the Jedi. He raised his arms defensively and used the Force to redirect as much rubble as he could. He shut his eyes instinctively and heard loud crashes and screams around him. And then the sounds faded into silence.

Luke opened his eyes and looked around. Most of the other Jedi had defended themselves with the Force, including Ahsoka. Some of them had taken cover behind pillars or beneath staircases. Three of them lay dead beneath the rubble. Luke then turned his attention to the empty doorway, where he could see a ship taking off. It was the same ship that the assassins had used to escape from the inauguration.

The Sith had escaped, and they had Demood Elppirc and the Sith Orb.

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Luke Skywalker sat with his face buried in his hands. "How could I have been so blind?"

The rest of the Jedi Council was silent, each Master being left to his or her own thoughts on the situation. After the Sith's escape from the temple, all of the Jedi were nervous. The council had managed to keep everyone calm, but there was nothing they could do to alleviate their own fears. Luke could sense what everyone else was feeling, but their emotions were drowned out by his own guilt.

Kyle Katarn said, "It's not your fault, Luke. No one could have known that this would happen."

Kyp Durron sighed and said, "We were _all_ blind. We're supposed to be able to see these things."

Cilghal interjected, "I take full responsibility for what happened to Demood Elppirc. He was under my watch, and I let them get to him."

Leia Organa-Solo replied soothingly, "You did nothing wrong. If you had known – if any of us had known – that Master Fadré was a traitor, you would not have allowed him into Elppirc's head."

Corran Horn asked, "Could someone please explain how he did that?"

Cilghal surmised, "There are studies that suggest that beings in a coma are still aware of their surroundings. Their brains have been known to respond to sounds or smells. I can only guess that it is possible that he could perceive images and emotions through the Force. It's no different than when we communicate with each other through the Force."

Saba Sebatyne hissed, "Except when we communicate, we are not sleeping. We have to open ourselvez to the Force in order to hear what otherz have to say. This one cannot help but respect Master Elppirc for his prowessz."

Ahsoka Tano stared at the Barabel incredulously. "There is nothing respectable about him. There never was; I was foolish to think there ever would be."

Luke responded, "You warned me not to let him live. You warned me not to go after the orb. All of you warned me, but I didn't listen. I _wouldn't_ listen. I was so afraid of making the wrong choices that I didn't ask myself if I was making the right ones. This is on me and me alone.

Kyp was about to argue, but Leia gestured to him, urging him to stand down. There was no point in trying to make Luke feel better.

Kenth Hamner said, "Let's not waste time assigning blame. All we can do now is, attempt to contain the damage. For starters, how will we explain this to the Senate and Chancellor Dain?"

Kyle answered, "Let's not say anything yet. Everyone's already breathing down our throats for letting the assassins escape from the inauguration, including Dain."

Leia disagreed. "The Sith could become a very real threat to the Alliance. Dain will find out sooner or later. I think it would be better if he heard it from us first."

Ahsoka said, "I agree with Master Katarn. We should try to fix this on our own first. If we can stop the Sith before they strike, no one will ever have to find out."

Corran pointed out, "Master Fadré and his apprentice were Dain's bodyguards. We're going to have to tell him something."

Luke said, "I told him that Master Fadré was killed on a mission. Lumin Ango was hit pretty hard by his master's betrayal. I sent him on meditative leave. New bodyguards will be assigned. If Dain asks any questions, we can create a cover story; even put it on the official records."

Everyone was surprised by Luke's suggestion. Ahsoka asked, "You want to falsify archive records?"

"I don't _want_ to, but we may have to. If we're going to stop the Sith, it would be easier without getting anyone else involved."

Saba said, "This one agreez with Master Skywalker. A hunt is more likely to succeed if there is no one else to scare your prey."

Kenth asked, "So, how will we go about this 'hunt?'"

Luke answered, "We'll send out teams to search for the Sith. We'll call on some of our closest allies to help. In the meantime, we need to investigate this plot of theirs."

Ahsoka suggested, "We can try to back track Master Fadré's movements. If there's enough of a trail, we may be able to learn out how he found out about the plot."

Leia added, "And I think it's safe to let others know about Elppirc and the Sith Orb. We'll need all the help we can get, and more than that, we need to be able to trust each other."

Luke nodded his head. "I'm glad we're all on the same page. Our failure to stand united is what got us into this mess in the first place. It's important that we not make the same mistake again."

* * *

A chime sounded in Don Dain's office, indicating that someone was at the door. "Enter."

The doors slid open and Mek Dain walked in. Earlier, Don had sent a message to his son, requesting his presence for a private meeting. Mek asked, "I received your message, Father. What is so important that we couldn't discuss it by hologram?"

Don gestured to the seat on the other side of his desk. Mek sat down and listened as his father spoke. "Luke Skywalker called to tell me some disturbing news. Master Sol Fadré is dead."

Mek's three eyes widened in surprise. "Dead? How?"

"He was not very specific, actually. All he said was that Master Fadré was killed during a mission, and assured me that he died honorably."

"Hmmm. That is suspicious."

"Not as suspicious as this; Padawan Ango was apparently so distressed that he was sent away on meditative leave."

"'Meditative leave?'" repeated Mek. "That is obviously a cover-up to conceal his true location. The Jedi have sent him on a secret mission that they don't want us to know about."

Don nodded. "It appears that way. And the lack of details surrounding Master Fadré's death leads me to two possible conclusions: one, the Jedi do not want us to know how he died, or two, they want us to believe that he is dead so that we would not question his absence while he is on a secret mission."

"Maybe the same mission that Ango was sent on. But why make up an excuse as pathetic as meditative leave? Why not just say that they both died?"

Don stood up and looked out the window in the direction of the Jedi Temple. "Perhaps they believed that telling us that they both died would be too suspicious. There is no doubt that the Jedi are hiding something. If we do not find out what it is, the entire Alliance could be compromised."

Mek stood up and asked, "What do you plan to do about it?"

"We are going to open an investigation. But it cannot be through official channels, or they will know that we are on their trail. That is why I need your help. I need you to use all resources necessary to find out where Fadré and his Padawan are and what they are up to."

Mek smiled deviously. "You can count on me, Father. Rest assured; the Jedi will pay for their treachery."

Don rarely had reason to smile, but he allowed his mouth to contort into an evil grin.

* * *

The news had spread like a fever through the Jedi Temple. Luke Skywalker had found the Sith Orb and used it to cure Demood Elppirc, but the three Sith assassins had taken them both, with the aid of Sol Fadré. Everyone in the temple had been told the full story and was instructed not to speak of it to anyone outside of the Jedi Order unless given explicit instructions. That did not, however, do anything to alleviate anyone's fears. Jaina Solo and Tahiri Veila were particularly upset.

They sat on Jaina's bed, talking it out with each other. Jaina said, "I can't believe he was a traitor. We talked to each other on Kamino, and I never once suspected a thing. Come to think of it, now I understand a few things. The Star Destroyer didn't just collapse on its own; Fadré used the Force to make it happen. He tried to kill me so he could take the evidence to the Sith and claim to the Jedi that we hadn't found anything. All his talk about not wanting to let me die, but thinking he had no choice; what a load of bantha fodder!"

Tahiri stared into space. "Do you think it's true? That those assassins were trained by Darth Caedus? Was I helping them without even realizing it?"

Jaina asked, "If they were, don't you think you'd have known?"

Tahiri shook her head. "I know he lied to me at least once. He made me believe that he could change what happened to Anakin. All those times that we flow-walked, I thought I had changed history so that we kissed one last time."

Jaina put a sympathetic arm around Tahiri's shoulder. "He lied to everyone. And you were confused by your love for Anakin."

"He was right about one thing, though. Love is weakness. He showed me that I was in love with someone I can never have. But I've learned my lesson. I will never let myself fall in love again."

Jaina was about to offer more words of comfort when the door chime sounded. "Come in."

The door opened and Ben Skywalker stepped through the doorway. He saw the two women holding each other and said nervously, "I'm sorry. I can come back later if you want."

"No, it's okay. We'd be happy for your company."

Ben sat down on the bed next to Tahiri and said, "Actually, I came to asked if I could sleep here tonight. Dad locked himself in our quarters and I wanted to give him time to himself."

Jaina nodded. "That's fine. I already offered to let Tahiri stay here, but I have another place I can go."

"Well, I don't want to kick you out of your own room."

"No really, it's fine. You two can keep each other company."

Tahiri smiled at Ben. "I'd like that. We haven't really spoken in a while."

Ben returned the smile. "Well, not a lot has changed since then, has it?"

"I guess not. But now everything's about to change."

Ben sighed sadly. "My dad still blames himself for everything. I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen to me. Why can't he understand that I just want to help him?"

Jaina suggested, "Maybe this is one of those times when a person needs to sort things through on their own. He'll need your help soon enough, and when he does, you just need to be there for him."

"I'll always be there for him. We're family, and family doesn't abandon one another."

The three Jedi talked for a while longer until it was almost night time. Jaina said, "I guess I should leave now. You two have fun." She stood up and walked toward the door.

Ben asked, "Are you sure you don't want to sleep here?"

"Trust me, I'll be more comfortable elsewhere." She left Ben and Tahiri in her room and walked down the hallway. As she did so, she pulled out a holoprojector and typed in Jagged Fel's personal frequency. When his hologram popped up, Jaina asked, "Is that offer still open?"

Jag responded, "I thought you wanted to stay with Tahiri."

"She'll be okay; she's with Ben. I'd rather stay with you, if we still can."

Jag smiled. "You know where I'm staying. I'll see you soon."

After the call had ended, Jaina sprinted toward the hanger, eager to get to Jag as fast as she could.

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


End file.
